


Oh，Merlin xxx【哦，梅林的……啊】

by bruciehoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 94,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 千年老古董——梅林，意外变成11岁的摸样。被霍格沃兹招收系统纳入招生名单内，与救世主哈利波特同时入校，开始了一段哭笑不得的魔法学院生活。更没想到的是一切竟是古教的馈赠，没料到消失了千年的古教，竟然是如此的调皮。欢迎大家收看，由梅林主持的，大型霍格沃兹生活节目~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文非常有可能OOC，不能满足每个人眼中的角色设定，或多或少会有些出入，如果非常在意OOC这件事，请尽可能绕行。

前传《Destiny》  
0.  
千年前，一条龙曾说过我们两个如同硬币的两面，那是我们的命运。然而当你离我而去的时候，我彻底明白到底是谁让你踏上了这条不归路。希望你幸福的我，为你所做出的一切，使你一步一步走上了，这条回不了头的道路。可在你死后，龙却告诉我，将来的某一天你会再次苏醒。为了龙的这一句话，我决定等你直到你复活的那一天，但同样，我也相好了，当你重生以后我只会再见你一面，确定你幸福以后，我会彻底从你的命运里消失殆尽。

从没想过，我最信任的从一开始到最后都没有放弃我的人，居然会是父亲从小到大教育过我的，那些拥有邪恶魔力的巫师。虽然自从认识了他以后，我的身边充满了不可思议的奇迹，仿佛幸运女神一直站在我的身边，保佑着我每次的胜利而归。当时的我曾经怀疑过周围是否有魔法的痕迹，也曾怀疑过他是不是瞒着什么，但是随着时间的流失，他给予我的信任，让我对他深信不疑，直到最后的那场的战役，最后的弥留之际，我才终于知道了事情的真相，原来所有的一切都不是什么幸运女神，一切一切的奇迹都是来自他，那个我最放不开的人。

1.  
Arthur从来没有想过自己死后是什么样子的，毕竟一个勇敢的骑士是不会去考虑自己死后的，因为战死是一种属于骑士的荣耀，所以当Arthur在闭上双眼以为自己已经彻底死亡的时候，却莫名的感受到有一双手按在自己的肩上，不断的推弄着自己。Arthur睁开自己湛蓝的双眸，映入双眼的是一位黑发的女人和周围一片蔚蓝的环境。

“Arthur，我想你应该不认识我，但是我还是得自我介绍一下，我叫Freya，是阿瓦隆的湖中精灵。其次，我还是Merlin的女朋友。”

“什么？女朋友？Merlin什么时候瞒着我有女朋友了？”

“哈哈哈，果然，我就猜你是这个反应。”

看着自己面前正捂嘴笑得肩膀乱颤的女人，Arthur不由自主的皱起了好看的双眉，就在准备开口再次询问的时候，突然内心深处传来一阵悸动，不由自主的将伸出，自然而然接住了被抛过来的那把自己曾经拔出来的石中剑，放下剑后Arthur不可思议的想要再次伸手，却发觉自己再也无法穿透那层结界。

“Arthur，你有考虑过Merlin为什么会为你付出那么多吗？”

“我…没有…”

“只因为他是你的男仆是吗？所以你从来没有考虑过？”

“不是的，他对于我来说从来不是一个男仆那么普通，他是我的朋友，我从来没有想过我会失去他。”

“那么，Arthur，如果三相女神再给你一次机会让你可以重新和Merlin相遇，但是代价是你得看着Merlin忍受千年的孤独，这样的条件你是否愿意？”

“我…让我考虑考虑。”

“没关系的Arthur，现在有的是时间，让你好好思考思考。反正…”

“什么？反正什么？”

“Merlin是万物之子，从出生起他就拥有了不死之身。他是你的逃不开的命运，而你也是他逃不开的劫。你们是硬币的两面，谁都离不开谁。”

“……”

“记住，经受得住女神考验的人，最终都会获得属于自己的幸福。”

说完，自称是Freya的湖中精灵从自己身边消失了，只留下那把石中剑还陪着自己，与此同时，Arthur抬头望向了由湖面折射而下的阳光，脑海中闪过的却是一直在自己身边冒冒失失，从来没有让自己真正动怒的男仆——Merlin的微笑。

2.  
几乎是在Arthur走后没多久，Kilgharrah在没有召唤的情况下来到了Merlin的身边，用着几近于腐朽的身躯，静静的围住熟睡的他，一如往常那般守护着他，Kilgharrah知道自己时日不多，只想尽自己最后的一丝力量去守护这个失去挚爱的驯龙魔法师。然而守护了Merlin一晚的Kilgharrah却没有像往常一样在对方醒来之前离去，倒是盯着怀里的Merlin醒来，看着对方迷茫的双眼，Kilgharrah轻柔的开口。

“Merlin，是时候你该去见一见真正的三相女神了。”

“为什么，我不想见到她们。”

“今天是我最后的一天了，Merlin。而我最后的使命，则是带你去见她们，只有她们才能告诉你接下来的命运。”

Kilgharrah也不管Merlin是不是答应，勉勉强强的支撑起自己已经不能再腐败的躯体，伏下自己的头颅让Merlin顺利的坐在自己的脑袋之上。Merlin看着Kilgharrah如此坚决的决定，内心深处叹了一口气，唯一一次顺从的听从了对方的话，爬上了对方的脑袋，留恋的抚摸过对方的龙鳞。感受到了来自Merlin的意识，Kilgharrah用上自己最后的龙之力，在一段沉默不语的旅程后，顺利的将对方带到了一个神秘的山洞，果不其然女神的代理人站在门口恭候着Merlin的降临。

“我们”“知道”“你”“迟早”“会来”“所以”“在此”“恭候”“多时”

“又是女神的安排的不是吗？所有人的命运。”

“是的”“没有错”“这也是”“为什么”“女神”“现在”“想要”“见你”

“别告诉我女神想和我说对不起什么的，我想我大概是不会接受的。”

“并不是”“Merlin”“你”“进去”“就会”“知道”

“那我也可以选择不进去不是吗？反正当初对于Arthur的判决不也是你们转达的吗？”

“不”“你不是”“Arthur”“你的”“命运”“我们”“不能”“转述”“你必须”“亲自”“去面见”“女神”

“哦，就因为我将魔法带回大地，所以我比较特殊？那这种特殊我宁可不要。”

“Merlin”“不要”“意气用事”“女神”“已经”“等你”“很久了”

“我……”

双唇间刚刚吐出一个音节的Merlin中了魔咒般，一下子倒在长满青苔的岩石之上，而那些青苔也是有意识的在Merlin头部的位置瞬间疯狂生长，形成了一个天然的枕头。与此同时，三相女神的代理人以三角的站位，围在昏睡过去的梅林身边，口中念念有此。就在昏倒的刹那，Merlin明显发觉到自己已是灵魂出窍，漂浮在云朵之间。

“Mer..lin…Mer..lin…Mer…lin…”

“三相女神？”

“Merlin，你的使命已经完成了，对这个结果，我想可以给你一个实现你愿望的机会。”

“愿望？不，你知道我想要的是什么，不是吗？母神。”

“Merlin，这个愿望不属于你，它是属于Arthur的。”

“什么意思？”

就在Merlin提出这个疑问的时候，突然感受到自己的右手被另一个柔弱纤细的手掌握住，不自觉的低头望去，只见一个穿着漂亮白色小短裙的女孩正牵着自己的手，盯着对方微笑的双眸，沉溺在对方仿佛拥有着星辰大海的蓝眸之中。

“Merlin，我给了Arthur一个复活的机会，但是代价是守望着你孤独千年。而对于你，我却可以无条件达成一个愿望，除了复活Arthur以外的任何要求。”

“你就是三相女神？”

“是的，我就是古教口中的母神。”

“我还以为…”

“才不是。我才没有很老。”

“哈哈。没想到母神居然是个小姑娘。”

“这不好笑，Merlin。”

“嗷，对不起。”

“没关系~我不怪你。”

“可是，我现在并没…”

“嘘…Merlin，许愿之前不该要好好考虑清楚吗？或许你现在没有愿望不代表将来就没有。”

“母神，难道你召唤我来就是为了折磨我的心吗？”

“当然不是，我就是想，嗯，麻烦你，带我去人间玩玩。”

“哎？什么意思？你不能自己下去吗？”

“不能，我的仆人不允许我去人间游玩，说是会污染我纯洁的心灵，会对人类的命运做出错误的决定，但是我不甘心这样无聊的管理着人类的命运。”

“哦，我想你的仆人也是为了你好不是吗？”

“Emrys！你居然敢！”

“母神，贪玩可不好，你要知道，当初我为了隐藏自己会魔法在Arthur身边那种心情，我可不想让你尝试一遍，真的，那实在是太辛苦了。”

“这我知道，但是我想要了解人类的生活，你知道的Merlin，一旦存在的时间太长了，有些东西会蒙蔽自己的双眼，与此这样的活着，我宁可去感受人类的生活，至少我可以知道他这样的命运是不是对的。”

“所以，母神，我没猜错的话，带你下去混迹人间，也算是你给我可以完成我的愿望的代价吧？”

“果然瞒不过你，的确~事实上就是这么一回事，没有什么是不用代价就能完成的。”

“好吧，那就委屈母神了。因为我想，我要带你下去必须得将你变成一样，嗯，别人识别不出的东西。”

“你说，你的口水兜如何？自从Arthur走后，你就没有摘下过那个了。”

“这…母神，你确定要附着在这个上面？”

“不然呢？别废话了，你都晕了好久了，再不行，她们就要强制召唤你回去了，毕竟他们知道我想逃跑不是一天两天了。”

话音刚落，牵着的女孩化作一缕青烟，附着在了Merlin围着的口水兜上，而就在下一秒，一股强烈的坠楼感，当Merlin再次睁开双眸后，就看到Kilgharrah用担忧的目光注视着自己，而三相女神的代理人则皱眉的看着自己，Merlin下意识的用手扯动了一下口水兜。

“母神”“已经”“休息”“巨龙”“将Merlin”“带走”

代理人不再看向一脸迷茫的Merlin转身离去。Kilgharrah低头想让Merlin再次爬到自己脑袋上的时候，却不可思议的往后退了一步，望向Merlin的目光透露着一股惊讶的神情，开口说了一句最真心的话语。

“Merlin，你不该答应的。”

3.  
不知何时失去意识的Arthur，等再次睁开双眸的时候，就看到Freya正在抚摸着那把石中剑，仿佛是在爱抚一个恋人。Freya看到Arthur再次苏醒，抚摸长剑的动作停顿了下来，眨眼间出现在距离对方最近的位置，几乎下一刻就要双唇交融，然而Freya却调笑着拉开了距离。

“Arthur，Arthur，Arthur！我真不敢相信，你居然定力那么好。”

“Freya，你这话是在侮辱我这个国王吗？”

“呵呵，Arthur，在这人可没有什么国王，在这儿所有的灵魂都是平等的，只不过，你，比较特殊而已。”

“就因为我是Arthur？”

“不，是你的使命。只可惜，Merlin为了你，犯了一个致命的错误。”

“什么意思？”

“他否认了自身的存在，只是为了你。否认了你讨厌的魔法，妨碍了原本属于你的命运。但是三相女神，可怜Merlin对你付出的一切（包括爱），所以她才决定给了你们一人一个机会，只属于你们两个人的机会。至于Merlin那边是什么代价我不知道，但是属于你的代价，我想我上次就已经说清楚了。”

“我想…”

“哦，Arthur，你用着急回答的，你知道的时间还有很多。”

“不，我想。对于Merlin为我的做的一切，我想再来世的时候回报他。所以我要答应三相女神的这个代价。”

“你考虑清楚了吗？你本来清醒的时间不多，但是你一旦答应了这个代价，那么付出的便是，每年你的忌日之时，便是你苏醒之日，如果你能坚持一千次，那么当你一千零一次苏醒的那一天，就是你复活的那一年。”

“……我想是的，我想清楚了。但是Merlin…”

“哦，这你就不用担心了。Merlin，自然还有人代替你照顾好的，或者说，他会照顾好自己的，在没有你添乱的日子里。毕竟我想他会一直等你到复活那一天的。”

“Merlin…我…”

“哦，睡吧，Arthur，既然你已经答应了女神的代价，那么现在就该是你沉睡的时候了。”

Freya右手双指轻点过Arthur的额头，Arthur便不由自主的往后倒去，同时双手合剑摆置在胸口，宛如当初躺在那艘小船上的动作。Freya的手拂过Arthur的亚金色的头发，嘴角带着一丝笑意。

“Arthur，愿你下次在遇到Merlin的时候，能给他带去幸福，因为只有你才能给他真正的属于你们两人的幸福。愿女神祝福你们。”

说完，Freya将双手摆在胸口，用魔力凝聚出一颗蓝色水滴状水晶，将其挂在Arthur的脖子之上，轻轻念了一句咒语，只见水晶闪过一阵淡蓝色的光芒，将Arthur的整个躯体包裹在其中，完成这一切后，Freya再次站在原地消失而尽。

4.  
“哦，Kilgharrah你知道的，我从来就没有听过你的话。所以这件事情上你也没办法左右我，再说我已经考虑清楚了。”

“Merlin！你知道私自带母神来人间是多大的罪吗？”

“我不明白也不想明白，我只知道我不会去拒绝一个小女孩的要求，就像我永远无法拒绝Arthur的要求一样。”

Merlin不知不觉间做出了当初对Gauis抱怨Arthur一般的动作，基本上就是抱怨连天的样子将自己脖子上的口水兜一扯而下，对其念了一句咒语，一阵微光闪过，Merlin的右手边牵着一位漂亮的姑娘。

“想必你就是天天给Merlin传递必要信息的The Great Dragon Kilgharrah吧。”

“是的，三相女神。很荣幸能见到你的荣光。”

“不必客气。今天是你最后一天在这世上的时间吧，如果我没记错的话。”

“是的。”

“那这样吧，看在你那么照顾Merlin的面子上，我让你下一世依旧为龙，只不过，代价有一个，那就是…”

“感谢母神的仁慈。至于代价，我想，任何代价我都愿意付出，只要Aithusa不给龙族带去灭绝之灾就好，毕竟，它已经犯下足够多的错误了。”

“不，Kilgharrah，那是不是它犯得错误，那些都是是它的命运，在Merlin的爱之下出生，却背叛了Merlin，一切都是注定的。然而它现在存在的意义，就是代替你成为龙族的幸存者弥留于际，所以，当你再次出生以后，它将陨落，而你之后的命运当你重生以后便会知道了。”

说完，小手一挥，Kilgharrah腐朽的身躯轰然倒地，却在片刻间化为朽叶飘散而去，却在原地留下了一颗黑色的水晶。松开握住Merlin的右手，走上前左手捡起地上的水晶，右手轻抚过水晶上方，并对其吹了一口气，一阵反光以后，将手中的黑色水晶交给了站在一旁的Merlin。

“Merlin，这个你就好好保管好，将来一定会有用的，这样，方便你携带，我把它变成项链好了。”

“这个？是不是就是Kilgharrah的龙蛋？”

“嗯…差不多吧，在你没有完成你的任务，Arthur没有完成他的任务之前，这个只会是一个水晶而已。至于你们都完成任务后，它就会变成一颗龙蛋，到时候你就可以，让Kilgharrah再次破壳而出了。”

“哦…这样啊…等等。Kilgharrah没了，我该怎么回去？我该怎么离开这里？”

“哦！Merlin！亏你还是最伟大的魔法师呢！瞬间移动都不会吗？你是想让世人笑话你吗？”

“好吧好吧，三相女神，你说你要去哪里，我们就去哪里好不好？”

“Camelot！”

“what？！你知道我不想回去的，再说了，那边有魔法禁令！你叫我突然间出现在哪儿不是自寻死路吗？”

“哦！Merlin。你绝对是我这辈子见过的，最最最愚笨的法师了！绝对！”

“你才是！你这个长生不老的怪物！”

“Merlin！你竟然敢对我那么无力！想好要接受来自女神的惩罚了吗？！”

“哦，女神，我想，你找我肯定是相好的性格了不是吗？不然早就找别人了，毕竟德鲁伊们可都是身怀绝技的魔法师不是吗？”

“Merlin，不得不说，你脸皮真够厚的。”

“承蒙夸奖，这都是在Arthur身边练出来的，你知道的，在他身边那么多年，不脸皮厚点我早就一命呜呼了。”

“这也不一定，你看到啦，他死之前，哦，不，走之前，对你那副依依不舍的样子，像是会砍你脑袋的人吗？”

“那可说不定，命运什么的不都是你定的吗？想人活就活，想人死就死。随便一个想法就让Arthur这么走了，还让gwen变成了女王，这和Kilgharrah告诉我的命运不太一样啊。”

“不不不，你不懂我的用心良苦，Merlin。不过说真的，与其我们在这里吵个没完，然后引来代理人把我带走，接着你的任务彻底失败，导致Arthur复活失败。你说我们是不是应该先离开这个地方再说？”

“额…这倒是事实。不过，你真的确定要去Camelot。”

“当然，去那边不是能更好的了解人类吗？”

“那我们先去郊区，然后让我打探打探情况再说？还有，我总不可能一直叫你母神吧？那样会不会太奇怪？”

“这个问题是个好问题。这样，叫我trilisa好了，这样就不会暴露了。”

“Trilisa？这名字…好吧。至少别人不会知道你的身份了。”

“那么，我们出发？”

“你还真是心急，Trilisa。”

Merlin再次牵住三相女神的纤细的右手，眼中金光一闪，周身一整狂风过后，二人再次睁开双眼，周围的风景依然变成了属于Comelot特有的郊区森林，看着如此熟悉的坏境，Merlin的眼角染上了自己毫不知觉的泪水。而明白Merlin一举一动的Trilisa，悄悄变出了一块全新的口水兜，拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，待对方转头弯腰的刹那，Trilisa轻手轻脚解开了Merlin脖子上泛旧的口水兜。

“Merlin，逝去你眼角的泪水。接下来我说的话你要听好了，每年Arthur的离开人世的日子，我会消失一天，那一天你就得回到阿瓦隆湖水那里，让Arthur接受他的考验。当你回到阿瓦隆湖水附近一千零一次以后，你就会得到你最想要的答案了。然后现在，你就安心的昏迷吧。”

Trilisa举起右手轻拍了一下Merlin的额头，不容对反做出对于之前那段话的观点，一下子摔倒在地。同时，Trilisa像个无助的姑娘一样的对着天空大喊着救命，果不其然，才一会儿时间，Comelot骑士出现在了他们面前。

5.  
“女王陛下，有要事禀报！”

“进来。”

“女王陛下，我们在郊区发现Merlin和一个女孩。”

“什么？Merlin回来了？！”

“是的，女王陛下。”

“他人在哪里？快点告诉我！”

“回女王，Merlin现在正在接受Gaius的治疗。”

得知Merlin在Gaius屋里，完全顾不上自己女王的形象，立马丢下手上的公文猛地站起，也不顾差点被撞翻的椅子，双手提着笨重的裙子奔跑出了卧室，急急忙忙的赶往Gaius的住处，甚至忘记敲门这件事直接闯了进去。

“Gaius！我听说Merlin回来了？”

“是的，女王陛下。只是他现在正处于昏迷之中，不方便接待你的到来。”

“哦，没关系的，你知道的，对于Merlin，我不会怪他的无理，毕竟他都能和Arthur没大没小了，所以想比较，我希望他对我也是一样不需要太见外。”

Gwen蹑手蹑脚的走进那间属于Merlin的客房，原本以为只会看到一脸苍白虚弱的Merlin，却没想到对方的怀里躺着一位Gwen从来没有见过的小女孩。Gwen一下子没有控制住脸上的表情，一脸震惊的表情转头看向站在身边的Gaius，而对方也是一副没有答案的表情摇了摇头。碍于女孩谁在Merlin右侧的怀里，Gwen退而求其次的坐在Merlin的左侧，伸出手握住了对方的左手，便静静悄悄的盯着Merlin略带苍白的脸庞发起了呆，直到Merlin轻微的挪动才惊醒了意识神游的Gwen同时也吵醒了怀里的女孩。

“Oh…我的脑袋…”

“Merlin！感谢上天，你醒了。”

“Errr…我的女王陛下，你怎么会…”

“Merlin，你都回来，你说我会不来看你吗？”

“我以为你不会欢迎我的，毕竟…”

“Merlin，如果你是指关于Arthur的那些事情，我不会怪你的。其实我一直知道，比起我，在Arthur心里你的地位永远比我重要，只是他从来没有理清过你们之间的关系，而且不用我说你也知道，很早以前他就没办法忍受任何你不在的一秒，更别说他最后的那段时间了。”

“我…我以为…”

“Merlin~这位大姐姐是谁？”

“Trilisa不要无理，这位是Camelot的女王陛下。”

“哎？女王陛下您好，我叫Trilisa，是Merlin的女儿。”

“女儿？！Merlin你不在的这几个月里，你居然有女儿了？天哪，我简直能想象出，这漂亮的小姑娘的妈妈肯定受了不少的苦。”

“哦不。Trilisa。”

听到动静便站在门口的Gaius看着房内闹剧一般的场景，本来就大小不一的双眼，这下变得更加明显了，右边的眉毛高高挑起，虽然没有发出任何一句疑问句，但是熟知Gaius表情的Merlin在瞄一眼的瞬间就明白对方的意思了，一下子也想到不到任何借口，只能红着脸将脑袋垂下装死。然而熟知Merlin的Gaius看到对方如此的神情，大概也猜出Merlin有什么难言之隐，不过对于Gauis来说Merlin相当于是自己的半个儿子，既然儿子有难，当爸爸的岂有不帮忙的道理。

“我的女王陛下，我Merlin现在刚刚才苏醒，身体一定还没有完全复原，我想他大概还是需要大量休息，不如明日等Merlin身体更舒服一些后，再向你请安。”

“那是当然的。Merlin，你好好休息，等你恢复健康，到我的房间来，我想我们需要好好谈一谈不是吗？特别是…关于你的一些问题。”

“是的，我的女王。”

目送Gwen离去的Merlin，刚刚想松一口气，却被Gaius的神情吓得一下子忘了放松这件事，反而紧张了起来。Trilisa看着Merlin和Gaius私底下的互动，在Gwen走后，终于没有形象的大笑了起来，与此同时，明白自己惹了不少麻烦的Merlin，不由自主的用手掌捧住了自己的脸。

6.  
“好了，现在没有别人了，Merlin。”

“Oh…Gaius…别告诉我你也相信她是我的女儿。”

“Merlin，你觉得我会信这些鬼话吗？你怎么可能凭空冒出一个女儿？就你那么效忠陛下的面子下，你说她是Arthur的私生女还有点可信性，所以说，在你消失的这几个月里，到底发生了什么。”

“Gaius，我想你一定不会相信的，这几个月发生了不少的事情，首先Kilgharrah已经陨落。”

“哦，Kilgharrah那老家伙…”

“Gaius，先别急着对它悼念，接下来还有更让你的惊讶的事情。听着，我现在的使命完全不是为了保护那个，已经沉在湖底和女神打了一个赌的愚蠢Arthur，反而是得守护你现在看到的这个小女孩。如果她出什么意外，我相信这个世界也好不到哪里去了。”

“嗯？怎么回事，Merlin？”

“Gaius，允许容重向你介绍，古教最伟大的母神——三相女神。对，你没看错，我的‘女儿’就是她，哦，不，别擦眼睛了，你的眼睛真的没花，她就是那个古教侍奉的女神。”

Gaius完全不敢相信，正锁在Merlin怀里，睁着水灵灵湖蓝色大眼睛的小姑娘，居然会是古教口中代代相传中那位至高无上的母神，要不是这些是从他那信任的Merlin口中脱出，Gaius敢说，他绝对会以为那人是在说笑，或者说，活得不耐烦想被古教诅咒什么的，偏偏说这些话却又是Merlin。

仔细思考了片刻后，Gaius并没有对Merlin的话发表任何意见，只是用了略带探究的眼神望向了对方怀里的小姑娘。Trilisa明显感受到了来自Gaius探究的眼神，只是稍微笑了一下，奇迹就在这个瞬间发生了。原本Gaius略带眼疾的双眼，彻底恢复了如同年轻一般的双眸，浑浊的瞳孔变得清澈，大小不一的双眼也恢复以前的样子，仿佛Gaius双眸从来没有有过任何老年眼睛问题。

“这，实在是…”

“Gaius，这下你相信我说得了吧？”

“Oh…三相女神…我不该亵渎你的神威。”

“Gaius，不知者无罪，我不会惩罚你的。不过…”

“母神，有何吩咐？”

“当我是Merlin亲女儿那样待我就好了~说真的，我还是挺喜欢Merlin的，这孩子真可爱。”

为了表示自己对于Merlin的喜爱，Trilisa紧紧拥入Merlin的怀里。Merlin简直不敢相信女神居然这么，喜欢自己，但是想到女神之前带给Arthur的命运，双手反倒是无所适从，无法拥住怀里的Trilisa。Trilisa知道Merlin这些尴尬的缘由来自于自己，为了让Merlin彻底放心Arthur的情况，伸出自己的右手，轻抚上对方的额头，让自己脑海中属于Arthur的一些情况传送到对方的脑袋里。

Merlin不愧是伟大的魔法师，丝毫没有排斥来自三相女神的信息容量，甚至可以说是完美融合了对方传来的能量。得知Arthur在阿瓦隆的湖水中安静的睡着，悬着许久不安的心也渐渐安分了下来，对怀里的Trilisa衷心的笑了起来，甚至低头轻吻了一下对方的脑袋，在耳旁轻道了一声迟迟而来的感谢。

7.  
休养了两日，Merlin在Gaius的提醒下，不情不愿的准备去觐见女王，临出门前，Gaius再次友情提示，让Meilin记得带上他的女儿，原因很简单，他可不想在Merlin不知情下得罪这世上最不能得罪的人，毕竟就这两天过下来，Gaius很明显的感觉到Trilisa对于Merlin的依赖之情，要不是知道她的真正身份，相信任何人都会磨人她是Merlin的亲生女儿。

“Gaius，你面见国王的时候，有见过一个朝臣带过自家儿女吗？”

“嗯，之前没有，不代表现在没有，Merlin。”

“Oh…那我可不能冒这个险，你懂得，如果Trilisa出什么事，这世界好不了了。”

“那你就得问Trilisa是愿意陪我这个老头子，还是跟着你了。虽然我觉得答案已经很明显了。”

果然如同Gaius所说的那样，Merlin一个转头看向Trilisa的时候，就看到对方一副自己很想跟去的样子。内心重重叹了一口，不知道是不是Trilisa的行为太像是早期的Arthur，Merlin对于她基本上也可以说是百依百顺的宠着。如果不是她那头微卷的黑发，如果不是Merlin性别为男，大概都会以为这个女孩是Merlin和Arthur两情相悦后诞下的子女，毕竟只要是有眼睛的人都看得出，Arthur对Merlin多么依依不舍，或者说自从Merlin当上Arthur的仆人后，Arthur从没有让Merlin离开自己身旁超过一分钟，一旦Merlin只要有三秒以上的空隙不在对方身边，那么只有长耳朵的人基本都能听到来自Arthur的大声呼唤。

那么晚上呢？难到Merlin去侍寝？当然不是这样的，大家都知道，Arthur是多么挑剔的一个人，自从Merlin接任男仆这个任务后，除了他Arthur谁都不要，换句话说，Merlin只有把对方弄的睡着了，才能安全离开，啊？你说万一Arthur半夜醒来会怎么样？哦，对不起，自从Merlin干活起就从来没有见过Arthur半夜起来过，除非Merlin偷偷摸摸进房间的时候，伟大的Arthur王才会被惊醒。咦？你说夜袭？那也是Arthur当王子不太熟悉Merlin的时期，而Merlin也没那么强大的时候啦，现在，哦不，应该说是Arthur王还没驾崩前，夜袭这种事基本上就没有发生过了。所以说，如果你和我们说，Merlin对于Arthur来说只是个无关紧要的男仆，那我想大家都会笑着让你认清事实的，毕竟这里没有人不知道Merlin和Arthur之间的精彩故事。

“Oh…好吧，Trilisa下不为例。我可不想被砍头。”

“嗯嗯…我就去这一次，Merlin你懂我多么想看看人类的宫殿是怎么样的。”

“是是是，那我们走吧。但是我得先和你说好，你可不能像上次那样无理。”

“嗯，我这次闭嘴就好。放心，不会给你惹事的。因为我想Arthur名义上的老婆可不会做什么对不起你的事情，毕竟你对于Arthur来说比她重要多了，难到你自己没感觉的么。”

“Trilisa，东西可以乱吃，话不能乱说。你之前说的话，我不希望被别人听到，那是对女王大不敬的。”

听着Trilisa最后那句话，心中仿佛有根刺一般，狠狠扎进了Merlin的内心深处，不自觉地皱了一下眉头。而Trilisa也知道自己说道Merlin的伤心处，就在自己心理哼了一声。因为她知道，Merlin对于Arthur并不是止于友情那么简单，也不想想她是谁，可别以为用来欺骗自己内心的话语，可以欺骗到伟大的三相女神，毕竟你们两个人出生前，我就已经安排好你两的命运和感情了。

看着脸上有着不服气表情的Trilisa，Merlin笑着揉了揉对方的略微乱糟糟的头发，接着一把将Trilisa抱起，再次转身和Gaius道别后，就往曾经是Arthur的寝室走去，一路上还是稍作内心挣扎，只为了平复呐自己随着越接近寝室跳动越厉害的心，因为那个能让自己如此心跳的那个人现今早已躺入湖底陷入安眠。

8.  
也许托了Arthur的福，Gwen对于Merlin带着他的女儿进宫，完全没有一点怨言，甚至可以说是对女孩是宠爱有加，而且还对Merlin宣称他被允许带着他的女儿上朝，只因为她给她带来类似Arthur的希望之感。

然而出乎Merlin意料之外的是自己被Gwen封为魔法国师，地位价值甚至超过于第一骑士团，然而Gwen的这一举动完全没有引起骑士团成员的任何一个不满，并且在女王宣布这一决定的时候，全场官员和骑士团热烈鼓掌，根本无法适应的Merlin当场愣住了，直到Trilisa轻拉过自己的右手后，才扬起嘴角的一抹几乎无法辨识的微笑。

之后的生活别提有多忙了，基本上女人不太方便出席的场景，全部都由Merlin代替，就连女王每年举办的阅兵式都是Merlin一手操办的，这根本就是从男仆角色毕业后，没有轻松的工作反而是变本加厉的被上层领导剥削劳动力。

就在这样的强大压力之下，Merlin并没有任何的怨言，因他热爱着这个国家，这个被Arthur用死去保护的国家。唯一庆幸的是，Trilisa除了是女神之外，还是个很好的帮手，至少在Merlin累极了的情况下，还能替他解决一些属于政治上的问题。

随着时间的推移，原本甚是年轻的人也逐渐变的衰老，而本来就年老的Gaius完全抵挡不住时间的摧残，在Merlin回来的第五个年头里，年迈的躯体终究抵挡不住死神收割的步伐，Merlin瞒着所有人，运用Trilisa告诉自己的最强治疗魔法，维持着已经无法动弹的Gaius离开了城区，慢慢步上了走向阿瓦隆的道路。在那里，沉睡了那些属于Merlin所喜欢过的人类，从来不会落下任何一个，这自然也包括了Gaius。然而更多的是Gaius生前最后的愿望，想要见一见属于阿瓦隆湖的奇迹。

三人行，花了两天的时间，也是算是平平安安的达到了湖边，三人坐在湖边仿佛是在野餐一般轻松惬意.而Merlin也的算不上有正式的野餐过，当然了，如果随军露宿或者陪着Arthur和Gwen出去也算野餐的话，那就只能说是好久没有野餐过了，至少在国家统一后，Merlin就没有随军露宿过了。

三人在湖边坐了一个下午，到傍晚时刻，也是白魔之力最为虚弱之时，以前的魔法师根本不知道魔法会随着时间的不同，会产生不同的效用，然而这一点也是Merlin当上国师后，一天筋疲力尽想用魔法恢复身体的时候，发现在晚上使用治疗魔法效果基本上是白天的一半还少，甚至连成功率都很低，然而这一切都难不住最伟大的魔法师。可是，这样的魔法持续维持两个昼夜一样的力度，再伟大的魔法师也有体力耗尽的危险。

Gaius了解Merlin的一举一动，就如同父亲对儿子那般的熟悉，知道对方已经支撑不住这个魔法对于自己身的消耗，抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀，用眼神示意着‘够了，Merlin。谢谢你。’  
读懂了Gaius眼神中的话语，不免急红了眼眶，Gaius对于Merlin的重要性根本不亚于Arthur在于Merlin心中的地位。

Trilisa看着快要倒下的Gaius，无奈的摇了摇头，伸手附上对方苍老的额头。用心术密语悄悄告诉着这个不舍得Merlin，待对方如同己出的老好人，告诉他，将来的某一天你还是会遇到Merlin，到时候他依旧是你的干儿子，放心吧，女神说的话，必然会成真。

得到来自女神的祝福，Gaius觉得他已经见到了属于阿瓦隆给他自己的奇迹，已经满足的他在准备合上那双已经无力再睁开的双眸时，阿瓦隆的湖水突然爆发出了湛蓝的光芒，从湖的中央浮上来一位漂亮的有着乌黑发质的女人。

当女人走到Gaius的身旁，弯腰亲吻上对方苍老满是皱纹的额头，瞬间Gaius周身一阵白光闪过，随后出现了一位年轻的，Merlin从来没见过的男人，但是不难认出，那就是Gaius。来不及惊讶，就只看到对方笑着对着挥了挥手，随后就跟着湖中女神走向了湖水的中心。

看到此情此景，Merlin完全不知道到底是该哭着缅怀Gaius，还是吃惊的长大嘴巴感叹这一切的发生，还没做好准备的事情真心让Merlin哭笑不能。知道Merlin会吃一惊的Trilisa这时欢快的大笑了起来，而Merlin也随着对方开怀的笑了起来，等二人笑够以后，Merlin虽然抱有好奇心但也知道什么该问什么不该问，所以只是弯腰整理了一下野餐的装备，便牵起Trilisa的小手踏上的回城的道路。

9.  
“Merlin，既然Gaius已经逝去了，那你是不是要接下这个御医的职责。”

“不，女王陛下。我想辞去我的身份，离开这里。”

“为什么？难道你在这里待着不好吗？离开是为了什么？”

“为了我的使命，女王陛下。我有未完成的使命，所以必须得离开。”

“这…”

“女王陛下，我已经看到命运安排下成立的伟大国度，而我的命运曾是辅佐亚瑟王成立这个国家，但可惜吾王的命运太过于波折而英年早逝。所以我才会带着女儿回到这里，帮助女王完成命运安排中的大业。如今事业已成，那么我就该完成我剩下该完成的使命了。恕我不能再扶持你左右。”

“难道就没有…一点点挽留的余地了吗？”

“不。三相女神给我安排的命运并非如此。”

“那…好吧。Merlin，愿女神与你同在。”

“多谢女王的宽厚仁慈。”

做完此生中大概是最后一次的臣民之礼，便牵起Trilisa的右手，双眸中金光一闪而过。等强风过后，步入Merlin眼眸的是一片清晰的湖水，下意识的皱起自己好看的眉头，然后弯下头望向自己身边的Trilisa。看出对方眼中的疑问，Trilisa发出银铃般的小声。

“哈哈，Merlin，想不到吧，最后还是离不开阿瓦隆湖。”

“什么意思？不是说好带你到处游山玩水看透人世吗？怎么你反而带我来了阿瓦隆湖？”

“Merlin，还记得我和你说过，对于Arthur的考验吗？”

“嗯，每年忌日的时候醒来，然后看着我孤独的在湖边徘徊，我不是每天都在顺利完成和你的约定吗？”

“嘿嘿，我知道啊，但是，去年那次，我‘一不小心’让Arthur发现了我的存在。”

“什么？怎么回事？”

“怎么说，我好奇他对你的执着到底有多深，结果，不小心就…”

“不，不是的，你肯定是故意的。”

“啊啊啊~被你发现了。”

“等等，既然你是故意这么做的，难道你…”

“嗯哼，我已经看得太多了，已经足够了，只是没想到一个城市的人就能包括了所有的人性。”

“当初我就和你说人性很复杂的。”

“你有么？”

“没有嘛？”

“有吗？”

“算了，现在不适合讨论这个问题。我比较想知道，接下来我们该怎么办？”

“很简单，用你的魔法，在这里搭一座小木屋出来，够我们两住，额，或者说，适合人住就好了，因为天知道到时候会不会有别的人来住。”

“什么？你不是三相女神么？还有你不知道的命运线？”

“哦，Merlin。你也太小看你自己了，我从来就没看清过你的命运线，你就是个迷，或许你不知道，只要和你走的近的人类，随着时间的推移都因为你的影响而改变了自己的命运线。”

“例子。”

“Arthur就是个很好的例子。他本该不会那么早就毙命的，就因为你，Merlin，如果不是你太爱，对，爱，你太爱他了，为了他你居然否决了自己，否决了魔法，所以…我才会决定让他提早死，哦，不对，不是我，我只是被逼着牵引了那条命运线。”

“你别骗我了，命运女神还有被逼的时候？”

“当然了，就好比女王有大臣，女神也是有下属的，他们全都认定Arthur是有罪的，我也没办法，即使我是众神之上，也不过是个最高执行官。”

“那么，女神能辞去职位吗？有的休息吗？”

“Oh，My Dear. Merlin，神不需要休息，也不需要假期，那些都只是给能感觉到疲累的生物准备的。”

“比如说我。”

“No，Merlin，你已经不在那个范畴里了，你的魔法，已经让你成为一个半神了，或者说是可以挑战神的存在了。”

10  
“换句话说我可以挑战你了吗？”Merlin挑眉看了一眼Trilisa。

Trilisa没有否认，只是笑着用小碎步的方式跳着离开。Merlin摇了摇头地看着调皮的三相女神。经过这几年的共同生活，Trilisa用切身行动推翻了女神在Merlin脑子中刻板的模样，反倒是她身上充满了孩童的那份天真。

Merlin度步走到阿瓦隆边，清澈的湖水与永远无法到达的幻境重叠在一起，迷雾环绕着的仙境近在眼前却远在天边。Merlin不由自主地重叹一口气，在湖边不安地走动着。Trilisa在不远处的树后，注意着湖边不安地走来走去的Merlin，皱了皱眉，随后无声地张了张口。

阿瓦隆的湖水，在女神的召唤之下，发出耀眼的光芒，湖中精灵Freya应召出现在Merlin的面前，双手中捧着一个水滴造型的挂饰。Merlin有些不解地看着突然出现的Freya，但是还是接过了对方递过来的挂饰，将它挂于脖子之上。原本透明的水晶挂坠内突然燃烧起内芯是金色的黑色火焰，说不出来的诡异。

“Freya，这是？”

“Merlin，这个代表着他的守护。你可千万别弄丢了哦。”

“我不会的，我一定会好好收藏的。谢谢你，Freya。”

“嗯？这可不能谢我，如果不是她的命令，我也做不了这样的事。”

Freya对着梅林调皮地眨了眨右眼，随后跟着光芒一起消失在了阿瓦隆湖中，通往仙境的大门再次关闭。Merlin伸手摸了摸在胸口上的挂饰，那簇火焰正在透明水晶内燃烧着。与此同时，亚瑟脖子上挂着的蓝色水晶内燃烧起金色黑芯的火焰，它刚好代表着Merlin的魔法。Freya回到仙境，第一时间冲到亚瑟王永眠的地方，吓得周围的精灵统统飞起不说，甚至用着极其不解的目光注意着她的一举一动。

Freya盯着怀抱着石中剑，在黑色火焰照射下，反射出诡异的光线，诱惑着Freya伸手触摸，结果意外的划破了精灵的手指。透明的精灵血液，滴落在了石中剑上。顿时，被封印在蓝色水晶中的火焰猛地冲出束缚，缠绕在沾有精灵血的石中剑上。Freya听到了女神的声音，她倾诉着时间到了，一切准备就绪。Freya赶紧回头看向亚瑟躺着的位置，却再也没有看到那张帅气的脸，留下的只有一把她无法举起的剑。

为了歌颂伟大的亚瑟王，此剑后来被湖中精灵们称为断钢剑（Excalibur）

在女神的指引之下，Merlin被迫在阿瓦隆边上盖起了小木屋，蜗居在其中。然而他不知道的是，在这个时间流失速度和外界并不对等的阿瓦隆仙境里，来了一位不速之客，要不是它体内的灵魂来自伟大的亚瑟王，或许会引起阿瓦隆的恐慌。Merlin更不知道的是，曾经的德鲁伊一族从人类的世界里隐退而出，并且与普通人划出分界，活在属于他们的世界，并且自称为巫师，甚至将普通人类称为麻瓜。

随后的几百年间，Merlin一直和女神住在一起，搞着那些所谓命运的故事，只不过Trilisa大部分情况下，会把好玩的命运当做故事述说给Merlin听，其余的时候，则在房间内的水晶球上指手画脚。直到后来，古教因为人类残酷的战争，决定彻底退出人类的世界，不再干预之际，找到了他们，将Trilisa带回了神的世界，为此，Merlin将自己挂在脖子上的挂饰送给了女神，换来女神的轻笑。

“Merlin，你确定你不在需要Arthur的保护了吗？”

“Trilisa，足够了，几百年了，我也成长的足够让他安心了不是吗？你看，Freya也没有找过我了，说明他现在很安全不是吗？”梅林微笑着将挂饰套在了Trilisa的脖子上。Trilisa摸了摸脖子上有火焰燃烧着的水晶挂饰，抬头看向Merlin，凑到对方耳边。

“Merlin，在我走之前，告诉你个秘密吧。Arthur因为神迹，早已转世成神了，所以早就脱离了我的掌控。从很久以前，他就掌握了自己命运。小心，Merlin，有些事情已经偏离轨道了。”

Trilisa留下了不明不白的话语，让Merlin有些摸不着头脑，但是还是点头接受了她的劝告。Trilisa在回到神界之前，狠狠地拥抱了一下Merlin，Merlin整个脸都陷阱了酥胸，刷的一下，脸红的不行。

Merlin在挥别了女神之后，走到了湖边，不顾湖边土壤的潮湿，一屁股坐了下来，对着阿瓦隆湖自言自语。

“Arthur，我不知道，你还在不在......但是，我想告诉你，我活得挺好的，希望你成为了神，就不要再像之前那样闹腾了，虽然我挺喜欢你那样的.......”Merlin的眼角滑过一滴眼泪，然后轻笑出声。“也对，你都是神了，有什么不能做的呢，也是，是我瞎操心了。这样吧，Arthur，如果百年之后，还有机会的话，我想，我大概会勇敢这么一回吧。”

Merlin像是下定了什么决心，双眸中的金光流转着，湖面的某一处散发出一阵微弱的光芒。Merlin看着毫无反应的阿瓦隆湖，有点寂寞地单手撑头，有注视了一会儿湖面，张了张嘴，自嘲地笑了笑，随后站了起来，拍了拍裤子上的潮湿的泥土，便回到了小木屋。

阿瓦隆的湖底正睡着一条黑色的巨龙，它不像Kilgharrah那样拥有庞大身体，反而是极为细长，脑袋上长有类似鹿的角，脸也似食草动物那般窄长，鼻子旁长着两根长须，脑袋周围和背脊上长有同样短而密的毛发，然后在躯体的末端聚拢。盘睡着的龙，几乎没有一位精灵干打扰，除了Freya这一位精灵会近近地观望，只因对方有着和亚瑟王相同的灵魂和瞳色。

黑色的龙，几乎一天都在睡觉，只有某些特定的时刻才会醒来，别的精灵或许不知道，但是Freya知道，那是亚瑟王死去的一天，曾经亚瑟王为了换取复活而答应女神的条件之一。每当那个时候，黑龙就会自动醒来，浮到湖面去看那个唯一一位可以活在阿瓦隆附近的人类，或者说半神。

一开始Freya以为这条龙带有亚瑟的记忆，后来她打消了这个念头，因为每次黑龙看完Merlin回来后，从来没有发表过任何意见，只是回到了亚瑟王曾经躺着的地方，对着断钢剑吐着龙炎，打磨着剑身，因此，断钢剑至始至终散发着特殊的光芒。

大约又过了几百年，人类经历了两次世界大战，愤怒的人民终于明白了和平的重要性，各国签署了和平条约，将一切的战争趋之门外。然而，在人类大战期间，魔法界也不太平，黑巫师与白巫师大战，黑巫师战败被关押，白巫师一举成名，随后成为了某魔法学校的校长。

至于Merlin本人，对外传言被困在了自己的魔法之中，实际上则活在阿瓦隆湖边，期间也被一些被命运指引的擅闯者打扰过，比如，帮助四位小朋友建造了个学校，又比如帮助某些炼金术师，用自己百年魔力换来一颗可以使人长生不老的石头。

就在Merlin以为，一切都可以恢复平静的时候，他发现他居然回到了11岁！

更过分的是，曾经他帮忙建造的学校，用猫头鹰给他寄来了一份入学通知书。

命运的齿轮，再次转动。

远在神界的三相女神，看着水晶球内展现出的画面。

变小的梅林正拿着羊皮纸咬牙切齿，罪魁祸首正以此为乐。

—THE END—


	2. 入学通知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古教的礼物

夜空中一声尖锐的猫头鹰叫声，打破了一个沉醉了千年的梦境。霍格沃茨的御用猫头鹰飞到了一个普通人类无法踏入的禁地，然而禁地的中心却住着一位少年，或者原本住着一位青年却不知道为何，一觉睡醒后变成了十一岁的摸样。

梅林一睡觉睡醒猛然发现自己回到了年幼期，然而说来奇怪的是，魔力并没有恢复到幼年期的水准，反而莫名其妙的更上一层，脑海中不断闪现着古教神秘的话语。不停的告诉着梅林命运即将再次启动，能否把握就是他的选择了，这是古教能给予梅林最好的礼物。

适应了几天十一岁的身体后，伴随着一阵尖锐的猫头鹰叫声，一封信件出现在了梅林住处的门前，猫头鹰礼貌用嘴敲了敲门，便拍拍翅膀飞走了。梅林一脸好奇的打开门，并未看到任何的生物，带着好奇的心情拿起地上，反面信封开启处，戳着一枚有着狮子蛇獾鹰的火漆印。一看这熟悉的标记，Merlin一瞬间哭笑不得的手中的信封打开，抽出其中的羊皮纸，仔细阅读了起来。

 

霍格沃茨魔法学校

校长：阿不思·邓布利多  
（国际魔法联合会会长、巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团一级魔法师）

亲爱的艾默瑞斯先生：  
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃兹魔法学校就读。随信附上所需的书籍及装备一览表。  
学校定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。

副校长（女）  
米勒娃·麦格  
谨上

霍格沃兹魔法学校

[制服]

一年级新生需要：  
1.三套素面工作袍（黑色）  
2.一顶日间戴的素面尖顶帽（黑色）  
3.一双防护手套（火龙皮或同类材料制作）  
4.一件冬用斗篷（黑色，银扣）

请注意：学生全部服装均须缀有姓名标牌

[课本]  
全部学生均需准备下列图书：  
《标准咒语，初级》 米兰达·戈沙克著  
《魔法师》 巴希达·巴沙特著  
《魔法理论》 阿德贝·沃夫林著  
《初学变形指南》 埃默里克·斯威奇著  
《千种神奇草药及蕈类》 菲利达·斯波尔著  
《魔法药剂与药水》 阿森尼·吉格著  
《怪兽及其产地》 纽特·斯卡曼著  
《黑暗力量：自卫指南》 昆丁·特林布著

[其他装备]  
一支魔杖  
一只坩埚（锡鑞制，标准尺寸2号）  
一套玻璃或水晶小药瓶  
一架望远镜  
一台黄铜天平

学生可携带一只猫头鹰或一只猫或一只蟾蜍

在此特别请家长注意，一年级新生不准自带飞天扫帚

看着以上的入学说明，梅林脸上的表情更是古怪的说不出话，天知道，他最烦的就是用魔杖来发动任何一个咒语。要知道，用魔杖的魔法师都不是好魔法师，基本上不是天生魔力有问题就是半个哑炮。他哪里会知道，在帮助那四个人创建了魔法学校之后，那些个魔法师的后人各个都天性不足的需要运用魔杖才能发动魔法了。

可惜，梅林猜错了，并不是说后来的魔法师都需要魔杖，而是他们自称为巫师，以使用魔杖为己任，却不知道就是因为魔杖的存在，反而削弱了他们大部分的魔法天份，天生具有魔法天分的人，根本不需要使用魔杖，只有后天获得魔力或者魔力不足的情况下才需要借助魔杖中魔力的帮助，然而现在的巫师却错以为只有靠魔杖才能发挥魔法的作用。

就在梅林还在纠结如何回复这份他不应该收到的入学通知的时候，一声熟悉的龙啸出现在密林之中，眨眼间一头纯黑的龙出现在梅林的面前。梅林抬头看向面前的黑龙，伸手摸了摸对方垂下的脑袋，就一眨眼的时间，眼前的巨龙化为了一只毛色亮丽的黑色猫头鹰，一脸欢喜的用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭梅林的脸。

这时突然明白什么的梅林，无语的凭空变出一支笔，在第一页信的末端签上自己的名字，毕竟谁能想到梅林·艾默瑞斯就是他们口头禅中的那位梅林呢？猫头鹰一看Merlin签下自己的大名后，飞快地从对方的手中叼走那份尚未叠起的信纸，眨眼间飞去老远，更是让Merlin内心破口大骂着古教，这算哪门子的礼物，根本就是把人往坑里推啊！


	3. 龙与酒吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新的宠物与霍格沃兹的教师

02  
顺利完成送信任务的猫头鹰，在飞出霍格沃兹的范围后，就变回了原型随性的发出了一声响亮的龙吟，虽说没有吵到魔法界的人，却吵到了异常敏感的魔法生物，几乎是在龙吟在高空响亮的瞬间，禁林中的生物不同程度的躁动了起来，甚至是校长室内的凤凰，都不安分的鸣叫了起来，惊动了正打算就寝的邓布利多。

老远梅林就听到了熟悉的龙吟声，毕竟过了上千年，还能听到被称为已经灭绝的远古巨龙的叫声，Merlin颇有感受，想当初这样的龙吟陪伴了自己几百年，直到基哈拉那头巨龙说是要寻找隐蔽起来的族群后，就再也没有听到过类似的龙吟了，更多的是那些误闯禁地的旁支龙系的龙叫声，甚至都算不上龙吟。

梅林从窗口望出去，果然就是之前那条黑色巨龙，不知道什么原因，他并不像是西方的龙族，反倒更像是东方神秘的龙族，传言可以呼风唤雨的龙类。细长的龙身上，布满了细小的黑色鳞片，在月光下反射着神秘的光泽。就在Merlin还在好奇为什么会有东方龙出没的时候，巨龙瞬间化为一阵烟雾钻进梅林的小木屋内并且盘踞在他的面前。

“你就是我的新主人吗？”

“你是东方的古龙。”

“是的，奉承命运的指点，前来协助你。”

“哦，行吧，我接下来要去学校读书，你准备怎么办？又不能带巨型宠物去学校。”

“这很简单。”

话音未落，梅林就感觉手腕一凉，抬起一看一条蛇形手环缠于其上，脑海中出现了巨龙的声音，说是不用担心没有宠物的问题，他可以用它的能力幻化出一只猫头鹰。安心下来的梅林伸手用手指抚摸过手环，那细腻的鳞片感受，让他眼中无意识的闪过一阵金光。等他回过神来，他已然离开了自己的住处，来到了一个破旧的酒吧面前——破釜酒吧。梅林低看了看身上这不太符合魔法界身份的麻瓜衣服，有点尴尬的推开了酒吧的大门，还好酒吧内的人大部分都穿着混杂。

酒吧老板第一时间就注意到了这个站在门口，只有11岁大小的小孩，便左右环顾看看是不是有霍格沃兹的教师，然后就在吧台的不远处发现了正在独自喝着闷酒的斯内普教授。装模作样的擦着酒杯走到斯内普面前，看着对方狐疑的眼神，便用自己的眼神示意了一下对方。斯内普正奇怪自己尚未点下一杯酒，这八卦的老板就跑到了自己的面前，结果顺着对方的目光望去，看到酒吧门口站着一位没有任何成年人陪伴的未成年小巫师，毕竟这个酒吧麻瓜可看不见。斯内普下意识瞪了一下爱管闲事的老板，站起来一甩衣袍就走向了那个小孩，与此同时老板轻松的耸了耸肩。

梅林尴尬的站在门口纠结着该怎么办的时候，一个脸色黑暗的男人走到自己的面前，紧缩的眉头表现出他的不耐烦，却又不知道为何依旧选择站在自己的面前，仿佛自己是什么讨厌的鼻涕虫一般。梅林不打算在不知道对方的情况下就惹到对方，就下定决心先自己主动开口，无意识的做出了贵族的礼仪，一个标准的低头礼。

“尊敬的先生，请问您找我有事吗？”


	4. 古灵阁与龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪的少年

斯内普紧皱的眉头略微放松却丝毫没有放下心中的警惕感，没想到对方相貌平平还在没有任何监护人陪同下就像是走丢了的小鬼似的，竟然还懂得古代的贵族礼仪，不免好奇了起来。毕竟如今会一个人，特别是以一个未成年巫师的身份来到这个地方的，基本上都是麻瓜种。

“跟上。”

略过了自我介绍的部分，斯内普直接转身向某处走去。梅林望着男人翻滚的黑袍，无意识地做出了一个恶作剧的表情，耸了耸肩就用小碎步以略快的速度跟上。两个人一前一后的来到酒吧的后方，斯内普直接抽出魔杖敲打着墙壁上的砖块，一条隐藏的街道魔术般的出现在了两人面前，斯内普头也不回的进去了，根本不等对方是不是会对这样的场景有适应期。还好梅林对这些魔法见怪不怪了，也没多想就跟着对方走进了这条热闹非凡的街。

那一天，是对角巷的路人，头一回看到寡言的斯内普带着一位不知是麻瓜种还是纯血的少年，然而他们殊不知，这样的奇景在往后的日子里会变得非常的常见。梅林敏锐的察觉到周围人观察自己的目光，心想自己也没做错什么事，没什么藏着掖着的，自然抬头挺胸的跟在对方身后，直至后来他正式入学后才明白，当初为什么那么多人会好奇的看着自己。

新到一个世界，第一件事就是去换钱，而斯内普不用想都能猜到小鬼身上只会有麻瓜的钱，所以自然而然的首要目标就是古灵阁。回眸瞥了一眼身边跟着的小鬼，斯内普的内心颇为满意，毕竟很少有小鬼会如此的安静并且能跟得上自己的脚步，想归想斯内普依旧一个转身走向了有着两道门为入口的内室，进入了内里颇为富丽堂皇的古灵阁。紧随着对方步伐的梅林，先是看到第一扇门口的妖精，或者说哥布林，毕竟从梅林的认知来讲，妖精属于迷你型的。看着他们毕恭毕敬的行礼的摸样，梅林忍不住摇了摇头，随后在他踏进古灵阁地盘的瞬间，原本所有忙碌着的哥布林们突然间都停了下来，目光直直的盯着他。

就在斯内普正一脸面无表情的看着毫无动静的妖精们的时候，一只穿着尚且算得上是华贵的妖精快速的从柜台上走下来，毕恭毕敬的站在梅林面前，甚至弯下了他们长久不曾弯过的腰身，全然一副听从安排的样子，眼中却闪烁着妖精特有的贪婪目光。这时Merlin装作了一副完全没有见过这样场景的表情，紧张的盯着面前的哥布林，手不由自主的抓紧了身边人的衣袍一角。斯内普紧锁着眉头看着一切，不由自主的带着身边的小鬼往后退了一步。

“尊贵的客人，请往这边走...”

带着身边的小鬼走向柜台，看着妖精矫健的爬上去的样子，斯内普往后退了一步留下小鬼面对那群狡猾的妖精们。Merlin回顾了一下周围在自己走近柜台后就又再次忙碌起手上活的哥布林们，带着一脸狐疑的表情将目光收回到面前的哥布林身上。

“名字？”

“梅林艾默瑞斯”

“梅林艾默瑞斯尚未拥有账户，是否需要开户？”

“嗯...我觉得我需要个金库？”

说话间，梅林从口袋里掏出一枚闪着黑色光芒的鳞片，顿时让站在他身后的斯内普和面前的哥布林猛地愣住。一片上古的蛇鳞，其中的药用价值不可估量，这种极佳的材料在翻倒巷里都不一定找得到，面前这个少年居然就能轻易的拿出，不愧能让所有的妖精瞬间停下手头的工作，这时斯内普明白了小鬼进门的瞬间，妖精们就已经闻到了珍宝的味道。

“不知道开金库需不需要抵押金，如果需要的话，不知道这片鳞片值不值？”

只见柜台上的妖精嘱咐着身后的妖精，伸出手接过梅林手中的鳞片，将其放在灯光之下照射，看着鳞片上的纹路，更多的妖精聚集到梅林的身边，但是目光都盯着那片反射着光芒的鳞片，直到一个穿着仆人样式服装的妖精出现在梅林和斯内普的身边，领着二人前去通往金库的大门。

然而当两人一妖精踏入金库的地盘时，一阵痛苦的龙吟吸引起了梅林的注意力，便向身边的哥布林询问起为什么金库会有龙吟的时候。身旁的高大男人终于开口了，简易的概括了一下古灵阁的历史和有头龙守卫着金库的消息。说到龙的时候，梅林注意到了男人面无表情的脸上有了一丝不甘的情绪，虽然转瞬即逝，但他大致能猜到原因，不由得内心笑了起来。而这时，一直沉寂在梅林手腕上的蛇形手链蠢蠢欲动了起来。

伴随着，一声又一声充满着痛苦的龙吟呼唤，妖精完全不管那头龙传达的痛苦之情，执意让二人坐上仿佛矿车一般的小车，在一场如同过山车般的路程中，Merlin手腕上的手链瞬间不见，而那痛苦的龙吟逐渐减弱了起来。同时，翻山越岭的小车也在一个全新的金库门前停了下来，说起来非常巧的是，金库正对着一头龙。梅林的目光完全被身后被囚禁起来的龙或者说龙脖子上的生物吸引住了，而身旁的斯内普同样顺着梅林的目光看了过去，注意到龙的脖子上缠着的是什么后，眼内闪过一阵精光随后便将目光收回到梅林身上。

随着金库被打开，梅林先踏了进去，从裤子的口袋里摸出一个布质的小袋子，随意的丢在金库内，便走了出来，然后示意身边的妖精关上金库的大门。完全不明白这位做了什么的妖精只能关上大门，而这时一阵微风刮过，梅林感觉手腕一沉，就知道某条龙又回来了，偷偷摸摸用自己的左手摸向右手腕，然而这一切全被在一旁的斯内普捕捉在眼底，却不露声色的依旧陪在梅林的身边。

再次坐上小车回到地面上后，之前还在研究鳞片的妖精态度完全不一样了起来，甚至把面前的二人请到了包房之内，一脸严肃的双手呈递上一份详细的金库内容详情报表，然而梅林只是扫了一眼，便将手中的报表撕毁的同时，收到了哥布林送来的一把金钥匙。出乎意料的是，梅林将手中的金钥匙交给了身边的男人。

“我想阁下在刚才知道了我的名字，那我是否能用这把金钥匙来换取您的名字呢？这位先生？”


	5. 偶遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偶遇 收买人心可不好呢

“西弗勒斯斯内普，你未来的魔药学教授。”

“斯内普教授。这把金钥匙就送给你了，我相信金库里面的内容你一定会很有兴趣的。毕竟你刚才就好奇了不是么。”

斯内普被戳穿了刚才的小心思后，看着梅林手中金钥匙不为所动，脸上一副不是我的东西我不要的摸样，让梅林忍不住笑了起来，心想着过了那么多年有些人类还是依旧那么的喜欢隐藏自己的内心，明明内心好奇到不行，却依旧那一副面无表情的某养，很难不让人对他产生隔阂感。笑着将手中的钥匙强硬的塞到斯内普的手中，随后又从上衣口袋里掏出了几个色泽极佳的宝石。

待在一旁的哥布林连忙伸手接过宝石，将其精准且快速的过称后，吩咐着一旁待命的其他哥布林。只见哥布林收下宝石后，匆匆忙忙的走出包间，接着有有好几个哥布林抱着几袋钱的样子走了进来。斯内普看着妖精们进进出出的摸样，更加对面前的梅林产生了不少于5个的疑问。能猜出斯内普对自己的好奇，梅林只是耸肩笑了笑。

在古灵阁忙活了半天，无意间多开了个金库的梅林，踹着装着零花钱的口袋，虽然这个口袋里的数目远远超过了口袋大小所显示的那样，但是对于梅林而言根本不算什么，毕竟做惯亚瑟仆人的他，对金银财宝根本不管在心上不说，这千年的生活也让他早就学会了何为平常心。

梅林无意识地摸了摸自己的肚子，半天的时间消磨已经让这个十一岁小孩的身体感受到了饥饿，毕竟已经不是活了千年的身体，对于食物的需求也莫名其妙的恢复到了小孩子的水准，下意识地想要用魔法解决自己饥饿的问题，后转念一想，身边有个算不上自己的人教授，并不能当着对方的面暴露自己的能力，毕竟对方是敌是友他可不知。

“斯内普教授，我想，我能不能先吃点东西？毕竟刚才……”

“我想，这个请求可以接受。”

不知是不是刚才一波好感刷得有点太高了，一反常态的是，斯内普居然微微侧身伸手牵住了梅林的手，略带凉意的手掌包裹住了对方略带温暖的小手，从掌心传来的暖意似乎是软化了斯内普冰冷的气息，脸上的表情也微微地柔和了起来。

斯内普手牵手带领着梅林前往一家餐厅，刚刚踏进餐厅没有一秒钟，一头铂金色发色的男子出现在了两人面前，梅林下意识地抬头看了一眼，随即便垂下脑袋，用一种幼兽专用的胆小模式，另一只手也悄悄地握住斯内普的长袍，甚至模拟出了瑟瑟发抖的状态。斯内普几乎在梅林另一只手抓住长袍的瞬间，就察觉到对方的害怕，不经意地冷下脸望着面前的卢修斯马尔福。卢修斯原本在遇到斯内普的时候想要一如既往的打招呼，却眼尖的发现对方正牵着一位自己没有见过的幼童，脑海里想着对方平日里不近生人，对自己的教子都没有那么友好的前提下，眼中一闪而过怀疑的神情，询问的话语不经意间脱口而出。

“西弗，怎么，你现在也有兴趣带领新生了吗？”

斯内普听着卢修斯在新生这个词上面的重音，嚼着其中的含义挑起一边的眉毛，却收紧了握着梅林手的手掌，一声不吭地看着面前突然像是孔雀一样的某人，余光却瞄到了正站在卢修斯身边挺直着腰板的，他那贵族气质十足的教子，德拉科马尔福。而德拉科在看到教父的瞬间下意识行了一下贵族的礼仪，这一切都被梅林看在眼里，了然般地进一步收紧了握着对方长袍的小手。

“卢修斯，你今天怎么舍得带着你的小龙来对角巷。”

“入学准备，这不是你正在做的工作吗？”

斯内普听出卢修斯话中有话，带着梅林悄悄往旁边带了一步，微微点了一下头，便不再管卢修斯愈发明显的狐疑表情，转而带着梅林入座点餐，在等待餐食上桌期间，斯内普略微向梅林普及了一下魔法界的贵族和霍格沃兹的学院，看着对方一脸受教的模样，斯内普内心略带满意的点了点头，脸上去依旧维持着冰冷的气息，直到后期梅林吃甜点不小心将奶油弄到鼻尖时，才稍微流露出一丝笑意，虽然和他那油腻腻的头发一点都不相陪，不过不想惹毛对方的梅林只能默默吞了一口口水。


	6. 魔杖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这可真神奇

梅林对于这一顿颇为满意的用餐的过后，快速地擦了擦吃完餐后甜点的嘴唇，用一脸期待的眼神望着正坐在对面享用着最后一口甜点时，脸上正摆在不耐烦有碍于礼仪的关系而被迫吃下甜腻腻东西的斯内普教授。斯内普在被甜得发腻的点心折磨之余，看到对面幼儿闪闪发亮的眼神时，不由自主地加快了进食的速度，几乎是在梅林毫无礼仪的进食过程结束后没几秒，他也解决完了他并不怎么爱吃的甜品，鉴于他每次去校长室都要被迫接受这些甜腻腻的东西为前提。

“斯内普教授，接下来我们要去哪儿？”

斯内普听到来梅林的提问，余光瞄到不远处奥利凡德魔杖店，目光下意识地盯着那里。梅林察觉到坐在对面的人把视线投向了窗外某一点，就如同曾经亚瑟喜欢做的那样。梅林顺着斯内普的目光望过去，发现了一家看着不怎么起眼，甚至有点破旧的店面，然后看着门上挂着的招牌，梅林心里哦了一声，明白下一站要去挑选魔杖了。然后，梅林不由得好奇了起来，毕竟他很难想象，有什么魔杖能适应他体内强大的魔力，更不要说，变小后莫名其妙又提升一步的魔力了。

“接下来，我要去挑选魔杖了吗？”

斯内普听着耳边响起的稚嫩嗓音，点了点头，随后颇有风度地从座位上站起，一个转身，长袍随着他的动作甩起，而梅林则是小心翼翼地伸出手牵住了斯内普的小手指，仿佛是害怕自己会在人潮中走丢的幼童一般。对于梅林这样的行为，斯内普只是轻轻哼了一声，也就让着对方这样牵着他，前往了下一个目的地。

斯内普伸手推开商店破旧的门，门上挂着的铃铛发出的响声回档在屋内，带着梅林走进屋内，却因屋内混合着不同木材的怪异气味，让他两不约而同地皱眉。梅林在踏进魔杖的瞬间，脑海里就像是烟花爆炸一样，叽叽喳喳的吵闹个不停，他可没有想过，魔杖居然还有自己的意识，或许是他低估了魔法生物的无限可能性，毕竟木头做的桌椅都能表达出自己的意愿了，更不要提那些有意识的木材和有意识的魔法生物材料了。

梅林被那些吵闹的声音烦得头疼，无意识地在脑海中大声喊着闭嘴，没想到，这一喊，那些叽叽喳喳的吵闹声瞬间安静下来，就剩下一两根魔杖还在那儿好奇的发出轻微的声响，然而在这安静的氛围下，梅林意外的捕捉到了一丝微弱的呼噜声，就好比亚瑟熟睡时会发出的声响，想到他梅林的脸色不由自主的缓和了。这时，一个苍老的声音从里屋传了出来，紧接着一位极其老态的人走了出来。

“啊，新生的巫师总要选择他需要的魔杖，欢迎来到奥利凡德魔杖店，从公元前就在制作魔杖了，在这里，总能找到适合你的魔杖，他将陪伴你一生直至死亡。你习惯用右手还是左手？”

梅林听到死亡这个字的时候，在内心嘀咕了一下，要知道他可是长生不老，他可不确定这根魔杖能陪伴到他几时，不过，说不定他都挑不出适合他的魔杖。就这样想着，梅林还是非常主动的伸出自己的右手，任由对方测量自己的手掌与手臂长度。

奥利凡德看着他测量出来的数据，脑子快速地运转着，在他的心里有一种奇怪的感觉，总觉得店里的魔杖们有点安静过头了，虽然往日里魔杖们也都很闲，啊，忘了说了，他能制作魔杖的最大原因就在于他能听懂材料们的低语，这样才能搭配出最合适的魔杖，从而避免材料之间的针锋相对或者互相吃醋。可现在也是他头一次遇到这样安静的场面，要知道每次有人踏进魔杖店的时候，他们都会稍微热闹一下，然而现在未免太过于诡异了。奥利凡德这样想着，从桌子底下抽出一个盒子，打开盒子取出魔杖，刚准备放到对方手上，就听到魔杖百般不乐意的尖叫，这下他更加好奇了。

梅林刚接过对方店主递过来的魔杖，就听到砰地一声，尖端猛地炸出烟花，然后魔杖像是逃命一样地跳回了原来盒子里。奥利凡德看到这一幕，脸上表情一下子乐开了花。

“神奇！主人挑选着魔杖的同时，魔杖也在挑选着主人！快，来试试这一根。”

随着，奥利凡德拿出得魔杖越多，魔杖店内越发的混乱，一会儿不是变出一条蛇在屋里到处逃窜，被斯内普一个咒语解决，不然就是各种烟花表演，然而这些烟花表演又不像是以往那种可以炸了魔杖店屋顶的破坏力，反倒是有一种魔杖闹小情绪的感觉。总之，在试了不下几十种魔杖之后，奥利凡德突然想起来什么，一下子窜进了里屋，拿出了一个没有任何花纹或者样式的黑色盒子，他轻轻地打开盒盖，里面躺着一支12英寸的魔杖。奥利凡德拿起这支正在打着呼噜的魔杖，小心翼翼地交付于面前的孩童。

梅林在试过几十支魔杖后，听着魔杖们的抽泣声，不由得偷笑，毕竟他可不怎么乐意使用魔杖不说，他也怕那些魔杖承受不了他的魔力。梅林想归想，还是接过了店家递来的下一支魔杖，然而这根魔杖却意外地没有爆炸或者变出一些奇怪的东西，反而在前端喷薄出白银的光芒。奥利凡德看到魔杖的反应，顿时乐得伸手握住了小客户的肩膀，一个劲兴奋地喊道。

“太神奇了！这真是太神奇了！这可是我做过的最奇怪的魔杖了，要知道。他没有内芯，却的确是一根完整的魔杖，十二寸，凤梨木。以往这种材质的主人都是神秘的存在，想必你也一定有着不能不说的秘密，更有可能...”奥利凡德下意识的用自己枯槁的手指指了指对方的心脏位置。“您的这里少了点什么，就如同这根魔杖一样，没有芯或者缺少芯。”

当梅林听到店主最后那句话时，就如同心事被说中那样，脸上的血色褪去了一大半，然而在下一秒有努力让自己看上去跟个没事人一样，对着对方微笑着，并且轻轻挥舞着手中的魔杖，而这时Merlin的脑海中响起微弱的声音，就如同幼儿的呼唤。

‘您好，伟大的梅林，我是...抱歉，我没有名字，您能赐予我一个名字吗？’

‘亚瑟，你的名字。’

‘亚瑟……嗯，真是个好听的名字。’

然而让梅林出乎意料的是，他随便用亚瑟给魔杖取名的下场就是，随着这根魔杖陪伴自己时间的增加，脾气也逐渐的和他脑海中的亚瑟越发相似，让他每日都过得格外‘水深火热’。

梅林听着脑海中魔杖发出的稚嫩的欢呼并带着咯咯笑声，脸上那受伤的表情慢慢的被一种名为温柔的表情代替。这一切都被站在一旁注视着梅林的斯内普尽收眼底，同时在他的心里出现了一丝疑惑。毕竟他也好奇，如果真的如同奥利凡德所说的那样，天知道他每次在魔杖有主人之后，说过的话基本都如同预言般的准确。更神奇的是，斯内普居然对一个准学生产生了巨大的好奇心，这可是除了莉莉外头一次。


	7. 小孩子们的友谊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 买衣服时的小插曲

梅林有点不敢置信地听着魔杖陷入沉睡后在自己脑海里打呼的声音，另一只手则从放着巫师币的口袋里掏着7金加隆，毕竟店主发表完一通感慨后就报了价格。一手交钱一手交货，梅林在收下魔杖的盒子后，就被斯内普教授一把带走了，而梅林则一脸疑惑地看着手中崭新的魔杖，总觉得有种说不出的熟悉感。

奥利凡德在收下7金加隆，目送着两人离去后，正准备转身回里屋继续制作魔杖的时候，突然想起来什么，突然一个转头，然后伸手挠了挠不怎么多的头发因为他突然想起来，这根魔杖好像是他曾经无意间闯进被迷雾包裹的阿瓦隆时，湖中仙子指引他来到一棵凤梨树前，只见仙子围着凤梨树转了几圈，然后一根非常棒的树枝落入了奥利凡德的手中，与其同时，一个迷迷糊糊的声音在他的耳边响起。

当天晚上，回到住处的奥利凡德就将这根树枝打磨成了魔杖。只可惜，没有任何其他材料可以作为芯子纳入魔杖，因此这样完美的材料制作出来的魔杖被他当做了残次品，毕竟一是它没有内芯，二是他在打磨的过程中发现木材的颜色有点怪异，在灯光居然呈现出暗红色，就如同被鲜血诅咒了似的，然而依旧没有阻止奥利凡德将其做成一根魔杖。虽然尝试过几次将它卖出去，但是始终没有一位小巫师或者成年巫师能够用他发出魔法的光辉，甚至都不能唤醒沉睡中的魔杖，直到这位小巫师的出现，这根魔杖才算从沉睡中苏醒并且找到真正的主人。

想到这里，奥利凡德不知何为擦了擦眼角的泪水。

梅林离开了破小的魔杖店，在被斯内普教授带去摩金夫人长袍专卖店的路上，还在那儿研究正在打呼噜的魔杖，又不能在教授面前使用魔法，这一时半会儿魔杖又在睡觉，虽然是挺安分的，但是那个让他熟悉到几乎下意识就想偷偷摸摸行动的呼噜声，令他颇为懊恼，虽说千年过去了，亚瑟他从来没有忘记过，但是突然有生物或者说物件发出一样的动静，对于他而言都是莫大的刺激，有些东西一旦养成了习惯就很难再改变了。

梅林就这样分着神地跟着斯内普教授踏进了长袍店，听着耳边传来的叽叽喳喳属于小孩子的吵闹声和大人压低嗓音的斥责声，总而言之这些声音对于独居了上千年的梅林而言有点过于吵闹了，当然碍于他现在也是个小孩子，并且还是装作麻瓜，必然也应该.......

梅林二话不说再次伸手扯住了斯内普的长袍，虽然对方看上去好像不太爱干净，毕竟油腻腻的头发，就冲着这一点换做是谁都不会相信这个人非常爱干净的，但是他身上却有一股让他非常喜爱的药物香味。梅林‘害怕’地躲在斯内普教授的身后，小心翼翼地探出一点点脑袋，注意着长袍店里跑来跑去的孩子。斯内普注意到梅林的害怕，内心却发出了不屑的声音，刚才在魔杖店一点都不怕生的人，怎么到长袍店就害怕了？看起来，这位和梅林有着同名的小孩子可没有伟大的梅林那么有胆识。一边想，一边讲梅林带到了摩金夫人面前，而这时对方正伺候着另外两位新生巫师——德拉科马尔福和‘伟大’的救世主哈利波特，波特家大难不死的后代，莉莉留下的唯一一的子嗣，那位有着莉莉一样好看的碧眼，却又有着詹姆一样的外表。这样的结合下，让斯内普有点不太舒服，眼神无意识地回避了一下。

梅林立马察觉到斯内普教授的异样，却又像是故意和对方作对似的，‘鼓足勇气’松开正紧握着对方长袍的手，然后上前走了一步，向那位黑发碧眼的小男孩伸出友谊的手掌。果不其然，梅林这样的举动让斯内普内心马上吹胡子瞪眼，然而表面上却只是挑了挑眉，就做罢，毕竟他的教子还在身边。

“你好，我叫梅林艾默瑞斯。很高兴能认识你，真希望我们可以成为朋友。”

哈利看着突然伸出来的友谊之手，不知为何内心有一丝害怕的感觉，但这是第一次有人愿意和他做朋友，他还是义不容辞的伸出自己的手，握住了对方同样稚嫩的手。

“你好，艾默瑞斯，我叫哈利波特，你可以叫哈利，毕竟你可是第一个愿意和我成为朋友的人。”

“还有我，德拉科马尔福，刚才在餐厅见过，希望你还没有忘记。”

“很高兴再次见到你，马尔福。”

“叫我德拉科就好，虽然我爸爸曾经教过我让人直呼名字是不礼貌的，但是...”

德拉科话到嘴边，看了一眼艾默瑞斯身边正站着自己的教父，就欣欣然把到嘴边的话又吞了回去。梅林有点好笑地看着德拉科欲言又止的样子，微微一笑。

“那我就不客气了，德拉科、哈利，你们也可以叫我梅林，虽然我和那位‘梅林’同名，但是我可不喜欢别人搞混了。‘梅林’在上，希望我们友谊长存。”

““友谊长存！””

一黑一金的两位男孩异口同声的喊道。这样的小插曲，逗乐了一旁正在训着好色的量尺的摩金夫人，顿时三位男孩脸上爬满了红晕。斯内普看着三位小孩子的友谊产生，为了化解目前尴尬轻咳了一声，随后就向摩金夫人讨要最新季的时装杂志。说实在的，他除了纯黑的长袍外，还真的没有其他样式的袍子，他也没有一丝一毫有着同身为魔法界时尚风向标的卢修斯讨论最新款长袍的想法。毕竟黑色的衣服耐脏这点，不管是魔法界还是麻瓜界都有目共睹。


	8. 小孩子们的友谊2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和朋友相处的时间总是飞快

所以，当卢修斯从试衣间出来的时候，看到的就是西弗勒斯手中拿着最新的一册时尚杂志，身边还跟着三个孩子，当然其中一位还是他的教子，他的宝贝儿子，马尔福家的独子，德拉科。哦不，孩子们才不是重点，重点是，西弗勒斯居然拿着最新的时尚杂志，要知道从他认识他起，他就没发觉过他有一丝丝对于自己外貌的要求，甚至经常因为熬煮魔药而将自己搞得油腻腻的，就像是现在这样。

不过，老实说，卢修斯之前在餐厅门口见到他时，就觉得不太可思议，毕竟西弗勒斯一般除了熬魔药就是去酒吧买醉式放松，几乎很少看到他带领泥巴种逛对角巷采购入学装备，更不要说还那么护着对方。想到此处，卢修斯不免多看了几眼正和德拉科等人相谈甚洽的小孩，无意识地用拐杖点了点地板。这样的举动，顿时引起了正在浏览杂志的斯内普注意，下意识地皱眉。这下好了，卢修斯更加吃惊了。

“Well，Well，没想到西弗你也会研究最新款的长袍，我还以为你只喜欢纯黑的长袍。”

“的确，纯黑的长袍不入你的眼，但是对于我来说方便。只不过……”

斯内普一掌合上自己正在看的杂志，随手将其递给正坐在一旁和同龄人讨论那件长袍好看的梅林，而梅林看都没看就无意识地接手，随意地翻开就和新认识的小伙伴讨论起来。果不其然，完美遗传了爸爸优良审美的德拉科各种评判着新款儿童长袍种种不合理之处，哈利听着德拉科的评判，有点不舒服地皱眉，毕竟对于他而言，这些东西都太昂贵了，即使他有着波特家的遗产，但是他也不舍得在衣服上这样挥霍。梅林虽然口头上在跟德拉科辩论那件长袍更适合日常，眼神却一直注意着有点格格不入的哈利，看着对方忽然抿紧的双唇，手自然而然的拍上了对方瘦弱的肩膀，停下和德拉科争论的嘴，向着哈利露出一个浅浅的微笑。

“对不起，我...海格！”

哈利在看到朋友停下争论的时候，下意识地觉得自己又做错了事，想要道歉的时候，却看到带领自己的海格正在橱窗外对着自己挥手，眼睛一亮地喊出了对方的名字。梅林随着哈利喊出的人名，下意识地转头看向橱窗外，一位有着巨大身材，满脸胡腮的人正对着哈利招手，另一只则提着一个鸟笼，笼子里是一只漂亮的雪鸮。

梅林转头回看满眼亮晶晶的哈利，落在肩膀上的手，不由自主地揉了揉哈利的头发，却忘了事先询问，直到看到哈利吃惊的表情，梅林才突然醒悟，自己和他一样大，而不是什么活了上千年的老古董，有点懊恼的收回了自己的手。哈利本来还处在看到海格的开心中，就觉得自己头上一暖，回神发现是梅林正在揉弄着自己的头发，就像是佩妮姨妈经常对达力做的那样，充满了暖意。

哈利虽然有点吃惊梅林对他的这种关爱，但是也没有吓到伸手打掉对方的手的想法，反而感觉很舒服，甚至能察觉到身体的魔力有了一股暖暖的感觉，和以前那种的冰冷的滋味全然不同。然而这样的温暖，在梅林收回自己的手之后也急速的消失了，虽然这点让哈利有点不太舒服，但是他还是很快的调整好了自己的心情站了起来。

“海格，过来接我了，我想我该走了，开学的时候再见了，梅林，德拉科。”

“开学见。”

“开学见。”

随着哈利的离开，正在听卢修斯抱怨这季时尚杂志多么不靠谱的斯内普抽出魔杖在空中点了点，看着空中排列组合的数字，确定时间不早了之后，走到梅林身边，看着对方抬头注意到自己后，便用眼神示意对方，时间差不多了，他们还有更多的事情需要做。卢修斯同样在斯内普使用魔法确定时间之后站到了德拉科的身边，俯下身在儿子耳边轻声的提醒着时间差不多了。与新朋友相处在一起的时间，总是过得很快，德拉科和梅林脸上同时都露出恋恋不舍的表情，却又无可奈何地说着道别的话语。

离开摩金夫人长袍专卖店后，斯内普带领梅林购买入学必需品的速度明显加快了不少，不过当梅林看到飞天扫帚的时候，斯内普还是放慢了脚步，甚至还同意梅林要进去看一看的想法，只不过碍于他是教授，并且明知一年级新生不允许带飞天扫帚的前提下，梅林也就只是进去看了看，根本没有办法买一把偷偷用魔法将其藏在身上，毕竟他可是个什么咒语都不会的准新生。

两个人紧赶慢赶的购买，总算是在天黑前将剩下的入学必需品都一一购买完毕，梅林看着斯内普教授流畅的使用无声咒将他的物品全部变小，一件件地飘进一个行李箱的时候，他立马展现出一个吃惊的表情，即使这些事情他看起来根本就是小儿科。梅林一边一个劲儿地发出惊叹声，一边还不停地拉着斯内普的长袍问他将来他是不是也能学会。斯内普被梅林这种什么都不懂的幼崽烦了一天，虽然他嫉妒怀疑他的什么都不懂是装的，毕竟之前在古灵阁他的表现，他可没忘记。所以，斯内普在梅林‘好奇宝宝’的询问下，终于忍无可忍的嘲讽了起来。

“如果你的脑子没有被芨芨草塞满的话，那就能学会这些普通到不能更普通的咒语了。”

“嗷。”

梅林对于这样的嘲讽，完全的见怪不怪，甚至还觉得不够意思，毕竟千年前，亚瑟的嘲讽可比这个厉害多了，谁让他是个‘没用’的仆人，虽然亚瑟到死之前才知道他其实可厉害了，不过那个时候已经晚了。梅林只要一想到当时画面，肩膀就一下子垮了下来。斯内普看到梅林面如死灰的样子，瞬间将目光转移，他越发好奇了，一般他这个年纪的人对于这样的嘲讽应该不甘心才对，这个孩子却露出了一副你说得对，我的确很没用的表情，难不成自己说得太过分了？又一次破天荒的，斯内普思考起自己是不是做错了什么，结果在内心甩了甩头，又觉得自己没错，毕竟新生都是巨人的巨婴，什么都不会，被说两句不会怎样的。

就这样，两个人各自打着小九九，却依旧一前一后地走出对角巷，回到两人早上见面的酒吧。酒吧主人看着斯内普带着完好无损的幼童回到酒吧的时候，不由自主地松了口气，毕竟他可没把握，霍格沃兹最出名的毒舌教授能不能带好这个新生，而不是吓得对方日后都不敢入学了，那他就罪过大了去了。斯内普护送梅林到酒吧门口，看着对方一把提起被他使了漂浮咒的，看着又大又沉，实际上一点重量都没有的行李箱。梅林提着箱子对着身旁的斯内普教授连说了三声谢谢，紧接着表达了开学后见的想法，随后就快速地溜走。

斯内普本想着梅林这一走，这个压在自己身上的这一整天的包袱总算没了，自己可以肆意的去买醉之前，他却驻足在了酒吧门口。斯内普在推门回到酒吧之前，本意是想着，一样都陪了梅林逛了一整天了，就这么目送他一会儿应该没什么的本能反应下，他看到了不可思议的一幕。

梅林这才走了一分钟不到的路程，本应该还在路上走动的他，在斯内普的一个眨眼的瞬间，消失了，就如同使用了幻影移形那样，不见了，然而斯内普却没有感受到一丝一毫的魔法波动。这样的发现让斯内普总算想起来，早上看到梅林的时候，他为什么会觉得有什么不对劲的地方了。他待得酒吧虽然连接着麻瓜和对角巷，可是没有引路人或者指引的话，根本不可能察觉到这个酒吧的存在的。

考虑到这点的斯内普，顿时失去了买醉的欲望，因为他有了更重要的事去做。如此看来，梅林日后在校园的生活一定会非常多姿多彩。斯内普轻轻哼了一声，进入酒吧回到对角巷后，便用飞路网回到了自己在霍格沃兹的魔药学教授办公室，随后盯着燃烧着的壁炉火焰，若有所思。


	9. 梅林与龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 潘德拉贡，决定就是你了！

梅林一离开酒吧没多久，眼睛中金光一闪，一瞬间便回到了阿瓦隆中心的小木屋里。梅林将自己拎着的行李箱随手一丢，整个人扑倒床上，抱着自己的枕头，发了一会儿呆，然后对着不远处的行李箱勾了勾手指。行李箱在魔法的号召下，自动打开锁扣，一本标明魔法史的书籍飘到他面前，这个是买书时斯内普教授额外赠送的课外阅读书，虽然当时他没有发表任何讲话，但是不知为何梅林脑补了一下他会说的话，比如，在你空荡荡的脑子被芨芨草塞满之前，还不如塞满这些看似毫无作用的魔法史。梅林想着想着就笑出声了，这时，手腕上的重量一轻，一条黑色‘巨蛇’出现在了梅林面前。

“累死我了，陪你逛街真的累。”

“拜托，你只是缠在我手腕上陪着我而已。”

“胡说，我得变小不是么，这个可消耗体力了。”

“没办法咯，谁叫你是我的新宠物。”

梅林伸手点了点黑蛇的脑袋，一下子黑蛇化成了一条黑龙，鹿角似的龙角温柔地顶了顶梅林，随后努力地将自己盘在梅林家的空地上头放置在他的木床上，还好这个木床之前就被梅林施了保护咒，不然早就被庞然大物压塌了。梅林抱着自己的宠物，一条龙，昏昏欲睡。黑龙看着犯迷糊的梅林，内心坏笑地用胡须搔弄着对方，看着梅林一脸不爽的拨弄着胡须时，开口问道。

“跟了你那么久，你都没给我起名字呢，你总不可能一直叫我东方龙吧？”

“啊？名字？就叫潘德拉贡好了。”

“潘德拉贡，嗯，行吧，还蛮好听的。”

“你喜欢就行，别打扰我睡觉，让我一觉睡到开学那天吧。”

梅林说完最后一句话，在陷入沉睡之前，嘴里无意识嘀咕着龙族的咒语，半眯的眼眸中有一阵金光闪烁，略带湿冷的木屋内顿时暖意洋洋，一人一龙互相依偎着进入了沉睡。龙族的力量围绕着两位老古董，在龙力的影响之下，龙身上黑色的鳞片悄悄发生着改变，尾巴处原本的龙鳞正一片一片地剥落，掉落处立马长出了金色的鳞片，极其耀眼。只可惜，这样的变化由于龙身太长，梅林并没有第一时间发现。

为了保存体力，选择一觉睡到7月31号的梅林，在那天阳光照进窗户的第一秒，就睁开了双眼，双臂伸直，打了个哈欠，同时，躺在他身上的龙头因为他的动作，微微睁开了碧蓝的碧蓝的眸子，跟着梅林打了哈欠。

梅林再一眨眼，整条龙消失不见，手腕一沉，就知道这条龙贪睡的变成手镯了。梅林笑着隔着衣服摸了摸一动不动的黑龙，下床走到行李箱边，用手指敲了敲行李箱，一件黑色长袍从中飞了出来。梅林穿上长袍，抬头看了看墙壁上的时钟，觉得时间还早，然后想起自己睡觉前拿出来的魔法史，便拿过书籍打开看了看，结果看到第一章关于梅林的内容，就哭笑不得，一巴掌合上丢回行李箱。

梅林拎着行李箱，出了木屋对着木门念了好几遍锁门咒，确定阿瓦隆的那群闹哄哄的精灵不会拆了自己家之后，梅林顺着魔法的能量分布轨迹走出了被迷雾笼罩的阿瓦隆。自从亚瑟陨落之后，阿瓦隆就一直被迷幻迷雾所笼罩，当然，这个迷雾是梅林的杰作之一，生怕别人惊扰了亚瑟的沉眠之地。

梅林走到路边伸手招了一辆出租车，报出国王十字车站这个目的地后，就靠在出租车椅背上，闭目养神，内心却有点期待一会儿能发生些什么，不过之前听斯内普的介绍是，在国王十字车站的，九又四分三站台上霍格沃兹特快，就能到达霍格沃兹了。梅林一开始听到这个站台的编号，觉得极其不可思议，不过也没有太表现出来，他那个时候就差不多能预估到斯内普教授并不好惹了。

梅林到了车站，买了随便一部火车的车票，随随便便进了车站，找到了九号车站，却没有接近。梅林看了看周围的人，又不少和他一样年龄的人，推着行李车，身边有着家长的陪伴，就像是施了忽略咒一样，一个一个家庭撞向九号车站的柱子，却没有人觉得奇怪。梅林看着人陆陆续续的进去了，就悄悄地拎着自己的行李，跟在排队的人群后面。就在这时，一只小手悄悄拍上了梅林的肩膀。


	10. 九又四分之三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万人迷哈利

“哈利！没想到那么快就能见到你。”

“我也是，梅林。”

梅林惊喜地看到哈利站在自己身后，正推着一辆塞满了行李箱和一个鸟笼的行李车，盯着对方额头上的薄汗，赶紧从口袋里掏出手帕，替对方擦了擦汗，换来了哈利的一个微笑。梅林坏笑着伸手拦过哈利的瘦弱的肩膀，凑到对方耳边。

“最近有没有给德拉科写信？上次看上去他有点不舍你那么早走哦~”

果不其然，哈利脸上是藏不住的情绪波动。梅林控制不住地掩住自己的嘴巴，八卦地调侃道。

“哦~怪不得你们都不给我写信，原来如此...”

“没有，你别乱说了。”

“哈哈”

梅林一手提着行李箱，一手勾着哈利的肩膀，两个人有说有笑的踏进了九又四分之三车站，然而哈利不知道的是，梅林其实早就看到他了，甚至都猜到了他会害怕的这件事。梅林摸了摸哈利的肩膀，内心默默吐槽道，心灵感应什么的，真的一点都不好。

两个小孩子结伴走进魔法车站本来没什么，毕竟结伴上学的朋友也不是那么的少见。然而梅林却不知道自己认识的哈利有多出名，这才踏进去车站没五分钟，他就被家长人群挤到离哈利老远，特别是红色头发的家庭，那一脸高兴的模样，仿佛魔法世界快要灭亡了一样的，更别提跟在父母身边的那个红发男孩，正一脸兴奋地围着哈利转圈，而人群的中心哈利则被男孩逗乐笑个不停。

“所以，你才知道你交了个名人朋友吗？梅林。”

“德拉科？你还没上车吗？我以为你早就到了。”

“上车了，但是想到还没见到你两，我就又下来了，没想到运气那么好，就看到你们了。”

梅林看着德拉科抬着高傲的下巴，一副鼻孔看人的模样，突然笑出声，德拉科不明所以然的盯着梅林，一脑子的问号。梅林只顾着自己笑，完美错过了德拉科一脸困惑的样子。德拉科一把拉起正坐在行李箱上的梅林，一边口头上说着，哈利活该被人围着，谁让他身为救世主还不知道低调，一边拖着梅林去解救被人群围着的哈利。

那群围着哈利的人，看到标志性的铂金色头发时，自然而然让出了一条道，魔法界的贵族马尔福家，一般人都知道惹不起，更不要提卢修斯骄傲的下一代，那份贵族强势的气场，让一些人不由自主的让位，毕竟现在还没有人愿意惹到马尔福家。德拉科一把握住哈利的手臂，扯着对方往人群外走，梅林则主动的帮哈利推着行李车，心里嘀咕着，为奴十二载，守寡千年也就算了，现在又得帮人擦屁股了。就这样，梅林一直帮着哈利推行李车，顺便也将自己的行李随便地堆在哈利的行李之上，推车之余还不让调戏一下哈利的宠物，海德薇。最后被对方狠啄了一口，梅林才撇了撇嘴不再玩弄对方了。

哈利等人一直到火车鸣笛，上了车找了包厢坐了下来，人群的骚动才逐渐平稳下来。德拉科原本想邀请哈利和梅林二人去他家的头等包厢，但是被梅林一口否决了，说是去了他家的包厢，就没有机会认识到更多人的机会。德拉科在上次摩金夫人长袍专卖店里和梅林斗嘴失败之后，就知道自己完全不可能赢得过对方的前提下，就没有再多坚持，不爽地哼了一声，就回到自己的头等包厢。

梅林和哈利随便找了间空的包厢就坐了下来，只可惜，原本以为会安安静静度过车程的两个人，迎来了两位新客人，赫敏格兰杰和罗恩韦斯莱。梅林出于交友的意图，在糖果推车路过的时候，下血本买了一大堆零食和糖果，分享给两位新认识的朋友。赫敏只是拿取少量的糖果，却没有碰零食，声称，糖果能提高快乐度，而零食憎会增加肥胖度，所以想比较而言，糖果更吸引她。而罗恩则是尽可能地收下了梅林赠送的糖果和零食，并且抱怨自己只能用着一些别人用下的二手品。

听着他的这些无关紧要的抱怨，梅林只是一脸严肃，内心同情不已，而哈利则是差点冲过去拥抱住几乎同病相怜的人，唯一的差异就是对方的家人很爱他，而哈利则是被关在了楼梯下的小隔间。梅林几乎是听到哈利的生活的环境的一瞬间，内心怒不可遏，忍不住地抱住哈利，这时他也明白，他当初为什么会犹豫一会儿才握住自己的手，是因为害怕吧。

梅林越是脑补，越是怒火中烧。哈利察觉到梅林的不对劲，立马用自己的手轻轻拍了拍梅林的后背，轻轻地在对方耳边说着。

“没事了，梅林，至少我现在有你们这群朋友，我觉得很开心。”

“嗯。”

罗恩和赫敏看着突然抱在一起的两个，目瞪口呆。罗恩嘴里的糖直接掉在了火车的地板之上，而赫敏则是立马捂住了自己的双眼，就是指缝之间的距离有点大。梅林余光瞄到对面两个人的异样后，连忙松开自己抱着对方的手臂，有点尴尬的看着窗外，而哈利则是哈哈大笑着，将脑袋靠在了梅林的肩膀上。


	11. 霍格沃兹特快

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 敏感如赫敏

特快行驶过程中，梅林和哈利等人的四人包厢，曾被德拉科打开过一次，对方非常自然地坐到哈利的身边。德拉科故意的，至少在罗恩看来是这样的，炫耀似地，这又是赫敏觉得的，凑到哈利波特耳边说着悄悄话。

然而我听得到啊，梅林内心呐喊着，不就是特么冷笑话全集嘛！有什么好偷偷摸摸讲的，不就是特么炫耀自己和哈利走得近吗，难不成德拉科是熊孩子吗！梅林扭头看着对方一脸得意的样子，内心吐口口水。

罗恩坐在哈利的对面，看着马尔福家小子的行为，忍不住的阶级敌意脱口而出，结果才说了一句你这只雪貂，就被一旁的赫敏捂住了嘴。罗恩目瞪的看着阻止自己说话的女孩，这样一来，德拉科得到了话语权，停止了和哈利咬耳朵的行为，反而正大光明的说着认知里的韦斯莱家族糗事。然而，换来的则是梅林的眼刀和哈利一脸的怒意，在两个人合力的眼神示意下，德拉科炫耀的语音越来越小，到后来索性变成了只有口型没有声音，哈利和梅林这才罢休。

大约过了一个小时，五个人闹够了，说了一大堆对于分院和霍格沃兹校规，与其不合理的地方后，德拉科先行回到了自己的包厢，原本吵闹的包厢顿时安静了下来，罗恩自知自己斗不过在场的任何一人，选择扭头看向窗外，而赫敏则是盯着梅林一直看，看的梅林开始觉得自己哪儿不对的时候，对方开了口。

“梅林，你之前就认识哈利和德拉科了吗？你们看起来好像彼此很熟悉。”

“嗯？在衣服店的时候认识的。”

“你们，很有意思。”

赫敏似乎是确定了内心的想法，便闭口不再谈论梅林和哈利与德拉科的友谊，反而一心一意读起了魔法史相关的书籍。梅林看着赫敏手上书籍的封面，总觉得很眼熟，然后啊的叫了一声，在三个人看向自己的时候，立马用手捂住嘴。哈利和罗恩一脸困惑地看着奇怪的梅林，而赫敏则是从书海中抬头，又低头，再抬头，然后猛地将手上的书举到梅林面前，那一页刚好有着梅林的画像。

“我就说，你怎么看着那么眼熟，你和梅林真的好像，虽然书上是老态龙钟了，但是眉目真的几乎一模一样，鉴于你也叫梅林。你们是不是有血缘关系，不然的话，这百分九十以上的相似度，也太可疑了。”

哈利和罗恩听着赫敏的话，两个都凑过去看了看书上的画像，又看了看面前的梅林，不敢置信的眼神来回游走，几番确定下来梅林和画像画像上眨眼的梅林真的很像以外，哈利则整个人凑到了梅林面前，用手摸了摸他的脸，在确定梅林的确是个活人之后，又乖乖地坐回他的身边，反而罗恩有点大惊小怪的。

“大，大概没有吧。只是巧合而已啦。毕竟我的父母都是麻瓜。梅林可是终身未娶，并且被困在自己的时间魔法里了不是么。”

“说不定，梅林他和他的亚瑟王一样，有个私生子呢。”

“噗！”梅林听到罗恩的嘀咕，吃惊地噗了一声，然后面带抱歉地打了个招呼。

“可是，如果你是麻瓜的孩子，那只雪貂怎么会跟你做朋友，要知道马尔福家最讨厌泥巴种了，当然不是在说你和赫敏。”罗恩在说出泥巴种三个字的时候，梅林和赫敏脸色都微恙，下意识地委婉道歉。梅林一把揽过自己身边的哈利，像是调戏良家妇女，轻轻挑起对方的下巴，仔细盯着对方猫瞳似的碧色双眸，然后转头对着罗恩说道。

“那是因为我家的哈利，美若天仙。德拉科控制不住地爱上他了，不行么。”

哈利听着梅林满嘴胡话，羞得直接低头不敢看对面两个人。罗恩听着胡话，这下彻底目瞪口呆说不出任何一句话，而赫敏则是捂着嘴偷笑，还不忘收回自己拿在手上的书。等赫敏笑够了，站起来走到哈利的身边，郑重地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“哈利，辛苦你了。看起来你的这位朋友，可真的是，口吐莲花，用中国的古语来形容的话。”

“这话可不对啊，赫敏。难道我不是你的朋友吗？”

“至少我不是你的调戏对象不是吗？梅林。”

“唔嗯...”

梅林头一次与同龄人的斗嘴，感受到了完败的滋味，自知理亏的闭嘴，倒是惹得哈利满脸笑意。罗恩看着能说会道的梅林也吃亏后，心里默默记下一笔，赫敏不好惹的标签，而这样的标签在日后起到了非常重要的影响，至少让罗恩在霍格沃兹的日子里少惹了很多的麻烦。


	12. 分院

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的老天鹅！我是您的脑残粉！

伴随着一阵嘹亮的汽笛长鸣声，运行中的火车逐渐降低运行的速度直至安稳的停靠在车站，停靠的过程中还有成年巫师不断地提醒道，行李会被自动送往寝室，请新生不用担心行李的问题，只要安心准备接下来的入学仪式即可。

听着车内人体广播，梅林耸了耸肩，拉开车门探出头左右看了看，在确定别人已经陆续下车，便举手对着包厢内的三人招手示意，然后四个人就像是小偷一样蹑手蹑脚跟随着在大部队后面。所以，轮到他们登上新生专属小船的时候，刚刚好四个人一搜。

随着小船离开码头驶向迷雾，穿过迷雾后，展现出来别样的天地，一座巨大的城堡映入眼帘，整艘船上除了梅林以外其他三人，均露出了惊讶而激动的表情，只有梅林一个人托着下巴，叹着气。鬼知道，他在阿瓦隆的小木屋生活了那么久，这会儿又被安排进了城堡。突然梅林狠狠拍了拍自己的脑袋，如果这个时候有人对他使用摄神取念的话，就会听到他在自言自语的吐槽。

‘我怎么就忘了格兰芬多这人完美继承了骑士的理念与作风，而斯莱特林这位兄弟又特别放任格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇与拉文克劳两位女士又非常随和。这样的结合下，霍格沃兹不是城堡就出鬼了，哦，不对，霍格沃兹的确有鬼，梅林在上，不不不，古教啊，你能不能饶了我这个老好人了，我一点都不想要住在城堡，太麻烦了，真的，不。’

梅林完美地陷入了自我吐槽中，他完全低估了格兰芬多在建院上面的各种造诣，也忘了当初建造霍格沃兹的时候，对方可是来找过自己寻求求助的。而他当时正忙着收割自己种的月光草，都没仔细看对方给他的设计图，就直接点头首肯了，还顺手送给他几条防护咒咒语。这下好了，没想到的是，变成了自己挖坑给自己跳。一直到哈利推了一下梅林的肩膀，他才回过神来，发现他们的船已经停靠在了岸边。

“嘿，梅林，你在发什么呆呢？我知道霍格沃兹很大，兄弟，但是我们到了，得上岸。”

“嗯，啊，是哦，谢谢你，罗恩。”  
梅林在哈利和罗恩的帮助之下，小心翼翼地踩上岸边的土壤，生怕自己一个不小心掉水里了，结果踩上地面的瞬间，一阵魔法骚动引起了他的注意，他抬头看了看霍格沃兹，不看不要紧，要不是哈利正拉着自己的手臂，梅林这一看还真想一溜烟逃走了。

该死的格兰芬多，好吧，看在对方早就死了份上，就不诅咒对方了。

梅林倒霉地想着，至少这个城堡里没有讨人厌的亚瑟。

“说起来，梅林，你希望被分进哪个学院？我的话，希望是格兰芬多，我们全家都是格兰芬多。”

“我随意，反正不管进哪个学院，都能顺利毕业。”

“嗯，我也是，不过我更希望，能和你们分到一个学院。”

“我猜，雪貂只会进斯莱特林，毕竟大部分贵族纯血都会进那儿去。”

“嘿！我们说好的，不允许叫德拉科是雪貂，这很没礼貌。”哈利几乎在听到罗恩说德拉科坏话的瞬间，说出了反驳的话语。

“抱歉，哈利。”罗恩为了自己一时口快而道着歉。

或许是新生讨论的声音过于大，在进入礼堂后没多久，就被领路教授的气场给压制，一个个新生都停下了讨论的举动，看着教师席上一排坐着的教授，梅林眼尖的看到了正裹着一身黑袍的斯内普教授。斯内普在新生们踏入礼堂的几秒，目光就投掷在了他找到的梅林身上，在察觉到梅林看向自己后，便将目光收了回来，听起了邓布利多校长一如既往的开场白。

梅林听着邓布利多校长略长的开场白，看着周围的准巫师们认真听着的模样，他伸手摸了摸一直缠在自己手腕上睡觉的龙，却没想到一只凤凰突然从天而降，还一股脑地在他脑袋上空盘旋着，就像是嫌弃梅林不够瞩目一样。

邓布利多正在念着新生欢迎和开场白，却意外看到福克斯出现在了礼堂，他的凤凰头一回儿不需要他的召唤就出现在了众人的面前，这点让他略微吃惊，然后在福克斯盘旋的位置低下，正站着一位瘦弱的小男孩。说真的，邓布利多第一眼看到梅林的时候，他是死都不会相信，这个小家伙日后会给他带来他根本无法想象的灾难。

邓布利多召回了自己的宠物，并且向受到惊吓的新生和其他学院的学生道歉，调皮地借着这次意外宣布新生分院正式开始。麦格教授拿出了一定会说话的帽子，在帽子的带领下，大家一起唱着各式各样曲调的校歌，紧接着一个一个名字被爆出，一位一位新生被分入不同的学院。

德拉科不负众望的被分进了斯莱特林。当德拉科被喊出是斯莱特林后，在他走向长桌之前，还不忘狠狠地瞪了帽子一眼，搞得帽子内心一脸懵逼，难不成还有马尔福家族成员不愿意去斯莱特林的吗？轮到罗恩的时候，帽子也是想都没想的将他分进了格兰芬多，以至于罗恩离开椅子奔向长桌的时候，差点左脚拌右脚，还好被级长扶了一把才免于开学第一天就出洋相。

然而当麦格教授喊出哈利波特这个名字的时候，原本安静的霍格沃兹又热闹了起来，直到麦格教授咳嗽了两声，大声讨论才变成了窃窃私语。哈利有点担心地坐上分院用的椅子，在麦格教授将神奇的帽子戴到他头上的时候，他听到了帽子的自言自语。

“嗯...你的灵魂有点意思，明明是格兰芬多的孩子，却有着斯莱特林的影子，如果我将你分到斯莱特林，那你一定会有所作为，但是这样做又会让格兰芬多不高兴的，毕竟是他家的孩子。哦，我的好孩子，要不，你自己做个选择？我尊重你的意见。”

“哎，可是，分院这件事不是你的职责吗？我可是个新生巫师耶，我也不知道哪个学院比较好不是么。”

“你说的也有点道理，不如这样，你还是进格兰芬多吧，毕竟你爸爸也是那个学院毕业的。”

分院帽做了一番心理斗争后，还是将哈利送进了格兰芬多。罗恩在哈利入座后没多久，就将各种美味佳肴堆积在哈利的面前，并且一脸严肃地告诉对方，你可要多吃点，毕竟离开霍格沃兹就不一定能吃到那么多好吃的了。这番话，在哈利听来就是，你再不吃就长不高了。哈利看了一眼食物，又看了一眼还在新生人群里梅林，心想，要不还是等等梅林吧，毕竟他是我现在最好的朋友。

梅林看着一个一个被喊走的新生，也注意到罗恩、哈利和赫敏都被分进了格兰芬多，虽然他本能的觉得赫敏应该进拉文克劳而不是吵吵闹闹的格兰芬多。梅林突然觉得霍格沃兹是故意把自己安排在最后的，一定是这样的，因为他坐在椅子上的时间最长。

“我的老天鹅！梅林！是那个梅林！我的主人啊！我见到活着的梅林了！是梅林！活着的梅林！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“啊喂，有必要那么激动吗，不就是个梅林。”

“梅林！活生生的梅林！梅林在上！哦！梅林！可爱的梅林！！”

“你快醒醒！我是梅林没错！别在尖叫了，我的脑子受不了了！”

“哦哦哦，梅林，不行，还是不敢相信，我见到活着的梅林了！我是在做梦吗！”

“你醒着，还有，快点分院，没看到大家都在看着我们吗！”

“嗯，可是，伟大的梅林，我没办法将您分入任何一个学院，因为任何一个学院都不适合你。格兰芬多勇敢活泼，您足以勇敢。斯莱特林崇拜纯血和力量，你的力量所向披靡。拉文克劳崇尚智慧，您的智慧无人可敌。赫奇帕奇善良随和，没有人比您更善良了。所以我做不了任何决定，而且霍格沃兹对您没有任何约束，您的意志就是魔法的意志。”

“我不就上个学校，有那么麻烦吗？”

“有！您可是梅林！没有人可以与您相提并论！”

“行行行，你别再夸我了，我就去格兰芬多吧，毕竟我的朋友大部分都在那儿。”

“这没问题，伟大的梅林，您的意志就是魔法的意志。”

伴随着分院帽大喊一声格兰芬多，最后一名入学新生也完成了他的分院仪式，入座进了格兰芬多长桌，哈利的旁边。关于这点，哈利本来身边已经坐了其他人，但是不知道为什么在分院帽喊出梅林是格兰芬多的时候，突然间两个人之间多了把椅子，而那个人就完美的被隔开了，因此梅林就顺其自然的坐到了哈利的身边。

邓布利多越发好奇地看着正和哈利有说有笑的梅林，这位和伟大的梅林有着相同名字的男孩，取下自己的眼镜用长袍擦了擦，而福克斯则是一脸不耐烦的想要起飞，但是看着自己主人一声不吭的样子，只能按耐住地站在他的肩膀上，有点不爽地用嘴戳着对方的尖帽子。邓布利多擦完眼镜，戴上站起表示新的一学年，希望大家为了自己的学院多多争光，然后大声宣布晚餐正式开始。

罗恩和哈利在听到晚餐正式开始，便一股脑的钻进了面前的食物堆，赫敏则意外淑女的食用着她能接受的食量，而梅林则看着面前盛满红酒的杯子，他有点奇怪，他可不知道未成年巫师可以喝酒。梅林拿起杯子晃动了一下，凑到鼻子底下一闻，不得了了，还是上好的佳酿，也不知道霍格沃兹怎么想的，怎么就给自己喝酒了。梅林怕自己的杯子被哈利误食，一口气将被子里的红酒喝干净，也许是城堡听到了梅林的心声，之后满上的都是他爱喝的南瓜汁，好吧，至少是现阶段‘爱’喝的饮料之一。


	13. 召唤兽？！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叮咚，邓布利多校长，您有份快递需要签收

无巧不成书，在霍格沃兹意识的协力帮助之下，本来每个寝室只能塞下两位住客的寝室，莫名其妙内里多了个包间，就像是故意为梅林搞出来似的，好吧，就是特意给梅林开的。梅林看着自己的名字出现在罗恩和哈利名字的下面，忍不住回头看了一眼对寝的房间名牌，和隔壁两套房间的名牌，看着名牌上面都写着两个名字，觉得有点奇怪。

梅林一把抓住了刚好路过的级长，再三询问之下，确定一个房间只安排两位学生，也不知道梅林的寝室怎么回事。级长表示第二天会向麦格院长说明这个情况，倒是被梅林给拒绝了，说是既然霍格沃兹这样安排，相信院长也无可奈何，还是不要麻烦对方比较好。级长听了梅林话觉得说得挺有道理的，也就点了点头认同了他的观点。

不过老实说，梅林其实也挺好奇，霍格沃兹怎么能把双人寝室变成三人间不说，就冲着他那个像是被额外加出来的名牌，他就有种不好的预感。然而现实就是为了打击沉醉在美好梦境中的弱者而存在的，随着哈利推开寝室门，梅林伸头往里望了望，结果吓得他立马冲了进去，鬼知道！霍格沃兹它居然在寝室里搞了个单间！有门的那种！还特别的花里胡哨！一点都不符合格兰芬多的审美！

梅林赶紧将二人推进房间，然后猛地关上房门，立马反锁，深怕别人夜半敲门，发现这个神奇的单间。罗恩和哈利被梅林推进房间后，就好奇心十足地走到那扇花里花哨前，伸手敲了敲，这时木门上那只独角兽转头看向了罗恩和哈利，然后高傲地扭头不见，马蹄却不爽地踩着地板。

梅林看着木门上的独角兽那副爱理不理的模样，简直怀疑其自己的人生，我可没忘记之前亚瑟干的好事，差点把自己的小命都给搞丢了。梅林小心翼翼地凑近木门，刚要伸手敲门，门上那只高傲的独角兽却领先一步凑了过来，用鼻子嗅了嗅，便打开了门锁，邀请着房间主人入内。

梅林推开房门一看，哦豁，敞亮的不行，就光靠在床边的那个远超于kingsize的尺寸，和那扇大到离谱的窗户，更不要提地上那个红金相间的看上去就手感极佳的地毯，更夸张的是房间尺寸简直快和半个礼堂差不多了。梅林先是蹲下身摸了摸地毯，果不然和他想的一样，非常柔软，然后又跑过去，因为房间太大了，按了按床铺，弹性奇佳，然后在绕过床铺去开窗，探出头看下去，立马又关上，他可不想成为第一个刚入学就摔死的学生。

“哇噻，梅林，你这个房间也太大了吧？真的是给你一个人住的吗？”

“我不清楚，至少看刚才独角兽的反应，这个应该是我的寝室？”

霍格沃兹仿佛是听懂了梅林的疑惑，空中突然一把钥匙，缓缓地落在梅林面前。梅林伸手拿住钥匙，房间里顿时放起热情的音乐，就像是在热烈欢迎房间的主人到来。罗恩和哈利有点茫然地环顾着房间，觉得非常奇怪，毕竟头一次遇见被霍格沃兹那么照顾的人，难不成对方是真的梅林？

梅林看着自己面前二人一脸困惑的样子，脑海中响着两个人的心事，就如同梅林预料的那样，这两个人开始怀疑自己的身份了。梅林赶紧一手搂住一位兄弟，将两个人往自己床上带，虽然知道这样或许不太好，但是为了隐藏住自己的身份，没办法了。

“那啥，罗恩，哈利。我在想，这个学校是不是认错人了。”

“嗯？”

“你们想啊，我叫梅林，而且又和画像有着百分之九十以上的相似度。刚才赫敏在车上就差点认错我了，更不要说学校了，你们说是不是？”梅林心虚地撒着弥天大谎，看着罗恩和哈利若有所思的样子，不禁吞了口口水。

“对，我觉得你说的有点道理。”

“既然哈利都这么觉得，我也没什么好奇怪的了。”

单纯的格兰芬多世狮子就是好骗，梅林这样想着，心里的大石头小时了一大半，但是又不能太轻松，毕竟还有位高智商人物赫敏存在，还是得小心行事比较好。梅林突然将两位朋友压在床上，疯狂地闹着对方的腰侧，立竿见影，三个人在尺寸极大的床上滚作一团。时间一点一滴地流失，伴随着月亮高高悬挂在黑夜中，闹了半天的二人开始困了。哈利的哈欠一个接着一个，罗恩也表现得昏昏欲睡。

“差不多该休息了吧，明天一早就有课，是召唤课，好好学习，就能方便我们的生活了。”

“哈...嗯...晚安。”

“晚安，梅林。”

“Hello？这是我的床吧？你们回你们的床啦，还有，你们都没洗澡啊喂。”

“借我睡一觉嘛，梅林。你的床太舒服了。”

哈利撒娇地抱住梅林纤细的腰身，用脸蹭了蹭。梅林看着哈利一脸困意，心软地点了点头，转头再看向一旁的罗恩，对方早已呼呼大睡了。梅林瞧着两个人一副理所当然鸠占鹊巢的样子，无奈地微笑了一下，对着床铺摆动了一下手指，一条极其柔软舒适的被子安静地盖在了二人的身上。

梅林伸手摸了摸哈利的乱发，鬼迷心窍似的低头吻了吻对方额头上闪电疤痕，一阵怪异的魔法波动从疤痕上传来，睡梦中的哈利猛地挣扎起来，梅林顿时觉得事情有点不太对劲。梅林开口吟出神秘的龙语，一阵黑烟从哈利的疤痕处飘出，同时沉睡在梅林手腕上的黑龙，凭空出现，整个躯体堆满了房间，原本空荡的空间一下子拥挤了起来。

“你是谁？为什么寄宿在哈利的疤痕内。”

“我可是伟大的黑魔王，伏地魔，你应该臣服在我的魔力之下！”

“呵，你伟大，我看可不一定...喂！潘德拉贡！我话还没说完呢！”

“啊？我以为这个是你给我找的食物呢，呸，真难吃。这个灵魂不是完整的，好像是个碎片，还是最没杀伤力的那种。”

“哦！我的老天鹅，拜托你，别给我添乱行不行。”

“哦~那可真是抱歉了，梅林。”

潘德拉贡调皮地吐了吐舌头，然后用粗糙的脸庞蹭了蹭梅林，接着整个脑袋靠在对方的肩上。梅林倒是有点哭笑不得，原本还想套一套敌人的话，结果意料之外的被自己的宠物给吃掉了，吃掉也就算了，还嫌弃人家不好吃，真的是够不要脸。梅林伸手摸了摸对方的脑袋，手指插进对方不知何时变成金色的龙须，不得不说，不愧是神级生物，手感棒到无法形容。

梅林摸着潘德拉贡的毛，发了一会儿呆，然后想到什么，眼眸中金光一闪，哈利的躯体上方飘出了一个半透明的等身哈利。如果此时，邓布利多要是恰好路过的话，一定会吃惊地看到哈利灵魂出窍了。梅林盯着哈利半透明的灵魂，金色的魔法上缠绕着一股黑色的烟雾，没有猜错的话，应该是伏地魔的灵魂碎片影响了哈利的魔力。梅林沉思了一会儿，念了几个和灵魂相关的咒语，再确定对方的灵魂和魔法并没有受到不良伤害后，就将哈利的灵魂引了回去，起身凑过去，用长袍袖子擦拭着对方的额头上的虚汗。梅林明白睡梦中的哈利，刚刚经历过撕裂灵魂的痛楚，所以他擦拭的动作格外小心，毕竟已经习惯了的异物突然被拿走，是会产生别样的痛苦。

搞定这一切的梅林，终于有点困了，揉了揉眼睛，躺到了床的另一边，和罗恩隔开了一段距离，而这段距离刚好容得下一条黑龙的身躯，所以，潘德拉贡非常自然的躺到了梅林与罗恩的中间。梅林在进入梦乡前，随口向潘德拉贡介绍了一下躺在一旁的两个人，罗恩和哈利。

然而潘德拉贡并不领情，只是一个劲儿的哼哼，梅林心想这条龙难不成还吃醋自己有朋友？然后下意识地，曾经做过很多回那样，口头上安抚着对方，传递着，自己最看重的还是他和自己的感情，其他人都是不重要的之类的话，顺便双手双脚抱着对方微凉的身躯，靠着对方柔软的腹部，不知不觉地睡着了。

潘德拉贡看着陷入沉睡的梅林，温柔地对着对方吹出一口仙气，梅林周身顿时闪耀着星光般的光晕。那口仙气就像是充电器，使得梅林的魔力一下子补满，甚至有点溢出。睡梦中的梅林现实感觉自己浑身舒适的如同躺在柔软的云朵里，然而没多久又感觉自己像是掉进了炙热的火焰里，不舒适的扯着自己的衣领，随着衣领被扯开，露出底下一片姣好的皮肤。

潘德拉贡看着梅林无意识地行为，伸出厚实的舌头，轻舔了对方露出来的脖子，目光中带着意味深长的内容。就这样，潘德拉贡盯了梅林一个晚上，直到早上，赶在其他人醒来之前，潘德拉贡变小缠在了梅林的手腕上，打着哈欠进入了睡眠。

哈利第一个醒来，看着还在呼呼大睡的罗恩，先是偷偷笑了一声，然后再去看同样睡着的梅林，他悄悄地下床，赤脚跑到梅林的旁边，伸手戳了戳对方的脸，那种软乎乎的感觉，让哈利不由自主地亲了一下，然后红着脸一路跑进了厕所。梅林本来还在做着被亚瑟奴役的噩梦，然后被一个偷偷摸摸的吻给惊醒了，猛地睁开眼睛，看到落荒而逃的哈利，不由得撇了撇嘴，决定下床去找哈利。

“哈利，你干吗吻我？”

“噫！梅林，你吓我一跳。”

“拜托，你才吓我一跳好吗？”

“梅林，你不喜欢被亲吗？我以为最亲密的朋友之间都可以互亲的。”

“什么？你哪来的这个想法？是谁告诉你的吗？”

“德拉科啊？之前偷偷书信来往的时候，他信上写着的，说是要是把对方当做自己最好兄弟的话，是可以每天给个早安吻和晚安吻的，难道梅林不知道吗？”

梅林看着哈利天真的模样，脑海里只有干翻德拉科的想法，一个纯洁的天使就这么被一条有着坏心眼的龙给玷污了。梅林无奈地伸手揉了揉哈利的脑袋，凑过去宠溺地吻了一下对方的脸庞。不过，梅林不知道的是，正是因为哈利被误导的缘故，导致他日后莫名其妙被德拉科列为了头号情敌。

“是我大惊小怪了哈利，在遇到你之前，并没有什么最好兄弟。”

“哦...看起来你跟我一样呢...”

“没事的，哈利，至少我们现在是最好的兄弟就可以了。”

“对，德拉科也是我们最好的兄弟。”

两位少年在盥洗室里的吵闹声，弄醒了躺在床上的罗恩。罗恩醒来听到盥洗室的声响，便揉着眼跳下床，赤脚走进盥洗室，果不其然的，就连这个房间都有地毯，罗恩想着，睡眼朦胧地跟着对方打着招呼，然后示意自己要上厕所，哈利和梅林自觉溜了出去。大约过了半小时，三只幼狮终于将自己打扮完毕，在梅林的协助之下，哈利那一头鸟窝式乱翘的黑发被整理的服服帖帖，顿时哈利的可爱程度上去十个百分点。

当三个人走到礼堂的时候，赫敏已经在长桌边上等着了。三个人看着赫敏对着自己努力挥手的样子，加快了脚步，分别落座到了赫敏左右两边，不过鉴于哈利更喜欢梅林的份上，座位的安排就是，罗恩、赫敏、梅林和哈利。赫敏拿出手表，看了看时间，告诉三位用餐时间不多，马上就要上课之后，梅林面前的盘子，蹭蹭蹭地变出好多美味的早餐，看得哈利吞了口口水。

梅林扶着额将自己的盘子推给了哈利，示意对方不要客气，自然哈利毫不客气地解决了盘中餐，而他自己则一口一口喝着牛奶，心想，大早上吃那么多，上课不打瞌睡才奇怪，然而霍格沃兹就是要和他对着干，那边哈里还没解决完过于丰盛的早餐，梅林面前又突然出现了一套新的餐具，餐盘上摆放的是精致的小蛋糕。

梅林看着又突然出现的食物，心想着，我要是不吃，是不是都不能离开长桌了。霍格沃兹必然感应到了梅林的想法，椅子上突然变出绳子，偷偷摸摸地绑住了梅林的双脚，梅林认栽，乖乖吃蛋糕，一直到吃完，霍格沃兹才肯放开梅林。

梅林跟着其他三个人赶往教室的路上时，还一直在揉着自己的胃部，天知道，他这一顿早饭实在是撑死他了，也没料到自己真的能塞下那么多吃的。然而关于吃撑这点，梅林根本没办法向任何人吐槽，毕竟在别人眼里看来，都是他自己‘心甘情愿’吃下去的。

梅林踏进教室，不顾赫敏的劝导，一意孤行地坐在最后一排，哈利也想陪着梅林坐在最后一排，却被赫敏拉到了第一排，美名其曰，救世主怎么可以不好好上课，不然怎么对付那个谁。哈利听着赫敏头头是道的理论，又回头看了看已经坐下的梅林，有点不好意思地被赫敏扯到第一排，梅林给了哈利一个安心的口型。

梅林无聊地听着魔法的理论知识，心里嘀嘀咕咕这些咒语的不靠谱性和准确性，伴随着自己魔杖亚瑟不服气的抵抗声，梅林心想着，我一会儿召唤个大的，让你瞧瞧这条咒语有多么不靠谱，而魔杖亚瑟则不服气的说，他可不信在他的帮忙之下，这条魔咒会不成功。就在梅林和亚瑟脑海‘斗嘴’的时候，台上的教授正在说着召唤兽的注意事项。

“如果召唤者的能力足够强大的话，召唤出来的召唤兽都是会被自动定下生死契约，除非是巫师本身死亡或者丧失魔力成为后天哑炮，契约就会自动解除。但是如果是召唤者寿命太长的话，召唤兽的寿命就会拉长至和召唤者离世。”

或许是发现了梅林的走神，教授突然提高了嗓音。

“虽然一般情况下，召唤出来的都是魔法生物，但是偶尔也会有意外的情况出现，所以各位同学在日后使用召唤咒的时候，请务必小心地控制住自己的魔力，不要造成意外的结果。即使大部分情况下，召唤者对召唤出来的生物有着绝对的束缚力，可总有那么几个不太可控的生物的存在，所以会造成不可挽回的后果。”

这时，赫敏猛地伸手，教授将其点起，一串问题脱口而出，教授满意地点了点头。

“首先，以你们的年龄而言，不用担心会召唤出邪恶的生物，因为他们本身就不怎么会听从召唤，当然就像我刚才说的，能力强大的召唤师除外。其次，现在是白天，大部分的魔法生物都只在夜晚行动，换句话说，只有在夜晚召唤他们，他们才能听得到人类的召唤。接着，霍格沃兹的魔法结界，不允许除了宠物以外的魔法生物随意进入。最后，召唤是一种很复杂的魔法，越是能力强大的生物，它所消耗的魔力越是厉害，除非你们已经是七年级生，所以你们根本不用担心，自己会发生意外。这样的回答，你是否能明白了？”

“是的，教授，我没有其他问题了。”

“很好，对于格兰杰勇于提问的奖励，格兰芬多加十分。接下来，我们该使用一下我们新学的咒语，希望日后你们还能记住我今天的教诲。”

当全体人员站到讲台附近，教授挥动着魔杖，教室里的课桌椅都飞快的排到墙边，原本被桌椅掩盖的地面上有着一副图像极其复杂的魔法阵。教授率先走到魔法阵前面，用魔杖对着法阵，口中念着刚才教过的咒语，随着一阵青烟飘过，一只可爱的狐狸出现在魔法阵中央，抬头对着教授叫唤，随后一溜烟的爬到对方身上，用身躯温暖地裹住对方的脖子，俨然变成了一条围脖。

成功的召唤，换来同学们跃跃欲试的表情，排在队伍最后的梅林嗤之以鼻。梅林看着同学们，一个个变出青蛙、蛤蟆、兔子之类的小动物，都不觉得有什么不对的地方，毕竟他们还小，能成功召唤活物，就不错了，不过哈利的召唤倒是让他有点意外，一头幼鹿。梅林看着幼鹿一脸惊慌失措，两眼泪汪汪的表情，就让他想起了在车站时候遇到的孤立无援的哈利，不由得轻笑了一下，结果这一下，彻底惹毛了教授，本来还在给格兰芬多加分的他，直接点名。

“艾默瑞斯同学，请你上前。”

“是，教授。”

被点名的梅林，自知理亏地走上前，认命似地掏出魔杖，指着魔法阵，口中念叨着刚才教授念过的咒语，虽然这种咒语对她而言简直就是小儿科，倒是脑海中那个闹腾的声音，让他有怎么点不安心。

“等着瞧，梅林。我亚瑟一定会让你真正明白这条咒语的可靠性！”

可惜，亚瑟本来就低估了梅林的魔力爆发性，再加上昨晚被潘德拉贡过充的魔力，剧烈的爆炸声响起在教室里响起，魔法阵发出耀眼到所有人都闭上眼睛的光芒，一阵呛人的烟雾冒出，闻上去就像是刚刚在这里进行了一场爆破。在这样惊天动地的声响中，邓布利多校长室里的福克斯鸣叫起来，同时，邓布利多也察觉到了不一样的魔力波动，力量大的像是魔力暴动了。邓布利多立马写了封信，交给福克斯，然后福克斯一眨眼就飞了出去。

教室里所有人都用手在自己的鼻前挥动着，企图将这些烟雾快速散去，而在魔法阵旁的梅林则吃惊看着自己手中炸了花的魔杖，干净利落地用着古老的魔法，将其恢复原状。梅林听着魔杖在脑海里虚弱的呻吟声，有点后悔刚才和他怄气，用了大量的魔力。梅林摸了摸自己的魔杖，听着脑海里哼了几声，就说要睡觉的亚瑟，梅林无语地撇了撇嘴，便将目光望向了魔法阵中心，福克斯也同时从窗户飞了进来。

“梅林的臭袜子！你召唤出了一个人！我的梅林！是个人！”  
（梅林：我每天都洗袜子，它们不臭）

不知道是谁的叫喊声，吸引了正在拿信的教授，教授一个箭步冲到梅林身边，一个手拿着福克斯给予的信，另一个手则举着魔杖对着魔法阵的中心。随着烟雾从窗户散去，正坐在魔法阵中心的是一个看上去正值壮年的，有着一头耀眼金发，并且还是位异瞳双眸的男人。那个男人单手撑地站了起来，慢慢走到了梅林的面前，弯腰凑近，那双令人胆怯的异瞳正深深地盯着他。

远在校长室里的邓布利多突然慌了，他貌似感受到了一股非常熟悉的魔力波动。


	14. 意外之喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思！我不做人啦！

召唤学教授自然认识正站在梅林面前的那个人是谁，能有着这样嚣张的发型，令人不敢直视的双眸，大概也就新生牛犊不怕虎的梅林敢直面前任黑魔王的眼睛了。教授一手用魔杖指着格林德沃，生怕对方对教室里的学生不利，另一手则急忙拆着校长的信，快速浏览信中的内容，然后声对着梅林说到，邓布利多校长等着他的造访。

盖勒特本来在纽蒙迦德的高塔里，数着天上的云朵，虽然今天天气是阴天，脑子里想的却是阿不思最后的笑脸，那个让他感到心痛选择收手的微笑。盖勒特自顾自地沉浸在悲伤中，突然牢房里挂起一阵风，然而监狱里的魔法检测系统没有丝毫反应。明明魔法的杰作，却没有引起魔法检测的反应，盖勒特有点好奇。紧接着一股强烈地拉扯感，盖勒特被这股神秘力量搞得头昏眼花。

等盖勒特从晕眩中恢复的时候，脑海里莫名其妙多了条强制性召唤契约，还是不允许他拒绝的那种。有那么一丝爆炸心态的盖勒特，一改往日的态度，一脸懊恼地摸样快速来到那位在他脑子里打下召唤契约的小巫师。没错，身为被召唤的对象，总能第一时间找到召唤者。盖勒特还没来得及开口询问，房间里唯一一位成年巫师就开口让他的召唤者，梅林艾默瑞斯，前往了邓布利多校长办公室，如果他没猜错的话，他知道的，现阶段能被叫做邓布利多校长的人，除了他也别无他人了。

梅林操蛋的在看清楚自己召唤来的是谁之后，差点惊讶的整个下巴都要掉了，或许其他在场的小巫师们并不清楚这个人是谁，最多沉浸在梅林召唤来一个人的惊吓中，只有他和这位教授，或许还有读通了魔法史的赫敏，认出来这位正虎视眈眈地站在梅林面前的人是盖勒特格林德沃，一位应该被关在纽蒙迦德高塔内的一代黑魔王。

总之，梅林的课程被迫终止，他和盖勒特被这位成年巫师教授，一起拎到了校长室，然后教授就回去安抚课堂内剩下的那些学生，独留梅林和这位前任黑魔王两个人面对整个学校里最好的校长，阿不思邓布利多地询问。

阿不思从文件堆里抬起头来，看到造成骚动的人是今年刚入学，与伟大的梅林同名同姓的格兰芬多小狮子。邓布利多推了推自己的半月形眼镜，仔细看了看，才发现对方的身后还有个人的样子，取下眼镜擦了擦有点模糊的镜片。

“阿尔，许久不见了。”

“梅林的胡子！盖勒特！是你！你怎么会出现在霍格沃兹？你不是应该被禁锢在高塔的吗？”  
（梅林：我没长胡子，谢谢）

阿不思在听到盖勒特的嗓音响起的瞬间，就立马抽出魔杖对准梅林身后的人，敌意一目了然，然而说话的语气却无意中暴露了一些弱点。盖勒特看着阿不思如此敌意的摸样，无所谓地耸了耸肩，轻轻拍了拍梅林肩上并不存在的灰尘，保持着风度翩翩的模样开口。

“那可得多亏你亲爱的学生了，阿尔。”

盖勒特推了一把站在自己面前的人，根据他脑海中对于魔法界的了解程度而言，能做到召唤出人作为召唤‘兽’的巫师，除了梅林这位已故魔法师外，其他人都得靠着一定的媒介才行。比如被召唤者的贴身之物，而且被召唤者魔力越高，成功率越高，然而这位眼前的小巫师，他脑子还没老糊涂的话，他可不记得自己认识他，而且也敢确定他也没有自己的贴身之物，难不成......

盖勒特怀疑起了梅林的真实身份，不过他契约却明明白白的告诉了盖勒特，面前的这位‘新生’就是那位梅林。但是为什么对方并没有如同历史所说的那样被困在时间魔法里呢？越想越奇怪的盖勒特选择沉默不语，一切都交给阿不思解决得了。阿不思想了想今早格兰芬多的一年级生的第一节，没记错的话，是一节召唤课，讲述的内容应该是如何召唤一些生物，结果这位新生魔法天赋奇高，直接召唤出了人。阿不思开口说话的时，带着全然不敢置信的困惑。

“所以，盖勒特，这位梅林变成你的召唤者了？”

“嗯...可以这么理解。”

“那么高塔怎么办，你突然在这儿出现，他们不会来追捕你吗？”

“那，还是得问你的学生，毕竟他的魔法，连高塔的魔法检测都没办法察觉。”

“梅林的蛋蛋，你怎么做到的，要知道连我，都不行。除非是梅林在世，我们都知道他的魔法来源于龙，刚好那是唯一一个不能被检测到的魔力。”  
（梅林：我的蛋蛋没毛病。）

“咳咳，这是因为...”

“因为他就是。阿尔，没想到，他根本没被困在时间魔法里，不是么，伟大的梅林。”

盖勒特缓步走到梅林的面前，对着自己的召唤者，深深鞠了一躬，单膝跪下，伸出自己的右手，而梅林有点担心的没有伸出自己的右手，反而抬头看了看坐在高台上的校长。阿不思这下更吃惊了，霍格沃兹有个盖勒特就已经够天大的新闻了，结果谁知道新生里居然有个真·梅林，不是同名同姓，是货真价实的梅林，那个对于他们而言如同麻瓜上帝一样存在的人。阿不思赶紧走下高台，一手握住对方的手，激动地盯着对方仔细看着，一点都不像是上百岁的老头子能做出来的行为。

“那...啥...邓布利多校长，我...”

“请叫我阿不思，伟大的梅林。见到您是我的荣幸。”

“额，这个说来话长，就是你确定？你不拉他起来吗，我怕他跪得膝盖疼，日后找我麻烦。”

“没有一位巫师会找你麻烦的，梅林。我敢保证。”阿不思调皮地眨了眨右眼。

梅林看着阿不思的举动，又低头看了看依旧跪着的格林德沃，思考了半秒钟，就着阿不思牵着自己的手的动作，将自己和对方的手同时放置在格林德沃的手心上。格林德沃看着手心上同时降落的双手，对着阿不思笑了一下，内心诚恳地吻了下去。梅林看准时机，趁着阿不思发愣的间隙，快速将手抽了出来，格林德沃的吻完美地落在了阿不思的手背上，契约分享，赞美梅林。

“感谢您，伟大的梅林。您可以唤我为盖勒特。”盖勒特显示感谢，转而目光转向阿不思。“阿尔，你就是我第二位契约者，在梅林的见证下，听从你的调遣。”

“额，不客气？”说话的同时，梅林忍不住内心吐槽。‘我可不拆散情侣，不然会被雷劈死的，虽然我死不了，但是还是很疼的。’阿不思，吃惊地暂时说不出啊。

“不过，老实说，我可没想到，那么快就暴露身份了。”

“我也不敢置信，伟大的梅林就在我的学校，怪不得，霍格沃兹最近魔法波动特别频繁，害得我还以为出什么大事了。”

“但是，我可不希望，我的身份被暴露，所以，你们帮我保密可以吗？”

“您的意志，就是魔法的意志。”

在梅林的见证下，格林德沃使用忠心赤胆咒，将这个秘密永远藏在阿不思的心中。阿不思被施完咒语后，在梅林的见证下，褪去了年老的外表，露出了格林德沃熟悉的中年状态。

“所以你变老的意义何在？”

“伪装，毕竟年岁那么大了，不老点可不行。”

“然而，阿尔，你知道吗。不管你变成什么模样，在我眼里都是最美的。”

“盖尔......”

梅林完全看不下去这对夕阳恋了，恨不得立马变出一副墨镜戴在眼睛上，不过看在要对校长尊重的份上，梅林强忍着逃跑的欲望，盯着突然秀起恩爱的两个人，他有点想念他的亚瑟了，那个从来不会在他面前秀恩爱的，伟大的亚瑟王。梅林又突然想到格温，那位善良的女仆顺从命运的安排，最终变成了英国女王，却没料到皇家继承了女王制度。梅林望着激动的两个人，眼看两位老大不小的男人，就要嘴亲嘴的时候，梅林忍不住咳嗽了一声。

阿不思被盖勒特撩得顾及不了一旁待着的梅林，本想着叫对方回去继续上那堂召唤课，但是盖勒特没给他这机会，那么多年没见的思念，一眨眼间全部爆发了，阿不思完全招架不住，一直到梅林忍不住咳了一声，盖勒特才收了手。

“咳，梅林，你，要不要回去上课？看在，现在还没下课的份上。”

“当然，我这就回去。”

梅林一听校长的要求，立马乐得一溜烟离开校长室，往教室跑去。盖勒特眼见着电灯泡的离开，伸手一把拦过阿不思的腰身，一个吻落在对方的耳后，轻笑着。

“看起来，我们有大把的时间叙旧啊，阿尔。”

“嗯，我看可不一定，马上我就得去巡逻了，你懂的，保护霍格沃兹。”

“你就扯吧，谁不知道校长大部分时间都坐在办公室里，处理着那些让他头疼的文件。”

“你...赢了...”

阿不思认输的被盖勒特压制在他变出来的沙发上又亲又啃，虽然内心略有不爽，但是手却环上了对方的肩膀，然后他发现生活在高塔内的盖勒特虚弱了好多，看上去一点都不像之前那么健康。阿不思的心，从不爽变成了心疼，叹了口气，主动亲了一下对方的嘴角。突然一声细不可闻的道歉传入了阿不思的耳朵，阿不思眼神一亮，看着自己面前的盖勒特，对方的眼神转移了一下，但是下一秒又紧紧的锁住自己，阿不思久违的发自内心地笑了。


	15. 誓言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吾之力量，与你同在。

梅林一路小跑地回到召唤室，站在门口静静地看着他的同学们还在努力地召唤着奇奇怪怪的东西，只有哈利注意到了站在门口的梅林，偷偷摸摸地往门口挪去，结果被赫敏一把抓住。哈利一脸无辜地扭头看向拉住自己的赫敏，而赫敏只是用手指抵在双唇上，要他保持安静，哈利有点失落地垂下了肩膀。

召唤学教授看到一旁哈利等人的小动作，望了望门外，果不其然看到了梅林正安静地站在门口，却无意打扰到其他人施咒的过程。教授有点好奇梅林了，毕竟格兰芬多的大部分学生通常都不会显得那么有礼貌，不过每个学院都有些特殊的学生存在，比如今年格兰芬多就有天赋异禀的学生。教授走到门口，一把揽过梅林的肩膀，将其带回教室。

梅林一走进教室，果不其然收到了大众瞩目的待遇，他有点不太适应的硬着头皮，小心翼翼的走路，这时哈利走了过来站在他身边，默默牵住梅林藏在身后的手。梅林被哈利牵住手后，仿佛内心的力量得到了倍增，微笑地看着周围的学生。教授自然知道梅林的难处，主动开口表扬梅林在召唤学上的出众表现，结果大家一致鼓掌表示梅林做的好。

过了一会儿，其他人又继续练习召唤咒的时候，梅林被教授安排到一边休息看书，在脑海中产生了一丝怀疑，他可不记得他最近魔力的掌控能力有那么差，虽然预估了自己会闯点祸，可没想到会闹到那么大。梅林左思右想，一时半会儿还没想通到底怎么回事，就到了下课的时间。由于在召唤课上的特殊表现，梅林在前往长桌吃午饭的时候，不约而同的，四个学院的大部分学生都看了过来，梅林单手掩着面快速入坐，哈利等人则紧跟着梅林分别入座于梅林两侧。

“不得不说，你在召唤课上的表现也太突出了，难免不让人联想到你是那位梅林。”吃着饭还不忘学习的赫敏如是说道。

“别说笑了，赫敏，在这里，连刚刚出生的婴儿都会知道，无人不知无人不晓的梅林被困在了自己的世界魔法里了。”

“不好意思，罗恩，人类的婴幼儿不会自带记忆，即使是婴儿巫师也一样。”

不知不觉中，赫敏放下了手边的书，一心一意和罗恩你一言我一语的争斗起来，一位是重点突出巫师有多么多么厉害，另一位则是用着麻瓜各式各样的知识来驳回对方的所有观点。由于格兰芬多的小狮子们，出了名的大嗓门，顿时整个礼堂的大部分学生都被这番争论吸引了注意力，甚至引起了全部的以拥有庞大知识力量作为目标的拉文克劳学生的注意力，同时也因为这件事，日后总有源源不断的拉文克劳的学生来找赫敏讨论学术问题。

总之，讨论到最后，罗恩完败的红着脸低头猛吃，而赫敏则是微微一笑用餐巾擦了擦嘴，便向梅林和哈利表述自己吃饱了，回寝室看书了。梅林自然说不出反驳的话，而哈利则是被刚才那番精彩的对弈折服的说不出话，只有努力地伸手越过梅林的位置，略表同情地拍了拍罗恩的肩膀。

梅林在等罗恩吃完的期间，被霍格沃兹塞了不少的甜点，虽然其中的一半被他塞给了哈利。所以霍格沃兹这座充满了智慧的城堡，从今天起直至梅林毕业，身为梅林最好的朋友，哈利波特，收到了来自霍格沃兹同等的美食待遇。

罗恩吃饱喝足，哈利甜点吃到爽，梅林被塞到撑，三个人最晚起身回到霍格沃兹的休息室。梅林揉着肚子，表示自己要回去休息，哈利不放心梅林，也要跟着回去，而罗恩则是有点想念梅林的大床，也要一起回去。早已回到休息室看书的赫敏，听着三个人吵吵闹闹的声音，抬头看了一眼。梅林微笑着回应，哈利则是缠着梅林不放，只有罗恩是彻底闭上了嘴。

三人组回到单人套间，罗恩直接躺倒在床上，一脸不甘心的抱起一个抱枕，将半个脸埋在其中，不停地碎碎念。梅林则是打开窗户，说是透气，实际上是散心，然后用着魔杖对着空中甩了两下，确定魔杖亚瑟没事之后，又收了回来。哈利看着梅林的举动，凑过去问对方召唤课上的事，梅林一五一十的回答了，除了暴露身份的一段，从而哈利对梅林的崇拜之心更厉害了。梅林伸手揉了揉眼神发光的哈利，整了整对方脑袋上自己早上弄上去的夹子，然后像是变魔术一样，从身后拿出一包小饼干，送给了哈利。

罗恩坐在床上表示，为了应付下午的魔药学，决定先睡一觉，问哈利要不要一起睡的时候，哈利没有丝毫犹豫的，鞋子一脱直接爬到了床上，和罗恩滚作一团打闹了一会，便沉沉地陷入了梦乡。梅林看着两个人进入了梦想，为了防止吵醒对象，对着床铺使用了龙的咒语，床帘放下的周围响着细不可闻的龙咒，隔绝了除床铺以外的一切声响。

“是你干的好事吧，潘德拉贡。”梅林对着窗外的白云自言自语。

“嗯？你怎么知道的？”梅林的面前突然出现了一位黑发蓝瞳的少年，比梅林高了一个头。

“猜的。”

“嗯，这样啊...那可真厉害。”

潘德拉贡笑着，在梅林面前伸出右手，凭空变出一团内芯是金色的黑色火焰，左手则是变成了一个水晶球。当着梅林的面，潘德拉贡将两样物体合二为一。潘德拉贡将燃烧着的水晶球交于梅林。梅林的手指在接触到水晶球的瞬间，球体发出一阵光芒，一个火焰的标记出现在梅林的手背，潘德拉贡一把握住梅林的手，将其翻转至手背朝上。一套泛着银色光芒的骑士装突然出现在潘德拉贡的身上，对方一脸严肃的表情，就如同向王献出忠心的骑士，一个吻落在了火焰标记之上。潘德拉贡念出心中所想的誓言。

“吾之力量，与你同在。”

“等等！你，我的天，你把你的力量分享给我了？”

“是的，这样你就不用担心魔力不受控制了。同时，我也可以真正意义上地做到24小时保护了。”

立下誓约后，那身漂亮的铠甲就消失了，潘德拉贡调皮地对着梅林眨了下眼，下一秒原地消失。随着人形潘德拉贡的消失，梅林摸了摸手腕上缠着的黑龙，脸上的表情明明是笑着，嘴里却说着要你多管闲事这类的话。梅林又戳了戳自己手背上的黑金火焰标记，大约盯了十几秒后，双瞳金光一闪，手背恢复到了之前光洁的模样。梅林抬头看了一眼被摆在床头柜上的种，时间尚早，便抽出了藏于袖子内的魔杖，然后他惊奇地发现，顺着魔杖的纹路出现了一层镀金，刚才在课上还不曾存在。

梅林莫名其妙地被定下了誓言，体内分享着不属于自己的力量，虽然没有任何的排异现象，也许是运气好。梅林再次甩了甩魔杖，变出了一朵正在盛开的白百合，接过百合放到鼻下闻了一下，然后笑着揉了揉鼻子，再接着变成一束百合花束，插进了霍格沃兹亲自安排上的花瓶里。梅林头一回儿觉得霍格沃兹如此的贴心，除了吃饭的时候。

梅林就这样靠在窗台上睡着了，一直到被人拽下窗台，屁股摔倒柔软的垫子上时才醒来，揉了揉眼看着一脸焦急的哈利和罗恩，满脸的问号。

“梅林，别因为出名就想寻死啊？你要是这样，我们都得伤心死。”

“什么情况？我不就打个瞌睡？”

“那也别靠在窗子上睡觉啊！”头一回，哈利大声地斥责梅林，梅林一脸委屈的瑟缩了一下。

因为这件事，梅林一直到五年级之前，都被哈利和罗恩严格监控，不许太靠近窗台。三人组回到休息室，看到赫敏在等他们，哈利立马上前告诉了赫敏刚才发生的事情，赫敏转过头看向梅林，就撂了一句话。

活该。

梅林欲哭无泪。


	16. 斯内普教授

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom！坩埚炸啦！

斯内普同梅林分开后，第一件事就是去古灵阁看了看那个金库里存着东西，本以为是一些金币什么的，却没想到是一个空间口袋。斯内普免不了好奇地打开看了看，不看还不觉得有什么不妥的，这一看，斯内普决定，这个金库他必须经常来。斯内普并没有打算将口袋直接拿走，反而只是从中取了一部分平日里比较难找寻的，现阶段他又需要的材料，就关了金库门准备回去了。然而他不知道的是，在他关上金库门的同时，仓库的角落里多了一些金加隆。

斯内普拥有了充足的材料，加时加点地制作着校医庞弗雷夫人需要的医疗魔药和一些他往日里想制作，却经常因为弄不到材料而错过时机的高级魔药。也许是，梅林用来收买斯内普的材料都是高级货，至少斯内普按照往日的剂量来制作魔药的时候，制作过程的用时比以往少了一倍不止。就这样，斯内普这次制作了大量的，数目连他自己都不曾预料到的，各式各样的稀有魔药。

时间一直到了开学，斯内普才有时间考虑其梅林的事情，看着分院时候的对方自然地坐到格兰芬多的长桌边，与哈利波特相谈甚欢之余，余光瞄了眼有点闷闷不乐的教子，抿了一下嘴。过了晚餐时间，回到办公室的斯内普，用手指点开了被放置在自己桌上的羊皮纸卷。羊皮纸顺着魔法展开自己，斯内普一眼就看到了明天下午的一年级魔药课，一旁标注着一个S和G。斯内普就知道，按照霍格沃兹的传统，这两个对立的学院几乎总是被安排在一起上课，仿佛就像是霍格沃兹嫌这所学校还不够热闹似的。

然而，斯内普没有想到的是，梅林这个充满了秘密的少年，居然在早上的课上闯了个超大的祸。

斯内普例行中午去礼堂吃饭的时候，无意从其他教授那儿听闻，霍格沃兹的梅林，在上召唤课的时候，魔力‘失控’直接召唤出了人类，甚至还那位人类还被定下不可破解契约。然而，那位倒霉的人类到底是谁，没有任何一位教授知道，至于召唤课的教授，则表示他什么都在不知道，斯内普自然而然地怀疑起了邓布利多校长，那位足智多谋的老人。直到晚餐前所有的教授被召集到校长办公室后，斯内普才知道梅林这人闯的祸，简直捅破天空。

“Well，看在梅林的裤子份上，至少你们没有第一节课前，愚蠢地把你们的坩埚当做麻瓜的武器来使用。”  
（梅林：我有穿裤子）

伴随着性感粗哑的嗓音，斯内普走进了位处于地窖的魔药学教室，看着长桌旁安静地坐着小狮子和小蛇们，总觉得有种他说不出的违和感。斯内普目光飞快地扫过整个教室，意外地看到梅林一个人独坐在最后，身旁坐着哈利和他的教子。

‘哦，我知道为什么觉得违和了，斯莱特林的小王子和格兰芬多的小王子坐在一起，怪不得教室头一次那么安静。’

总之，上课的氛围并没有斯内普想象的那么糟。至少，他提出的问题，总有人会举手回答，虽然几乎都来自赫敏格兰杰，这位被拉文克劳学生称为天才的少女，当然他们也曾表示出过这位少女应该属于拉文克劳而不是格兰芬多，这种可以引起学院矛盾的不良发言，结果自然就被听到对话的斯内普以说话不动脑子为由扣了拉文克劳十分，这才使那群小鹰们才停下了喋喋不休地争论。

斯内普不是没想过刁难一下，没有丝毫魔药理论知识的哈利，然而丢下去的话都被他一旁的德拉科给抢答了。不知道是有意还是无意，斯内普用一个你在抢答我就让你关禁闭的眼神提示下，德拉科乖乖地闭上了嘴，有点委屈地看着一旁被斯内普点名的哈利。

“教授，我有预习过魔药学的书籍，我知道我们的第一节课是制作增血剂。但是，牛黄的确可以解毒，就像您之前说的，牛黄虽然是最为普通的药材，但是他的作用远多于其他的。”

“很好，我们伟大的波特先生学会和教授顶嘴了。格兰芬多扣十分，这个是你顶撞教授的结果。格兰芬多加五分，这个是对于回答出问题的奖励。坐下，波特，希望你在下节课前能继续维持这个好习惯。接下来，开始制作魔药。”

梅林从魔药课开始，就一直注意着斯内普教授的一举一动，听着他问出口的一个个超纲内容，快速地低头看着书本，假装自己是个认真好学的好学生，希望教授不会点自己的名字，而内心却在疯狂地吐槽这些魔药的口感绝对会很奇怪之类的话。梅林身为宫廷医师盖乌斯的徒弟，一点都不担心自己会失败，所以整个人漫不经心地跟着书上的步骤，放入桌上准备好的材料，拿着魔杖当搅拌棒在坩埚里转动着。

就是因为这样的漫不经心，梅林忘记了很久以前盖乌斯曾经警告过的话。‘在制作任何药剂的时候，都要分辨清楚自己手上拿的是什么，千万不能混淆，不然有可能治疗变毒药。’随着梅林将手中的一味草料放进坩埚后，随着魔杖顺时针搅拌到第二下，一声巨大的爆炸声响彻整个安静的教室。

梅林的坩埚炸了，恶心的魔药溅了他一身。

斯内普本来在坐在讲台上，分辨着从梅林口袋里拿来的月光草和他在禁林里采集的月光草的差异，看上去表面上是没有多大的区别，猜想有可能是细节上的差异，才会导致两者在制作魔药的时候，对魔药的成功率起到了至关重要的效果。

斯内普这边刚拿起小刀，准备切开月光草的叶子时，那边一声响亮的炸坩埚声吸引了他注意力，随着他的手一抖，一片上好的月光草，正式报废。

“艾默瑞斯先生，你能解释一下，简单到连幼儿都能完成的增血剂，为什么会在你手中爆炸吗？还是说你觉得做魔药是一件很随便的事吗？你是分不清材料的区别，还是刚才上课的时候，你根本就没有认真听讲？又或者是你的耳朵被绒绒草的绒毛堵住了，没听清我之前所说的。还是你的眼睛突然近视了，看不清眼前的材料了。需不需要向伟大的救世主，你的好友，波特先生借一下他的眼镜来制作你的魔药？”

“不是的，教授，是我......”

“意图反驳教授，格兰芬多扣五分。不认真听讲，格兰芬多扣十分。造成教室混乱，格兰芬多扣十分。鉴于，这些令人作呕的液体并不好擦拭的份上。今晚来我办公室，重新制作你的作业，梅林先生。”

“是，教授。”

梅林话还没说出口，就被斯内普教授的一串扣分行为，刺激地低下头，俨然一副我错了教授的可怜摸样，实际上却是握紧了手中的魔杖，心想着，要不是之前在对角巷的种种，大概知道他的为人，说不定就得气死了。斯内普一边说着扣分，一边注意着梅林的一举一动，看着对方握紧魔杖的动作，心里莫名其妙一紧，又注意到对方脸上可怜至极的表情，抿了抿嘴，甩动自己手中的魔杖，将对方清理一新。

“谢谢教授。”

“很好，坐下。其他人继续。波特先生，请帮忙把一旁的抹布和水桶拿来，我想艾默瑞斯先生需要清理他的桌面。”

哈利几乎是听到斯内普教授的话的瞬间，像只兔子一样窜了出去，赶紧拿着抹布和水桶回到梅林身边，下意识地想要伸手帮梅林一起擦桌子，结果被斯内普一句话给堵死了。哈利略带无奈地看向梅林，梅林无所谓地耸了耸肩，着手擦起了桌子。德拉科看着哈利对梅林如此献殷勤，心里不爽到爆炸，在斯内普教授阻止哈利的同时，他一把抓过哈利的手，将其扯回坩埚前，甩给梅林一个你最好识相点的脸色。梅林一边擦着桌子，一边有点无辜地挠了挠脸颊。

也不知道是失败的魔药难擦，还是梅林对于被惩罚这件事耿耿于怀，一直到下课铃声响起，梅林才处理完自己桌上的那堆恶心到爆炸的残骸。罗恩在斯内普教授大步走出教室后，立马跑来拍了拍垂头丧气的梅林。

“嘿，兄弟，不要气馁，下次做个更好的。要不是你，我们都不会提前预习魔药课的内容。”

“是啊，多亏了我。”

“别闹了，罗恩。没看到梅林正一脸丧气吗？难不成你们男孩子之间的友谊都是这样互相调侃吗？”

“当然不是，应该是...”

梅林赶紧敢在哈利说出惊天的话语之前，开了口。

“不是啦，赫敏。罗恩，是关心我，只是不好意思那么说而已。”

“希望如此。”

赫敏抱着书，一甩头发，带头离开了教室，罗恩赶紧跟在后面，解释着刚才的不合理举动。德拉科看着一脸失败表情的梅林，伸手扯了扯对方的脸，望着对方变形的脸，心满意足地松手，便扯着哈利往外走。梅林看着哈利一步三回头的样子，举手挥了挥，然后赌气的将手中的抹布丢进水桶里。

“看起来刚才的惩罚还不足以让你悔过自新。既然如此，艾默瑞斯先生，这个学期的晚上，只要你没课就请在晚餐过后，来我的办公室报道。记住，是晚餐过后。”

“我的天！哦！斯内普教授，您不知道您这样突然出现会吓死人的吗？”

“那可真是抱歉了，吓到你那颗没有过劳死的心脏。”

梅林被突然出现在自己身后的斯内普教授吓了一大跳，就差整个人蹦起来撞到对方，心有余悸地摸了摸自己的胸口，顺了几口气，转身抬头直视斯内普的脸。斯内普只是回到教室拿他忘记收回的月光草，却没想到看到梅林发脾气的模样，想都没想就站到对方身后，非常自然的将对他的处罚提升了一个级别。

一是方便自己问对方寻求材料上的帮助，自从金库之行，斯内普就明白梅林肯定没那么简单。二则是方便自己时刻监督对方，深怕对方是食死徒安插来的卧底，以免造成不必要的麻烦。三就是，自己办公室里的坩埚的确需要个长期清洁工。

莫名其妙被增加了惩罚力度的梅林，一个人垂头丧气地来到礼堂，看到高台上阿不思身边多了一只黑鹰，朝着对方扯了扯嘴角，然后闷闷不乐地坐到哈利给他留的位置上。哈利看到更丧气的梅林，转头望向对方，有点想靠亲吻来安抚对方，因为听德拉科刚才说的，当最好的朋友不开心的时候，这样做效果最好。

“哈利，抱歉，以后都不能陪你去图书馆了。”

“嗯？为什么？我们不是说好晚餐后一起去看书的吗？”

“刚才被斯内普教授增加了惩罚。这整个学期的晚餐后，只要没课，我都得去他办公室。”

“啊？不是只有今天吗？”

“没办法，我不开心，发脾气，刚好被他逮住，就这样啦。”

“不行，他不能这样做。我要去找斯内普教授，给你说理去。”

“别别别，你会害惨我的，我还是乖乖去办公室比较好。”

“可是，这样对你......”

“其实斯内普教授还可以吧，毕竟是他带我在对角巷买的东西，你忘了吗？”

“什么，那个油腻腻的老蝙蝠还会带新生？”罗恩大嗓门地喊道。

“罗恩！不许对教授无礼。”赫敏，哈利和梅林同时喊道。

“什么，可是他对你......”

“那他也是你的教授，罗恩。”

“呵，格兰芬多扣十分，原因，侮辱教授。”斯内普微笑地从格兰芬多长桌边走过。

梅林四人组，全体目瞪口呆地看着斯内普教授远去。等回过神来，赫敏对着罗恩就是个爆头攻击，而哈利则是眼泪汪汪地望着罗恩，只有梅林立马低头狂吃面前盘里的食物，心想着早点吃完早点去工作，那样可以早点回寝室。罗恩一脸委屈地被赫敏暴揍期间，还得安抚哈利，不然到时候有可能就被关在单人间外了。想到这里，罗恩赶紧抓把劲地安慰着哈利，并表示日后会给格兰芬多争取更多的学院分，哈利才点了点头，吃起了丰盛的晚饭。

梅林一吃完嘴巴一抹，就急急忙忙赶往位处于地窖的魔药学办公室，这还没伸手敲门呢，门上的美杜莎就对着梅林笑着说。

‘伟大的梅林，不需要门密码。霍格沃兹的所有门，都对您没有禁锢。’

‘谢...谢谢？’

“哦？我可不记得，斯莱特林的血脉除了不能说的那位以外，还有一位。”

“我的老天鹅，斯内普教授，您能不能别再吓我了。”

“进来。”

梅林尾随着斯内普教授进入办公室，看着温暖的壁炉，梅林有些不明白对方让晚上来办公室的缘由，毕竟他可没有看到空闲的坩埚和坩埚架子，而且更奇怪的是，他居然没有对他的蛇佬腔提出更多的评论或者问题。梅林困惑地看向站在一旁的斯内普教授，结果被对方送来一堆羊皮纸，梅林随便打开一张一看，六年级学生的魔药学理论作业。这下，梅林更加迷糊了，终于忍不住开口问道。

“教授，这个是六年级的作业，你交给我做什么？我可是一年级生。”

“梅林，就冲着你丢在金库里的材料，我就一直在猜想。你的魔药学相关知识，肯定不是普通一年级生有的，那些肤浅而无任何实际作用可言的理论知识。”

“嘶，斯内普教授，您高估我了，您忘了今天下午我炸坩埚这件事了吗？”

“然而你的眼神不会说谎，梅林。我可没有记错，在你看到那些简单的材料和步骤时，露出的那副不屑的眼神。”

“我，好吧，我承认。在入学之前，我曾认识过一位巫师，他看我特别喜欢草药，就教会我如何分辨那些有用的草药了，自然也顺便教会了我一些有用的魔药。当然，那位巫师是我妈妈的好朋友。”

梅林说谎不打草稿，眼睛都不带眨一下。更何况，其中有一部分还是真相。

斯内普听着梅林解释的理由，却又刻意隐藏了对方的名字，不解地挑起一边眉毛，然后挥手将六年级的作业收了回来，再用魔杖一点，一个干净的坩埚出现在梅林面前，底下正燃着蓝色的火焰。梅林认命的，仔细的，标准的，格外用心地制作着全新的增血剂。不差分毫地按照书上标准的时间，梅林制作出了一锅几乎完美的魔药，除去材料本身的瑕疵影响，这次的药剂简直算得上是上等品级。

斯内普看着梅林制作出来的，泛着微弱光芒的增血剂，随手变出一个水晶空瓶交于对方。梅林接过飘在空中的水晶瓶，将熬制好的魔药小心翼翼地灌入其中，塞上打磨完美的水晶石瓶塞，举手递给对方。斯内普接过对方递来的魔药，仔细看了看，在确定其品质不错后，收紧了自己的药箱内。

“不错，你果然和他刚刚接触的魔药学的一年级生资质不一样。现在时间尚早，你就帮我整理一下材料。记得，按照其效果，分门别列放好，千万别再犯课上的蠢事了。希望你这次的耳朵，没有再次被绒绒草的毛堵住。”

“是的，教授，我会尽我所能完成你的任务。”

梅林不情不愿，但又不得不做着枯燥的，曾经也干过的，材料分拣工作。工作之余，梅林还不忘偷看正埋头于六年级作业的斯内普，看着对方油腻腻的头发，梅林突然觉得自己脑袋痒，下意识地想要去挠，结果被眼尖的斯内普阻止，说是万一头皮屑污染材料，这批材料就废了。梅林听着斯内普的话，忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

一直到宵禁前，斯内普才大发慈悲的让梅林回自己的寝室。结果回到寝室，就立马被哈利和罗恩两个人围住，在他两确定斯内普教授并没有对梅林做什么手脚后，才肯放他进来。三个人回到梅林舒适的单间，罗恩努力地借阅着哈利早就完成的作业，虽然哈利在图书馆的时候，得到的是他看不上的那位，德拉科的帮助。梅林则冲进了浴室，冲洗着一天下来的汗水和那股奇怪的魔药味，也不知道咋回事，他感觉现在的魔药比当初盖乌斯煮得还难闻。

等梅林洗完澡出来，罗恩刚好完成了他的作业，转身问梅林要不要看，梅林想都没想就拒接了，接着自然的，梅林跟着哈利他们在大床上闹腾了一会儿。梅林等他们都睡着后，才坐到写字台前，用魔杖轻点了一下桌面，一张羊皮纸出现，上面罗列了今天学到的知识点和作业。梅林看了看作业，扭头看了看哈利带回来的图书馆资料，笑了一下，然后站起走到睡得开始喃喃自语的哈利身边，俯身轻吻了一下对方的额头。

“晚安，哈利。祝你好梦。”

哈利无意间得到了梅林的祝福，一夜好梦，甚至梦到了自己已故的父母，正带着他过着他夫的11岁生日，气氛一度很温馨。而梅林则用了不到半小时的时间，就将教授们布置的作业给完成了。当然，为了防止过于完美，梅林故意写错了几个知识点。

梅林看着时间差不多，就如同前日那样，准备抱着自家的潘德拉贡睡觉。然而不知道为什么，对方从下午开始，就莫名其妙地开始维持了人形。虽然梅林有些搞不懂他在想什么，但是老实说，他对于抱着人形的他睡觉，一点都不觉得反感就是了。


	17. 神奇动物保护课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强人锁男

梅林自从知道自家龙每晚会给自己偷偷摸摸补魔后，他上课就不怎么敢跟自家魔杖斗嘴，比比看谁更厉害了。以至于大部分情况下，梅林总觉得自家魔杖的脾气和真亚瑟有点相似，平日里经常跟自己闹小孩子脾气，不需要他逞能的时候，总是逞能，不过关键时刻却总能帮上自己的忙，虽然很多时候还得靠龙魔法擦屁股就是了。

梅林经过几次莫名其妙炸魔杖的事情后，他总算明白该把自己的魔力控制在什么范围内，魔杖才不会总是爆炸，或者说，闹小孩子脾气。然而，最让梅林头疼的倒不是魔杖的脾气，而是它动不动就对着那条，他都没办法对付的，龙吃醋的幼稚行为。这不，一个不注意，两位又在他脑子里吵架了。

‘亚瑟，差不多可以了，再下去你又得炸了。’

‘没事，我可以的。你要相信的是我，而不是那条可恶的黑龙！’

‘是是是，你最厉害了。’梅林无语地赞美着。

‘然而你就是没我厉害，小魔杖。别以为你有点特殊，就可以对梅林无法无天了。’一只站在梅林肩膀上的黑色猫头鹰得意地展了展翅膀。

‘哼，至少我能被梅林一直拿在手里，你呢？只能变成一只鸟，还是超~~~难看的猫头鹰，帮他送送信而已。’魔杖在梅林意识里幻化出一张脸，对着同在意识世界的黑龙，做了个鬼脸。

‘信不信，我现在就把你给弄炸了，混蛋。’猫头鹰突然炸毛，惹得站在梅林一旁的哈利瞩目观赏。

‘闭嘴，两个人。安静，我还要给哈利辅导作业。还有，拜托，至少别在我脑里吵架好不好，很吵。’

‘抱歉，梅林，我没注意，是我的错。’

‘让他道歉，是他先欺负我的，嘤嘤嘤。’

‘我的天，亚瑟，你是根成熟的魔杖了，别动不动就装哭，我是不会安慰你的。’梅林扶额，哈利拍了拍他的肩膀。

‘就是，小孩子亚瑟，我潘德拉贡就不会那么小气。道歉就道歉，对不起，小屁孩。’

‘你也是！干嘛和魔杖一般见识，不知道让着点吗？白活上千年了，只知道整天在我脑海里跟一个刚有意识没多久的魔杖吵架，我都快被烦死了。’

‘那你把它丢了不就好了，反正你又不需要魔杖。它只会拖累你。’猫头亲昵地蹭了蹭梅林的脸。

‘梅林！他又欺负我！’

‘停停停，没完没了了还，不理你们了，你们自便。’梅林一怒之下，将魔杖狠狠地拍到桌上，同时一把抓住自己肩上的猫头鹰，脸色极其难看地将其丢出窗外。

“所以，你的魔杖和你的龙又吵架了？”这是，已经知道梅林有条龙的哈利提的提问。

“对，而且还很吵，所以我决定从物理上让他们冷静一下。”梅林怒气冲冲之余还不忘温柔地揉了揉哈利的头发，让本来就乱糟糟的毛发变得更糟糕。

“在外面就听到你们吵吵闹闹的，又吵架了？”这是同样知道真相的罗恩，从寝室内单人房外发出的声音，同时还伴随着赫敏的嗓音。赫敏当初知道真相之后，先是告诉梅林东方龙和西方龙的差异，与他们的饲养条件后，就没有再过问了。过了三天，在哈利的七嘴八舌，绕来绕去地透露之下，德拉科也知道梅林养了一条东方龙，因此对方缠了梅林好几天，就是为了见了见那条龙。可惜，一直被梅林强硬的否决了。

“做你的作业，罗恩。你再不完成，你的魔药学作业就拿不到E了。”

“嗷，知道了，天才。”罗恩揉了揉被赫敏扭了一下的耳朵。

本来霍格沃兹的特点就是男生不能进女生寝室，但是女生经过寝室主人邀请，就可以进入男寝，起因就是那位格兰芬多觉得男性并不可信。赫敏得到梅林首肯后非常自然地进入了哈利他们的寝室，然后就和哈利与罗恩一样，看到专属梅林的单人房后，先是表现出了吃惊的表情，然后非常淡定地说着，霍格沃兹一定对梅林偏爱有加的同时，内心更加认定他们认识的梅林和那位梅林一定有着千丝万缕的关系。

难得上午没有课的四个人，罗恩在赫敏的帮助下，做着尚未完成的魔药学作业。起因就是上次抄哈利的作业，差点被斯内普教授发现。还好在梅林的帮忙，括弧：讨好之下，斯内普教授勉强给了罗恩一个A的成绩。

从那日起，赫敏自动担当了辅导罗恩作业的工作，而哈利逐渐跟不上教学内容的作业，则交由梅林来指导，至于为什么不是德拉科，谁让他是个斯莱特林呢。毕竟，校规上写着斯莱特林的学生不允许进入格兰芬多的寝室以及公共休息室，即使大家都知道德拉科和哈利关系好，但是规矩就是规矩，没人可以打破，括弧：梅林除外。

“今天下午什么课？哈利。”

“嗯...好像是神奇动物保护课。”哈利歪着头想了一会儿，告诉了梅林。

“哦...神奇动物啊，不知道这次教授会带来什么呢，上次带来的妖精们，引起的骚动，差点把禁林的动物们吓得半死。”梅林皱着眉回想着上次的课程内容，不由地摇了摇头。

“希望今天的课别再有意外了，上次太可怕了。”哈利跟着梅林一起皱眉。

“是的，没想到魔法生物破坏力那么强。”梅林叹了口气，撇了撇，继续安心指导哈利的作业。这时，窗外有只猫头鹰正用嘴敲着窗户，梅林抬头一看，是学校的猫头鹰，开窗接过对方丢过来的羊毛纸卷，展开一看。

“至梅林艾默瑞斯，最近禁林骚动不断，有可能会出现意料之外的动乱，请注意保护好你的小朋友们。你亲爱的盖勒特格林德沃，谨上。”

刷的一声，梅林将手中的羊皮纸丢进壁炉里，咬牙切齿地看着它燃烧殆尽。哈利一脸好奇地看着梅林，伸手扯了扯对方的长袍，梅林转身一把抱住哈利，用脸蹭了蹭对方最近被自己伺候得发软的头毛，又叹了口气。

好的不来，坏的说到就到。这次的神奇动物课偏偏要在禁林边开，说是邀请了林中的马人，由马人亲自讲述他们的生活习性和占卜能力。梅林被哈利和罗恩扯到人群之前，四个人站在一起，哈利的身边自然站在德拉科，反正只要是两个学院一起上课，哈利的身边总归有德拉科的身影。

“今天，我们的课程由马人的代表代课。由于课程时间有限，我就不必废话了，有请德尼克先生。”

“各位人类的幼崽，下午好。今天由我给大家讲述...哦！天哪！是你！？”

德尼克看到梅林的瞬间激动得前蹄上扬，一阵飞扬的泥土扩散而出，呛得前排几位学生咳嗽不断。德尼克立即冲到梅林的身边，俯身一把抱住对方，激动得将其举了起来，然后亲昵地用脸不停地蹭着梅林，四蹄则不断地踩踏着地板。神奇动物课的教练吃惊地看着原本不怎么愿意亲近人类的马人，居然会主动的抱起一位人类儿童，梅林知道（梅林：我还真不知道，所以快点救我啦！），马人有多么嫌弃人类幼崽的闯祸能力。

哈利看着突然被德尼克抱起的梅林，有点担心地举着手，想要引起对方的注意，却没料到对方眼里只有梅林。梅林被马人的动作搞得头晕目眩，甚至有点反胃，但是一想到自己是在上课，又不能当众呕吐，就强忍住反胃的欲望，连忙伸手撑在马人结实的肩膀上。

“快住手，德尼克，我要吐了。”

“啊！抱歉抱歉，我忘了您现在是人类幼崽，幼崽总是如此的脆弱不堪一击。”

德尼克被梅林提醒后，才想起来梅林再怎么伟大，现在还是个未成年人，成年巫师都经不起魔法生物的物理攻击伤害，只不过大部分魔法生物都选择魔法攻击，所以一般情况下也就无视了人类的肉体有多脆弱。德尼克赶紧放下梅林，咳嗽了几声，恢复了之前严肃的模样，只有不停踢弄着土壤的前蹄，暴露着他的紧张感。

然而，意外总是接二连三的出现。马人上课上到一半，原本安静的禁林突然出现了剧烈地骚动，一只浑身散发着银色光芒独角兽，从禁林深处冲了出来，然后停在德尼克身边，不安地四蹄原地翻腾着泥土，避开看着尖锐实际上毫无攻击力的角，用脸不停地蹭着德尼克。德尼克身为马人，又是禁林里独角兽的保护者，看到白天冲出领地的哈尼，顿时觉得大势不妙，独角兽族群出事了。

德尼克回眸看了一眼，跟着其他人类幼崽一起吃惊的梅林，先是用手摸了摸独角兽的鬃毛，然后示意对方先回去，自己会带着帮手来。哈尼抬眸看了看保护者，然后感应到什么似的，扭头看了一眼不远处的幼崽，耳边是保护者的话和族人的呼唤声，内心却尊重魔法界的规则，有点不情愿地走到梅林身边，顺从地跪了下来，用角顶了顶对方的胸口，随即立马站了起来，飞快得从众人面前离开冲进禁林消失。哈利等人更加吃惊了。

德尼克着急地跑到教授面前，模棱两可地解释了一下发生的事情，同时请求借助一下梅林。教授有一点不明白对方为什么要借梅林，眼神自然而然地飘到了梅林的身上，然而被盯着的梅林更加一头雾水，刚才德尼克的举动就够他尴尬一个星期了，这会儿又要做什么。结果，梅林还没想明白，就被德尼克一把抱起，安置在他身后的马背上，一个越步就飞奔进了禁林。被丢下的哈利和罗恩等人，惊讶地看着梅林被德尼克劫持而走。保护神奇动物课被迫暂停，盘旋在上空的黑鹰立马回到了校长室，幻化成人形，熟悉的异瞳紧盯着阿不思，皱着眉说道。

“阿尔，独角兽们出事了，而你的好学生，梅林，被马人拐走了。唯一的好消息就是，哈利等人，并没有跟着跑进禁林，所以接下来......”

“接下来，我会处理的，盖尔。我相信，你能感应到你的主人是否出事不是吗？用这个......”

阿不思用魔杖点了点盖勒特的心脏位置，他可不想看到盖勒特再一次陷入痛苦中，就如同对方也不想再见到自己愁眉苦脸一样。盖勒特叹了口气，再次变回黑鹰，飞出窗外，同时缩小体型角落到了哈利的肩上。哈利看着突然落到自己肩上的黑鹰，盯着对方异瞳的双眸，没猜错的的话，就是梅林的召唤兽，伟大的前任黑魔王，盖勒特格林德沃的变身。同时，福克斯带着一份找到哈利，哈利接过信打开一看，便跑到了教授身边。教授接过了信，在确定是校长亲笔信后，点头答应剩下的三人离去，而其余等人则需要继续进行课程，自然课程的内容只能由教授传授了。

“邓布利多校长，梅林他会没事吧？”

“但愿。我亲爱的哈利，梅林的本事，你们应该比我还清楚不是吗？”邓布利多用手在自己的胡子上擦了擦，一旁回复人形的格林德沃皱了皱眉，用魔杖一点，胡子立马变干净。

“可是，听说禁林很危险，里面有很多危险系数很高的魔法生物在。”赫敏皱着小脸，十分担心的问道。

“马人会照顾好他的，赫敏小姐。我们要相信马人和梅林的力量，能被马人看上的人一定不简单。”盖勒特给三人组变出了点糖果，哈利看都没看就拆开含住，罗恩则是放到口袋，德拉科将自己的糖给了哈利，而赫敏则是拆开糖果放进嘴里咬碎。

“那我们能在这儿待到梅林回来吗？邓布利多校长，我担心。”哈利向前走了一步说着自己的请求。

“如果我答应你们的请求，恐怕你们会错失一节有趣的课程，不是吗。”

“不，朋友永远比课程来得重要，邓布利多校长。请相信我们，一定会在日后会将落下的课程统统补上。”

“哦~既然有聪明的赫敏小姐为你们做担保，我相信你们一定不会得到E以下的成绩。”

三人组听出了邓布利多校长话语中的意思，高兴地当场举手击掌。阿不思看着活跃的年轻人，觉得自己正在证明着，一段不可思议的友谊，足以让整个魔法界都为之撼动的感情。只不过现阶段嘛，阿不思调皮地对着身旁的盖勒特眨了眨眼，盖勒特无奈地耸了耸肩。至于梅林的真实身份，还是继续保密着吧。


	18. 独角兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英雄救美

梅林被马人半挟持地闯进禁林。

老实说，梅林真的一丁点闯入禁林的想法都没有。按照不久前霍格沃兹给他的密条，就阐明了现在的魔法生物基本已经没有神性了。就算是最为神圣的独角兽也因为长期失去神的庇佑而逐渐消散神性，不过他们聊胜于无的魔力还能保护它们免受其他黑巫师的摧残。即便如此，依旧有些胆大包天的黑巫师妄图伤害独角兽以获得永生，然而不可破除的诅咒，终究还是让那些人不得好死。

“德尼克，发生了什么事，居然让一向冷静的马人都如此紧张。”

“伟大的梅林，等你到了就知道了。”

德尼克只是简单地回复了一句，然后加快了奔跑的速度。梅林怕摔得紧紧抱住德尼克赤裸的腰身。大约过了几分钟的时间，德尼克飞驰的速度慢慢降了下来，梅林微微睁开紧闭的双眼，一样望去就是闪闪发亮的独角兽们正围在一起形成一个圈，而圈的中央是什么，他暂时还看不清。直到德尼克带着他走进圈的中心，他才看清楚，躺在地上的是一只奄奄一息的独角兽。

梅林小心翼翼地从马背上爬下来，快速地用眼神扫了一圈周围的独角兽们，撇去幼兽身上闪着的金光，其余的马匹都是好看的银白色，除了那匹奄奄一息，只要是生物都能察觉到它的生命力正在流失。梅林蹑手蹑脚地凑近，确定周围的独角兽对自己完全没有敌意之后，松了口气地跪坐而下，伸手温柔地接触着惨不忍睹的伤口，耳边传来了痛苦的嘶鸣声。梅林一只手轻轻地安抚着独角兽，另一手则悬置在伤口上，口中呢喃着龙系高级治疗咒，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。直到确定伤口愈合的差不多，不在危及独角兽的生命后，梅林才停下了施咒的语言。

‘感谢梅林，让我免去遭受族人死去的痛苦。’一只明显比其他独角兽都大上一圈的独角兽在梅林治疗结束之后，往前走了几步，纯洁的目光直视着梅林的双眸。

‘不客气，这个本来就是人类欠你们的，我替他们还债罢了。’梅林苦笑了一下。

‘不一样，伟大的梅林。您和他们不一样，对于您的定义早就超越了人类。’

强壮的独角兽跪坐在梅林面前，低下头用角轻轻触碰着梅林的脸颊。清澈的瞳孔中流露出是温柔的暖意，梅林伸手摸了摸对方本该蓄满了魔力的独角，却意外地感受不到任何魔力波动，梅林睁大了双眼，不敢置信。

‘就如同你所感知的那样，虽然我们身为魔法生物，但是失去了神灵的庇护，使我们不堪一击。所以我等和其他族群才会前来霍格沃兹寻求帮助。万幸，霍格沃兹的创造人们并没有摒弃我们，并且将我们保护于禁林深处，让我等安居繁衍于此，只是没想到依旧逃不过被捕猎的命运。’

说话间，独角兽的脸上划过一道泪痕。梅林将摸着对方的手收了回来，还以为是自己不得体的行为引起了对方的反感。独角兽厚实的舌头舔了舔梅林正在收回的手掌，梅林才勘勘的继续抚摸着独角兽的鬓毛。

‘这次受到伤害的是我家族中最小的妹妹。今年刚刚成年，就遭受了这种残忍的待遇，恐怕日后会造成影响，毕竟.......’

‘会变成梦魇吧。没记错的话，梦魇就是被黑魔力侵蚀的独角兽。每当独角兽受到生命威胁时，如果自愿向死神交出自己的生命就会迎来死亡，同时被指引到阿瓦隆。但是如果不乐意面对死亡，则会因为不甘心而被黑暗的力量所吞噬，变成没有意识的梦魇，为人类带去噩梦。’

‘是的。所以，感谢您，伟大的梅林，让我的妹妹，免去成为梦魇的结果。’

‘不客气，应该的。我也不希望如此漂亮的独角兽，成为噩梦的仆人。’

梅林微笑着伸手探测了一下被自己救治的独角兽，果然生命力没有进一步消散了，倒是有一股黑暗的力量，正在慢慢地吞噬着它灵魂。身为族长的独角兽也注意到了这个变化，猛地站了起来，对着还在昏迷的独角兽嘶吼着，整个族群发出不安的悲鸣。这时，一只纯黑杂金的猫头鹰从空中一头扎下，梅林赶紧站了起来。伴随着一阵烟雾突然冒出消失，猫头鹰变成了人类，黑色的头发里混着一些金发。

“怎么了，梅林，出事了？我从印记那里感受到了。”潘德拉贡执起被遮盖住印记的手，一个亲吻落在其上。梅林尴尬的立马把手收了回来，瞪了潘德拉贡一眼，对方只是笑着移开眼神，凑上前看了眼昏迷中的独角兽，刚准备伸出手，就被梅林给阻止了。

“喂！潘德拉贡！你想被诅咒吗？没有经过独角兽的允许，随意碰触或者伤害是会遭到诅咒的。”

“放心，诅咒什么的，我也经历过不少了，这个根本算不了什么。”

潘德拉贡说到诅咒的时候，眼神黯了一下，但是立马又恢复了之前笑盈盈的模样。单膝跪下，闭上双眼，口中轻轻吟唱着不一样的语言。梅林好奇地看着，随着潘德拉贡吟唱的速度逐渐加快，昏迷的独角兽身上逐渐散发出耀眼的银白色光芒，马蹄则不安的踹动着，就像是陷入了什么噩梦。伴随着空中响起一声嘹亮的龙吟后，潘德拉贡停下了吟唱的行为。但是下一秒，整个手穿透进了独角兽的心脏位置，然后猛地抽出。潘德拉贡沾满鲜血的手上，捏着一条黑色的，正在拼命挣扎的，如同蛇一样的黑色雾气。

“怎么回事，潘德拉贡，你还能抽出黑魔法的吗？这样会不会造成灵魂损伤？它有没有危险？”

梅林睁大了双眼，看着这几乎不可能发生的事。毕竟魔法是缠绕着灵魂，与灵魂本身息息相关的。除了那些容纳不了排斥魔法的灵魂，经历过魔力爆炸的灵魂，或多或少会造成不可挽回的损伤。然而潘德拉贡这种直接将黑魔法抽出来的情形，在场的所有生物都第一次看到。

领头的独角兽一脸暴怒的想用角撞击对方，却被对方身上的气息所镇压，不安地践踏着土壤。梅林看到这个奇怪的场面，转头看了看依旧微笑着的潘德拉贡，然后想起来赫敏之前所说的，只有拥有神位的东方龙种才能突破地域限制，随时随地的出现在世界的各个角落。

梅林之前还不敢相信，这个浑身散发着你来揍我啊，这种二逼气息的人居然是条神龙，现在倒是被迫彻底相信了。潘德拉贡在梅林震惊的目光下张开嘴，随意得将手中的黑魔法塞进嘴里，佯装咀嚼了几下，做出个吞咽的动作，然后下一秒又化作猫头鹰飞走了，留下梅林一个人傻乎乎地站在原地。梅林整个人都懵逼了，只知道对方将这个烂摊子丢给自己了，甚至自己都不知道对方到底干了什么。就在梅林怀疑自己是不是出现幻觉的时候，陷入昏迷的独角兽醒了过来，在族长的舔舐下，颤颤巍巍地站起。德尼克望了一下布满星辰的天空，像是发现了什么不得了的事情，小心翼翼地接近着毫无反应的梅林，亲口说出了马人的占卜结论。

“注意，伟大的梅林，命运的双线已经交融，勇气化作的利剑，将指引你前进的道路。”

梅林听着德尼克的预言，抬头看了看星空，才注意到已经是晚上了，内心大喊着糟糕，自己再不回去哈利他们得担心死了。梅林赶紧和德尼克表达着要回去的意图，族长表示，梅林将来有机会一定会再来造访独角兽族群的，并且带上那位救命恩神。梅林不得不挠着头堆着笑容答应着，深怕自己不答应对方就不肯放自己走了。在德尼克的帮助下，梅林安全地回到禁林边境，果不其然看到了全副武装的哈利等人，身边还意外地跟着盖勒特。

原本都准备好前往禁林的哈利等人，赫敏率先看到了被马人带出的哈利，立马招呼自己的小伙伴前去接应。盖勒特跟在四人组后面，在确定自家主人，伟大的梅林，没事之后，便转身离去。哈利飞奔过去一把抱住梅林，用脸在对方身上蹭了蹭，确定梅林是个活人之后，顿时安心了下来，松了口气。最后回到寝室的路上，梅林被赫敏念得头大，罗恩幸灾乐祸，哈利一直想要阻止赫敏，德拉科则是走到一半和大家说了声晚安，并且拐弯抹角的表达了担心，就回斯莱特林的休息室了。

梅林和哈利他们回到寝室后，罗恩先去洗漱，第一个倒在床上，嘴里还不停地说着他们如何如何担心他，一直说到睡着。梅林则是不停地说着抱歉的同时，还一直得抱着哈利不放，看着哈利在怀中安心的睡着了，才起身下了床，打开窗户，让一直在窗外徘徊的猫头鹰飞了进来。潘德拉贡飞回房间的第一件事就是变成人形，经过刚才的事情，脑袋上的金发变得更多了，甚至皮肤都开始往奶白色变幻。

“今天如果你没及时出现，那只独角兽就要变成梦魇了吧？”

“嗯，可以说是，也可以说不是。只不过，我就是彻底排除了而已。”潘德拉贡一把拦过梅林的肩膀，就往浴室带，一路上梅林各种反抗，却因为实力差距而没有效果。

潘德拉贡将梅林剥光，公主抱起，再丢进一旁的浴缸里，随后脱光自己身上的装备，赤足踏进鱼缸，梅林猛的吃了一口洗澡水，故意出水的时候没有吐出，一直等到潘德拉贡坐进来的时候，猛地喷在对方脸上，看着对方一脸震惊的模样，哈哈大笑。结果可想而知，梅林被潘德拉贡按在水里恶整了一番。

等梅林闹够了，在浴缸里靠着他睡着以后，潘德拉贡温柔的小心翼翼地将对方从水里抱出，用魔法驱动着周围的物件，两条雪白的浴巾分别缠绕在二人的腰身。潘德拉贡抱着梅林缓缓地走到床边，三个人很有默契的，罗恩和哈利睡在一旁，空下三分二的床铺给梅林和潘德拉贡。潘德拉贡将梅林安置到床上，自己在不吵醒其他三人的前提下，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，伸手抱住梅林，看着对方在自己胸膛里无意识地蹭着的模样，一个吻悄悄地落在对方的嘴角上。

“晚安，吾爱。”


	19. 保护梅林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅林‘公主’与盖勒特‘骑士’

第二天的梅林，因为昨天被带走这件事，被斯内普教授劈头盖脸地说了一顿。梅林虽然明白对方是关心则乱，但是被冷嘲热讽的感觉一点都不好受。总之，被念叨完之后，梅林一脸不高兴地冲着潘德拉贡抱怨了一番，并表达了自己一点都不喜欢这种被管制的感觉，毕竟好久没这样了。

结果，潘德拉贡一开始只是憋着，后面就忍不住地露出了梅林最讨厌的那个笑容，刻在骨子里的来自于某位王的嘲笑。随后就被梅林狠打了脑壳，然而潘德拉贡没有丝毫生气的意思，只是摸了摸脑袋，然后笑得更傻气了。

梅林看着潘德拉贡透出的那股熟悉的傻气，无语了许久。甚至为此还下了令，不允许对方这么笑，可惜，对方完全当做了耳旁风。梅林表示，看他这么笑，就很蛋疼。梅林恨不得将潘德拉贡给丢了，可惜，他魔力再高也不可能操控拥有神位或者神性的生物。这也是为什么，他一直被古教玩弄于鼓掌之中。

虽然马人将他掳走的事件过后，梅林是安安全全、完完整整并且健健康康地回到哈利他们的身边，但是他明显地察觉到有些东西不太对劲。明明应该是被他保护得好好的哈利，现在好像变成了哈利老是冲在他前面不说，就连罗恩都会配合着哈利，将他挡在两人之后，特别是在神奇动物课上，隔壁的德拉科都当起了小骑士。

梅林觉得自己不知不觉变成了需要人保护的‘公主’。梅林尝试性的反抗，对着充满保护欲的四个人发着牢骚，说是自己完全不需要被保护之类的，之前马人的事他用性命保证绝对是个意外。

最终，梅林得到了出乎意料的结果。本来只是四人组私人的保护，不知道被谁给阿不思打了个小报告。就在梅林发完牢骚后的第三天，四人组的确收敛了保护欲，倒不是说四个人发现了自己的力量不足，而是有了更好的‘骑士’罢了。

阿不思非常大方的将盖勒特‘还’给了梅林，并且热情的嘱咐盖勒特一定要照顾好梅林。自然，梅林身为盖勒特必须要保护的主人，盖勒特非常热情地接下了阿不思指派的任务。所以，梅林在吃早饭的时候，看到对面坐着盖勒特的时候，他终于忍不住翻了个白眼，同时在桌子底下对着阿不思竖了根中指。

“梅林，这样的行为可不符合贵族的礼仪，特别是你桌下的小动作。”盖勒特用餐巾擦了擦嘴说道。

“闭嘴，G。你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”为了防止有人被吓到，盖勒特被统称为G。

“就是提醒你一下。虽然格兰芬多学院不怎么重视这点，但是他的建造者好歹是个骑士，梅林。”

“我知道，不用你提醒。谢谢！”

梅林突然觉得自己没有食欲了，愤愤不平地放下手中的刀叉，以表自己的不爽。结果霍格沃兹主动结果刀叉使用权，然后就看到悬浮在盘子上方的刀叉正自动切割着食物，塞到梅林的嘴中，梅林只得被迫进食。盖勒特对于这样的奇观，没有任何表示惊讶的想法，三人组则是觉得反正梅林都有一条龙作为宠物了，霍格沃兹帮点忙也没什么稀奇的，至于格兰芬多长桌上的其他学生，他们则认为，反正在梅林身上发生的怪事已经不少了，所以也都见怪不怪的当没看见继续享用着丰盛的早餐。

不过，就算在如此严格的保护之下，梅林总是免不了发生些意外，频率远超于霍格沃兹历届一年级生的总和。

上飞行课时候，梅林本来是想温柔地召唤底下的扫帚，然而话还没喊出口，扫帚就自己嗖的一声飞上天，然后消失了，剩下一脸懵逼的梅林和教授。结果失去扫帚的梅林只能坐在花坛边上，看着哈利在天上飞来飞去。不过唯一的好消息是，哈利因其出色的飞行能力被格外收进了魁地奇队。

上草药学课的时候，虽然没有像是学召唤学那时候那么夸张，但是，不知道是不是梅林迫于对外的压力，变回老样子地坐在最后一个位置上。不过，和魔药课不同的是，他的身边正坐着盖勒特。不知道，是不是魔法生物都能察觉到危险的存在，本来离开土壤后会异常吵闹的曼德拉草，在梅林拔出来的时候，安安分分地，就像是不哭不闹的好孩子，甚至对着梅林眨了眨眼。梅林抓着安静的曼德拉草，无语地将其丢进新的花盆里，在它准备哭的之前，立马用土盖上去。结果就看到它抖了抖叶子，啥事也没发生。

梅林虽然弄出不少的怪事，但是也不代表所有的课上他都会引人注目。在占卜学和天文学这两门课里，梅林主动地坐到第一排，积极地和教授讨论问题和参谋不理解的部分，其认真学习的力度，几乎快赶超赫敏的强度。只不过就是梅林发现，现代占卜学和天文学进步太大了，再加上他本身也不是特别的擅长，所以自然而然的就好学了起来。

然而这些都不是最大的问题。对于梅林而言，最大的问题是黑魔法防御课。不是说他对黑魔法有多大的抵触，毕竟在他的眼里看来，不管什么样的魔咒，只要是能发挥他本该发挥的作用就是好魔咒。只要使用的人足够善良正直，再邪恶的魔咒也能是作用在好的一面上。换句话说，再简单地魔咒，用在坏人手里也能变成邪恶的力量。以至于每次奇洛教授在课上颤颤巍巍地说着黑魔法不好的时候，他总是情不自禁地想起曾经的强敌，莫甘娜，亚瑟的同父异母的姐姐。

“梅林，我就知道你肯定很嫌弃，黑魔法防御课。”盖勒特撑着脑袋，看着讲台上抖抖索索地教授，下意识地肯定道。

“你怎么知道的？”总算有人吸引他注意力了，梅林连忙将注意力转到一旁的盖勒特身上。

“你可是伟大的梅林，你什么魔法没有用过，在你眼里是不是没有黑魔法和白魔法之分。”盖勒特有点好笑地看着皱眉的梅林，着手拍了拍他的脑袋。

“喂，别拍我的脑袋，会长不高的。”

“哦？你还会担心长不高吗？难道你不是......”

“嘘，教授注意到我们了。还有，我不想知道为什么会变成小孩子。总之，再经历一次成长也挺好，算是弥补我不怎么完美的童年吧。”梅林抢在教授点名前，快速地阻止盖勒特透露一些他不该知道的真相。

“既然讨厌这门课，那为什么不翘课呢？”恶魔诱惑着无知的羔羊。

“你不就想回到校长身边，放心，我不翘课，我可是好学生。”羔羊奋力反抗击退了恶魔。

为了证明自己是好学生，梅林在奇洛教授提问的下一秒，踊跃举手，回答问题的完美程度掩盖过了赫敏的学识，结果就是换来了赫敏的一击瞪眼攻击。梅林在盖勒特的刺激下，忘了要掩盖自己学识的广阔性，尴尬地闹了个脸红地坐下，顺便给赫敏一个抱歉的眼神，然后再用挑衅的眼神瞥了一眼坐在一旁的盖勒特。盖勒特看着明明活了几个世纪的梅林，现在做着一点都不违和的小孩子的行为，忍不住掩着嘴笑了笑。他好久没有遇到过这样有趣的灵魂了，要不是对方是伟大的梅林，他由衷地渴望将对方收到自己的身边。

除了梅林总是无意间制造点话题，搞点小插曲外，霍格沃兹还算稳当地迎来了一年一度的万圣节活动。某日晚餐之前，邓布利多校长按照惯例的，宣布着万圣节即将到来，霍格沃兹将会举行一场盛大的化装舞会，到时各位学生与教授江北允许装扮成各式各样的造型。舞会将在礼堂举行，届时欢迎各位踊跃参与。

宣布完舞会的事宜，阿不思拿出自己的魔杖，对着礼堂中央点了三下，丰盛的晚餐出现在大家面前，全部人因为舞会的消息跃跃欲动，只有梅林坐在椅子上苦恼着。因为他实在想不通明明大家都知道魔法生物和幽灵什么的都是真实存在的，怎么还有兴致装扮成他们。就在梅林陷入自我问答的时候，哈利悄悄凑了过来。

“梅林，你准备在化装舞会上装扮成谁？”哈利的双眼闪烁着好奇的光芒。

“亚瑟王。”

梅林想都没想，潜意识地回答了哈利。后知后觉地发现自己说了什么之后，梅林回过神来就看到哈利等人偷笑的脸。梅林猛地一掌拍在自己脑门上，随后整个人摊在了椅子上。

‘上帝啊，我到底在说什么胡话啊！操蛋的！’


	20. 舞会前夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命运的双交线

潘德拉贡前世作为普通人类，在没有遇到自己心爱的小仆人之前，整天就是吃喝打混欺负平民，后来遇到个胆大包天的贴身仆人后，然后就将那些欺负人的坏习惯全用在了对方身上。再后来，没想到自己在小仆人地推波助澜之下，成为了一个国王，还拥有了一个骑士团，不过最后的结局有点尴尬，自己被自己的亲儿子给捅死了，唯一值得他怀念的就是那个时候小仆人的表情，足以让他铭记一生。

所以，等他转世成为一条龙，理由还是因为自己做的事足够让他成为神，但是又因为自己在世不肯接受魔法的存在，所以不能成为人形神。说实在的，潘德拉贡本身也不稀罕成为神，只不过后来有个人跟他讲，他要是成为神说不定有机会再见一眼他心爱的小仆人，为了这个小概率事件，他就想都没想的答应了。大约过了几千年，身为龙的他潜心修炼，在精通魔法和仙术之后，他选择回到了阿瓦隆圣地，隔着湖面看看他家可爱的小仆人。

终于有一天，在他快无聊的想要动手拆了阿瓦隆的时候，阿瓦隆的仙子带来了命运神的指派，让他成为他家小仆人的宠物，潘德拉贡自然屁都不放一个的答应了，整条龙乐呵呵的冲到了小木屋，在确定小仆人没有被自己吓到之后，帮对方送了入学信件，就回来安安心心地当起了主人的贴心小宠物。当然，作为回报，每晚帮对方补充魔力的同时，也心安理得地拿取些属于自己的奖励。

自从和自家龙走太近之后，梅林总会在洗澡的时候，发觉自己衣领能遮盖的位置下面有着奇怪的痕迹，心想着，自己龙幻化的人形年纪和自己差不多，再按照神奇动物书上的说法，东方龙的牙齿貌似也有磨牙期和换牙期。虽然龙的牙齿会几年脱落一次然后再长出来，但是在长牙的期间，会有啃咬东西的习惯。

梅林非常自然地将脖子上，胸膛上和后背的红色痕迹当做了潘德拉贡换牙期的印记，丝毫没有往什么不好的地方去多想象。所以当他身上的红色痕迹越来越密集之后，他也就稍作提醒的跟潘德拉贡抱怨自己不是磨牙棒，换来的则是对方敷衍的应答声。结果可想而知，痕迹不少反增，梅林内心无语的默认了潘德拉贡叛逆的行为。

即使梅林再怎么纠结万圣节舞会，碍于他之前已经说了自己要扮演亚瑟王，临时反悔又不是他的习惯。梅林看着赫敏一脸激动的展示着她为他亲手制作的铠甲和锁子甲，简直一头雾水。他可不记得当时潘德拉贡王国提供的铠甲上有那么多奢侈的装饰品，还有那个斜挂在整个上半身的蓝色金色绸缎又是什么？上面别着活临活现的龙形纹章又是什么？潘德拉贡的皇室家族族徽的确是条龙没错，但是他可不记得是一条东方龙啊？

关于这点，赫敏给予的答复是，这些都是潘德拉贡帮忙选择的，至于那条龙，潘德拉贡说过比起丑陋了西方巨龙还是东方龙显得更优雅点，再说了，亚瑟王那么久远的事，除了那位梅林没有人记得住了。

梅林完全推脱不了赫敏的热情，终究在万圣节舞会剧情的那晚，床上了对方精心为自己准备的铠甲，还好上面是了漂浮咒，不然梅林这瘦弱的小身板还不得被压垮了。梅林看着试衣镜里穿着一身和自己记忆里完全不一样的铠甲造型的自己，甚至腰间还别着一把仿造的断钢剑（Excalibur）。梅林意思意思地拔出腰间的宝剑，随意地在空中甩了一下，然后赶紧收了回去。

‘谁告诉我，为什么真的断钢剑会出现在这里？还用来给我做陪衬的？’

梅林赶紧甩了甩脑袋，将这个真相甩出脑外，然后自我催眠，暗示自己身上的剑不是真货是冒牌货，是冒牌货。梅林连续默念了三遍，再三确定自己肯定不会在舞会上拔出这把剑之后，着手整整了自己的铠甲。说实在的，几乎不怎么披甲的他，始终不习惯铠甲为了防止动作迟缓而上的润滑，那股油腻腻的味道真的很难闻。想到这里，美麟不禁怀疑，自己身上的这套铠甲也是真货了。

“哦~梅林~你可看上去真像个......落魄的王子。”

潘德拉贡在梅林身边转了一圈，在确定这身他帮助制作下的铠甲完全贴合梅林那个身材之后，口无遮拦地发表着他的看法，丝毫没有引起梅林的不爽。反而梅林摸了摸下巴，随后抄起一旁的染发魔药（从斯内普教授那儿撒娇买萌得来的）一股脑地倾倒在自己头发上。潘德拉贡在魔药沾染上铠甲之前，就用魔法将它从梅林身上剥离，瞬间梅林身上就剩下一件单衣了，还好燃烧的壁炉使得房间够温暖。

魔药倒上去的那股子黏腻感，梅林真心受不了不说，想起斯内普教授把魔药给他时的忠告，他就觉得苦不堪言，为了保持起染发效果，请将魔药在头发上保持一小时，并且次魔药不会在除了头发以外的物件上染上颜色。梅林看在他不会染色其他物件的份上，容忍了这股让他感觉反胃的魔药味。

关于这个问题，梅林曾多次在夜晚的高级补习课里，向斯内普教授提过类似的意见，结果就是梅林低估了斯内普教授的固执程度。以至于，虽然现在斯内普教授挺享受来自于梅林的撒娇和献殷情，但是又特意给梅林准备特供的魔药。那味道简直不能更难闻了，即使那些魔药的品级为特级，梅林也不敢再问斯内普教授多要，生怕自己一个没注意就呕吐不止。在此基础上，梅林的魔药学造诣早就超越了同龄人不止多少倍。

“不是我说，梅林，这位斯内普教授给你的魔药也太难闻了点吧，我这个麻木的龙鼻子都快承受不住了。”

“他那个是趁机报复我之前隐瞒自己的实力。”

“哈哈，那你可以向阿不思告状不是吗？反正他知道你是谁不是吗？”

“你以为我没试过吗？结果你猜怎么着，邓布利多校长告诉我，我不能随便质疑一位魔药学大师的水平问题，而且他都这么照顾我了，说明他很喜欢我的。然后我就去问了斯内普教授，结果人家来了一句，只有这样难闻又苦的魔药才能让你明白魔药学是多么伟大。你可不知道，当时我都快哭了。”

“你可是伟大的梅林，怎么可以随便哭，亚瑟王要是知道了，还不得伤心，当初他都没办法弄哭你。”

“停！你可别跟我提亚瑟王那家伙，想起来我就讨厌。”

潘德拉贡看着梅林咬牙切齿的模样，内心略微有点不爽地住了嘴，但是脸上还是维持微笑的表情，毕竟他可不想现在就惹毛梅林，毕竟他还有些事情需要做准备，毕竟身为神的他总能预见一些遥不可及的未来。

大约过了一个小时，梅林总算能弄掉自己的脑袋上的魔药了，吩咐了潘德拉贡一声，让他在哈利回来的时候给他开门外，自己一股脑的冲进了浴室。在魔法地指挥之下，花洒喷出了较高压的水花，梅林赶紧跑到底下，冲刷着这股让他非常不爽的魔药。梅林足足冲洗了大半个小时，用了最新款洗发露，超香的那种，配合着清香型的沐浴露，总算是把那股味道给掩盖干净。

梅林为了好好地参加舞会，甚至在穿戴完毕后，还不忘碰上香水，以防自己一会儿出汗严重导致身上难闻。潘德拉贡看着冲完澡的梅林，好奇地凑过去问了问对方身上的味道，在确定没有那股难闻的魔药味后，着手帮对方重新套回了那套铠甲。潘德拉贡吐出一口魔力，魔法围绕在铠甲之上，使得铠甲发出微弱的荧光色，非常夺人眼球。

梅林伸手敲了敲身上的铠甲，笑嘻嘻地通过面前的镜子，看着正在自己身后用着欣赏表情的潘德拉贡。突然间，梅林脑子一热，利索地转身一把抱住潘德拉贡的脑袋，一个充满爱意的吻落在了潘德拉贡的脑袋上。这一下，潘德拉贡懵逼了。

“谢谢你为我做的一切。我就知道，这把真剑是你干的好事。”

“你...怎么...”

“毕竟你是神啊？神问仙子借把剑怎么了？再说了，这里能弄到这把剑的大概也只有你了不是么？”

“啊？哦...不，不客气...”

刷的一声，潘德拉贡逃走了，梅林一个人摸不着头脑地摔在床上。

这时，哈利敲了敲门，问梅林准备好了没。梅林这才回过神，一骨碌从床上滚了起来，抛开刚才脑子一团乱的想法，心想着。

‘亚瑟怎么可能真的复活。是自己活太久，太寂寞了，难得遇到那么相似的生物，就自然而然把他当做亚瑟了。真的是，自己太随便了。’

梅林不由地苦笑了一下，揉了揉自己的脸颊，跑去给哈利开了门。门外的哈利装扮成了狼人的模样，可爱程度让梅林忍不住捏了对方的脸，哈利抱怨的说着自己的妆要掉了，梅林才笑着松开了手。

罗恩则是装扮成了披着床单的幽灵，结果被赫敏装扮成的吸血鬼吓了一跳，德拉科则是意外地装扮成了一条龙，就是头上的鹿角让梅林有点不太懂。德拉科说是自己在扮演东方龙，并且配合着魔法粉吐出一口冷气的时候，梅林才想起来，东方龙是可以控制天气的。

至于梅林，他那身完美的闪着荧光的国王装扮，让他在进入会场的瞬间，就吸引了所有人的目光。再配合他腰间发着金光的剑鞘，让那些不明真相的群众，发自内心的认为，那位历史上最伟大的亚瑟王，重现于世了。


	21. 巨怪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “亚瑟王再临”

潘德拉贡无聊地坐在礼堂的最上方，旁边还坐着一位成年人。潘德拉贡对着盖勒特这个人没由来得不曾拥有一丝好感，倒不是因为对方是个黑巫师，而是心里郁闷地觉得，只要是和他抢梅林的人都不是好人，即使这个人是梅林的‘召唤兽’，那也不行。梅林只能是他亚瑟一个人的。

“伟大的亚瑟王也会有烦恼的吗？我还以为现如今的英国已经不会让你再烦恼了。”

“闭嘴，谁允许你随便和我说话的。别以为你知道了真相就可以为所欲为。”

“我自然是不敢，毕竟这些内容和梅林息息相关。再说了，比起过早的剧透，还不如看戏来得有趣。”

拥有预知眼的盖勒特随口说着一些和未来有关的胡话，然后赢得了来自潘德拉贡的怒视。盖勒特魔力再高也知道自己打不过已经获得神位的亚瑟王，更不要提亚瑟王的灵魂上本来就有来自精灵王们的守护魔法。要不是他被另一把精灵剑刺中，并且因为剑的碎片进入心脏，伟大的亚瑟王也不会那么轻易地迎来死神的怀抱。盖勒特最后用余光扫了一眼潘德拉贡，就一心一意注意着底下正热闹的人群。

舞会一开始，梅林和哈利两个人就被一群同年级的女生围住，甚至把其他三个人给挤到一边去了。那些将血浆泼在自己身上的姑娘们，在看到梅林的瞬间就后悔死了自己的决定，而那些装扮成公主的少女们，则两眼发光地看着梅林和哈利二人。梅林一改往日万人可亲的模样，气场变得极其高冷，让骚动的女生不敢接近，更不要说被梅林护在身后的哈利。众女性在微妙的压力之下，反而没有一个人敢上前邀请两个人跳舞。结果就变成了，除了梅林和哈利外其他所有的男男女女都凑成了一对，在舞池里疯狂地跳舞。

潘德拉贡看着那些逐渐散去的女性生物，内心松了口气。盖勒特坐在一旁，收回了注视着梅林的目光，用魔法显示了一下时间，看着分钟刚刚转换了个数字，奇洛教授不差分毫的慌慌张张地奔跑进来礼堂。

“有！有！巨怪！他闯进了我的办公室！大家！快逃！”

这样的消息，顿时吓到了在场的所有学生，除了梅林带头的五人组。邓布利多校长带领其他教授将受惊的学生围成一团，趁着人群的骚动，冒险五人组顺利地溜出了礼堂，偷偷摸摸地前往奇洛教授的办公室。期间德拉科曾发表这样做的不合理处，结果被赫敏施了个静声咒，哈利看着哑口无言的德拉科，咯咯地笑了几声。然而这样的偷笑，止于哈利看到闯入的巨怪。

“我的梅林啊！这个也太夸张了吧！这个就是巨怪吗！”罗恩忍不住大声喊了起来，结果这一喊，巨怪立马发现了五个可口的晚餐。

“是小孩！啊，闻上去真美味。入口一定很棒。”

巨怪说话间，将手中的木棒狠狠地砸向看上去毫无还手之力的梅林等人。五人组连忙掏出自己的魔杖，对着巨怪念出平日里上课学到的防护咒。梅林此时可不管自己魔力输出量会不会炸魔杖，不管如何他都要保护住其他几位的安全，不然自己这个梅林就白活了几个世纪。巨怪看着自己的木棒被不知名的力量所反弹，本来就丑陋的嘴脸变得更加让人厌恶，嘴角流下的口水让梅林等人不自觉地后退。这时，栓在梅林身边的宝剑发出了光芒。

“扫帚飞来！梅林！我去吸引巨怪的注意力！你看准时机用你的剑去攻击他！”

“什么？不行！你会受伤的！哈利！快回来！”

哈利顾不上梅林的叫唤，骑上扫帚飞到巨怪的面前，用着上课所学的知识，对着巨怪的眼睛这个弱点拼命的施展着咒语。由于弱点被攻击，巨怪懊恼地用手捕捉着飞行的哈利等人，结果罗恩足够倒霉的掉在了巨怪的脸上，眼看巨怪的手就要捉到他的时候，他灵机一动将魔杖插进了巨怪的鼻孔。鼻子收到重创的巨怪在原地发出巨大的声响，噪音引起地板的震动，搞得梅林有些站不住脚，但是也是因为这样的环境，梅林义无反顾地抽出了断钢剑（Excalibur）。

梅林染着金发，身着附魔铠甲，手持断钢剑，俨然一副亚瑟在世。看着好像很厉害，实际上虚的要死，天知道他的剑术一直不过关，即使亚瑟耐心地教了自己很多回，然而自己就是没有这方面的天赋，所以到最后亚瑟死了，过了那么久，他还是没学会。梅林大喊着为自己增加勇气，卯足了劲冲向巨怪，同时用力地将断钢剑砍向巨怪。然后，Duang的一声，断钢剑并没有砍伤巨怪，反而引得巨怪更生气了，怒吼声响彻霍格沃兹。毕竟，梅林不是断钢剑的真主人，自然发挥不出他的真实力量。

唯一的希望落了空，梅林不得不再次掏出魔杖，心想着要不要使用黑魔法，在这样有可能会暴露身份的前提下，一声清脆的龙吟响彻学校，同时，梅林面前多了一位‘召唤兽’。盖勒特可没预见梅林会这样发展不出力气，或者说，他根本就没在预言里看到梅林的存在，还以为是梅林去搬救兵所以不在，搞了半天是因为巨怪太大，视野有限造成的局部预知画面。

所以当梅林出现危险，盖勒特首当其冲收到召唤，赶在潘德拉贡之前，第一时间瞬移到了梅林面前，看着莫名其妙犹豫的梅林，似乎猜到了对方在想什么，转身抽出魔杖对着巨怪使用钻心挖骨。然而巨怪的皮肤太厚了，光盖勒特一个人的力量（受契约影响，被束缚了大部分的力量），只能让对方跪下，不过总算停止了对方进一步的破坏。

在巨怪跪下的同时，一条黑金镶嵌的龙从天而降，长有鹿角的头狠狠撞向巨怪，锋利的爪子死死扣进对方厚实的皮肤，在惯性的作用下，硬生生从对方身上撕下一块带肉的皮肤。哈利等人在看到盖勒特和听到龙吟的时候，就飞回到了梅林的身边，哈利一手扶在梅林的肩膀上，看着对方苍白的脸颊，担心同伴是不是也同样在害怕着这样的怪物。直到黑龙的出现，大家才彻底松了口气。

潘德拉贡的出现，重创了巨怪的身体，愤怒地巨怪不停地用木棒砸向在空中灵活的龙，伴随着巨怪的行动越来越缓慢，地上流淌的鲜血也逐渐淹过了在场所有人的脚腕处。随着失血量越来越多，巨怪终于扛不住的晕倒在地，黑龙在大家面前化作了人形，走到梅林身边，从对方手中接过断钢剑。潘德拉贡持着断钢剑一跃而起，锋利的剑身深深地插进了巨怪的心脏，怪物的生命瞬间消散而去，留下一群小孩子目瞪口呆的看着彻底变成金发的潘德拉贡。这是，赫敏尖叫出声。

“是亚瑟王！只有亚瑟王才能用这把剑！我的梅林！是真的亚瑟王和断钢剑！”

“一忘皆空！”

盖勒特非常主动地对着除了梅林外的四位小巫师使用遗忘咒，并且确定对方只会记得是他们打败了巨怪就行，其余的，交给梅林处理。梅林傻乎乎地看着站在巨怪尸体上，单手持剑的潘德拉贡，他差点就以为是亚瑟王复活了。那头耀眼的金发，准确无误的剑法，熟悉到令人讨厌的笑容，还有那个胜利后标志性地甩头。要不是梅林知道亚瑟王是个普通人，他差点就以为自己的那条保护欲过度的龙就是亚瑟王本人了。梅林看着潘德拉贡从巨怪身上跳下，递过自己手上的剑。梅林想都没想地接过，然后塞回剑鞘，没有重逢之喜的拥抱，只有梅林傻乎乎地勾肩搭背。接下来梅林说的话，让潘德拉贡简直怀疑自己爱上的是根木头。

“哈哈哈，我差点也以为你是亚瑟那个混蛋呢。还好你是位神，毕竟神用什么武器都没问题的。”


	22. 圣诞舞会前夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吃醋的亚瑟王

对于巨怪是如何倒下被一剑刺中心脏的，哈利等人的回答是，最后都是梅林的功劳。在巨怪被G打倒之后，梅林一剑刺中了巨怪的心脏，至于之前没有砍伤是因为梅林拿剑的姿势不对。然而就是这样简单的版本，愣是一传十十传百，越传越夸张，到最后就变成了‘英雄救美’的戏码。因此，梅林莫名其妙地博得了整个霍格沃兹大部分女性的极佳好评和好感。

每天使用猫头鹰送来的情书络绎不绝，梅林对此深刻地觉得头疼。哈利等人则是全程幸灾乐祸不说，更有甚者，如盖勒特和阿不思，总是拐弯抹角地将他形容成被阿芙洛狄忒*祝福的人。只有潘德拉贡，他宠坏的神龙整天怒气冲冲地在床上折磨着梅林本人，导致梅林对于周围完全不暇顾及。至于罗恩那根插了巨怪鼻子的魔杖，身为小队领头的梅林，自然二话不说地带着对方去对角巷买了根只属于他的魔杖。

“梅林，你就没想过亚瑟王有一天真的复活吗？”盖勒特窝在舒适的极其柔软的沙发里，靠背上方的火龙正喷撒着温暖的气息。盖勒特看着手中由麻瓜著作的《亚瑟王之死》，头都没抬地问着正在和作业纠缠着的梅林。

“没有，也不想。”梅林同样头都没抬地回答着，眼前的羽毛笔正在魔法地指挥下，拼命地写着教授布置的论文。

“为什么，难道你不是最期待他复活的吗？伟大的梅林，亚瑟王的庇护者，曾与亚瑟王有着说不清的关系。”盖勒特突然觉得书上编得太无趣太夸张了，抬头看向坐在书桌前的梅林。万幸，寝室里只有他和梅林。

“不了，过了这么多年，我也考虑过，与其让亚瑟再经历一次死亡的痛苦，我宁愿他在阿瓦隆仙境好好的‘活着’。”梅林对于盖勒特的称呼快速地皱了一下眉，然后继续认真地想着作业。

“那，万一他已经复活了呢？或者说，获得神的身份，重新回到你的身边呢？”盖勒特合上书，慢条斯理地走到梅林身边，用眼神快速浏览了梅林正在做的作业，抽出魔杖，点出了错误的知识点。

“我曾经有问过它们，但是它们宁可选择逃避我也不愿回答那些问题。所以，没办法，我只能装作自己不知道它们的存在。”梅林看了看盖勒特点出的，自己故意写错的知识点，选择了无视他的好意，继续写着作业。

“它们？”盖勒特直接用魔法帮梅林改了错误的地方。

“古教。一个掌握着命运的教团，成员数量未知。”梅林抬头看了盖勒特一眼，默认接受了对方的好意，继续低头看着羊皮纸。

“那你现在还有去找它们吗？”盖勒特觉着无聊，点开了梅林之前完成的作业，浏览了起来。

“他们早在人类第一次世界大战的时候就消失了。”梅林注意到盖勒特的动作，想了想还是选择放弃和对方对着干的想法，继续努力面前的作业。

“不得不说，总有人会成为命运的代言者。比如你们的占卜学教授的家族成员，和我的家族，都拥有预知未来的能力。或许还不止，只是没有被发现罢了。”盖勒特非常闲地帮梅林把所有的作业都订正了一遍，以确保梅林能获得全O的水准。

“或许吧，不管怎么样，对于未来，我保持沉默，毕竟了解的太多，反而害人害己。”梅林这次决定，不故意写错知识点了，反正写了也会被修改，还是不浪费那个力气了。

“关于最后那句话，我赞同。”盖勒特用魔法重新收起梅林的作业，连带着他刚刚写完的那份。梅林用自己的魔杖点过每份作业，作业自己乖乖地化作纸鹤从窗口飞了出去。

“没什么事，你就回阿不思那儿吧。这个时间点，他们也该回来了。”梅林抬头看了看墙壁上的挂钟，对着盖勒特挥了挥手。盖勒特点头示意，转身化为黑鹰从窗口飞了出去，同时，黑色猫头鹰飞了回来。

“这个老头子总算回去了。外面冻死我了。”潘德拉贡抖了抖身上的雪，当着梅林的面变回了人形，金发上还带着一些雪屑，梅林伸手帮对方扫走。

“不明白你为什么那么讨厌他，他现在也做不了什么坏事，除非他想回去。”梅林不明白潘德拉贡为什么看不顺眼盖勒特，明明对方什么都没有做。

“因为他总是跟着你，明明有自己喜欢的人了，还老缠着你，我就是看着不爽。”潘德拉贡看着窗外愤愤不平。

“你是小孩子吗？拜托，你也是位神，在你看来人类才是孩子才对吧？”说话间，梅林用魔法指挥着床铺枕头归位，同时打开浴室门，让浴缸自动填充满热水，自己一边走向浴室一边脱着衣服，身后跟着潘德拉贡。

“不管如何，总之，还是不要太接近比较好。”潘德拉贡用魔法将梅林的衣服分门别类的放好，并且召唤霍格沃兹小精灵拿去清洗。处理完这一切，潘德拉贡跟着梅林坐进了浴缸里，享受热水带来的舒适。

“知道了，小气鬼。”梅林整个人沉浸在热水的怀抱里，心里嘀咕着，果然吃醋了。梅林伸手摸了摸亚瑟还带着寒气的脸狭，凑上去轻轻吻了一下。结果，潘德拉贡不满足地凑过去吻了一下嘴角，才放开梅林。

“我又不会这样亲近他，你就放心吧。我眯一会儿，哈利他们回来了和我说一声。”梅林对于被潘德拉贡吻嘴角这样的事，早就习以为常了。毕竟体液交换是最好的补魔渠道，虽然还没做到真正的体液交换，但是对于梅林而言，现在这样就已经足够了。

梅林对着自己施了个水下呼吸咒，就整个人睡到水面之下了，伴随着水面上咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡。潘德拉贡看着露出孩子气一面的梅林，愉悦地轻笑了一声，他就知道，梅林果然还是对他最忠心不说，对于自己也是最宠溺的。潘德拉贡摸了摸自己的嘴角，对着浴室施了个静音咒，就走出了浴室。潘德拉贡调息着自己的气息，让周身的水汽化为水元素，被身体吸收干净后，穿起衣服了坐在沙发上，拿起了盖勒特丢下的《亚瑟王之死》这本书籍，看着其中描写着的内容，像是在看笑话书那样大笑出声。

“梅林！你找到圣诞节舞会上的舞伴了吗！我刚刚被德拉科给邀请了呢！”

哈利一脸兴奋的边喊边跑地冲进梅林的单人间，结果没有看到梅林本人，倒是看到潘德拉贡窝在沙发里大笑着看着名为《亚瑟王之死》的小说。哈利眼睛转了一圈，猜想到梅林大概又在浴室睡着了，就蹑手蹑脚地靠近梅林的宝贝黑龙。潘德拉贡在哈利离自己还有半尺远的时候，啪的一声合上自己手上的书，定睛看着模仿猫走路的某人，挑眉。哈利注意到自己被发现后，嘿嘿得傻笑了几声，就用眼神弧了一下浴室门，看着潘德拉贡微微点头的行为，就知道自己猜对了。

“潘德拉贡，你知道梅林有没有被谁邀请当舞伴吗？”哈里使出了卖萌绝技。

“好奇并没有什么好处，哈利。惊喜总是在拆开礼物时候，才能体会到其中的快乐。”潘德拉贡不仅免疫买萌，还说出了让哈利觉得头大的话。

哈利得不到答案，丧气地将自己砸进大床里，表情十分委屈。潘德拉贡没有哄小孩的爱好，也没有照顾小孩的兴趣，将手上的书用魔法放到梅林的书桌上后，站起来化作猫头鹰飞了出去。梅林睡足了，睁开眼发现自己还在浴缸里，就心里骂着潘德拉贡不会照顾人之类的话。梅林一头突破水面，看着镜子上厚重的水汽，心想自己一定睡了不少时间，赶紧弄干自己走出浴室。结果就看到哈利皱着眉抱着抱枕睡着的模样，身旁还躺着打着呼噜的罗恩。

“就知道，潘德拉贡那条龙的臭脾气又上来了。”

梅林爬上床挥舞着魔杖，准备关窗的时候，一个黑影猛地蹿了进来，落进了他的怀里。梅林不理睬得将黑影丢到床上，一瞬间大床上就多了一个人。潘德拉贡带着一脸讨好的笑意，凑过去抱住梅林，脖子嗅闻着对方身上好闻的香薰味，下意识地就要吻下去，结果被梅林的手给挡住了。

“今晚，你睡沙发。没得商量。”

梅林指了指沙发，瞪了一眼准备发飙的潘德拉贡。潘德拉贡何时受过这种委屈，当场就想发飙，但是他忘了自己现在是梅林的宠物，在梅林的怒视之下，灰溜溜地窝到了沙发上。梅林倒头就睡，只不过睡到半夜的时候，终究还是不忍心的让潘德拉贡睡到了自己身边。潘德拉贡上床第一件事，死死抱住梅林，第二件事，自然就是补魔了。


	23. 厄里斯魔镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 往事重提

“阿尔，不得不说，你做的那些小动作都白费了。”

盖勒特睡醒后，吻了一下阿不思的额头，预言者日报听从召唤来到盖勒特的手上。盖勒特展开报纸抖了抖，等着爱人睡醒。阿不思被盖勒特折磨了一个晚上，一把老骨头了哪里还经得7起这样对待，这一睡就睡死了，导致早上盖勒特醒了他还在睡着。一直到睡足够了，阿不思才揉着眼睛恢复了点精神，结果就听到盖勒特不明所以的话。

“什么？”

“你藏在墨镜里的魔法石，就在刚才，不见了。”

“什么！”阿不思一激动，整个人从被窝里钻了出来，就要往外跑，结果被盖勒特一个飞来咒，重新弄回了床上，还被对方一手压制住。

“放开我，盖尔。如果魔法石被里德尔那个小混蛋拿走，我所做的一切就都白费了。”阿不思挣扎着想要起床，结果反被盖勒特吃了不少豆腐。

“你放心吧，魔法石不过是物归‘原’主而已。被霍格沃兹当做圣诞礼物，送给某人了。”盖勒特坏笑地吻了一下阿不思的双唇，才幽幽地说道。

“我看你是想吓死我，大早上的，魂都吓跑了一半。”虚惊一场的阿不思松了口气，顺便锤了盖勒特一拳。

“已经中午了阿不思，顺便，今天是圣诞假期，大家都在休息。”盖勒特看着越活越回去的阿不思，宠溺地笑了笑，伸手揉了揉对方棕色的短发。

难得的假期，梅林等人都睡了个懒觉，与周末不同，今晚是圣诞舞会，白天没有课程，大家可以尽情的为了晚上的舞会装扮自己。关于舞伴上面的问题，哈利明显和德拉科在一起了，毕竟没有人可以抢走属于龙的宝藏。赫敏和罗恩组成了一对，明明才一年级，却莫名其妙的出现了两对准·情侣。

不过认识这四个人的同学表示，对于这两对准·情侣并不看好，第一对是因为两个人来自互相对立的学院，将来日子一定不好过。第二对则是性格智商差异太大，要不是罗恩逆来顺受，赫敏大概早就看不惯了。只有梅林，一直到圣诞舞会的这一天，都没有答应成为任何一个人的舞伴，原因很简单，梅林表示自己不会跳舞，也不想跳舞，更想一个人好好待在寝室。

只可惜，对于这样模棱两可的答案，众女性和少部分男性表现出了毫不在意的情绪，猫头鹰送来的情书和邀请函，照旧络绎不断。潘德拉贡对于这些不停送来的邀请函和情书，毫不给情面地一口龙炎将他们烧得干干净净不留一丁点痕迹。梅林对于潘德拉贡这样幼稚的行为耸了耸肩，毕竟他也不喜欢和不认识的人走太近，那样太危险了。至于潘德拉贡每每做完类事情后，所表达的梅林只属于他一个人的宣言，梅林基本上也就睁只眼闭只眼的默认了。

“梅林，你还没决定谁当你的舞伴吗？毕竟这一学期下来，你可出名了，要知道全校的女生都对你很有意思呢。”

哈利作为每天都会看到梅林收到络绎不绝情书的见证人之一，总是会拿这件事来欺负梅林。梅林看着一脸调皮的哈利，心里默念，自己宠的，都是自己宠出来的，然后摇了摇头，重复了之前的理由。

“可是，这样的理由，并不能阻止那些爱慕你的人啊？他们今晚一定还会想着法子来邀请你的。”

“那我就不去了，反正我也不喜欢人多的地方。”梅林毫不在乎地耸了耸肩。

哈利一听梅林准备放弃去舞会，当时就不乐意了。拜托，之前万圣节舞会他们还没凑够热闹呢，就被巨怪给搅和了，好不容易安顿完其他胆小的学生们，邓布利多校长再次公布圣诞节舞会的时候，他们别提有多高兴了。梅林多么聪明的人，自然看明白了哈利不乐意的情绪，但是他选择装傻，他才不要傻乎乎地当万人迷，即使他觉得他自己根本没有什么发光点。

然而他不知道的是，在他那头金发没有褪掉的一个月里，前来求爱的情书多到飞起，要不是潘德拉贡暗中买通了不少猫头鹰，恐怕梅林是吃不上任何一顿完善的早中晚三餐了。所以，那些所谓的漏网之鱼，都是一些拥有自己私人猫头鹰的有钱人和贵族了。

“好吧，哈利，看在你的份上，我会去今天的舞会。至于跳舞，还是算了吧。”

哈利一听梅林确定会去参加舞会后，高兴地一溜烟跑出了寝室，将这个好消息告诉了其他四位成员。赫敏表示理所当然，罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩，大笑着说果然只有你搞得定梅林，德拉科耸了耸肩表示果然如此，只有突然出现的斯内普教授莫名其妙扣了格兰芬多十分，理由是哈利波特大声喧哗。

因为其他人都兴致勃勃地准备着晚上的舞会，梅林一点兴趣都没有，所以决定出去散散心，肩膀上停留着一只黑色的猫头鹰保镖。梅林在霍格沃兹里瞎逛，东看看西瞧瞧，结果在霍格沃兹的暗中引导之下，梅林不知不觉间走到了一个他不认识的地方，一直到有样比他还高的物件堵住了他的去路，定睛一看，面前是一面被布罩住的镜子。

梅林受不住好奇心的诱惑，伸手将布扯了下来，入眼的是镜子上方雕刻着的文字[Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi]。梅林在脑海中快速翻阅了一下自己所学到的知识，在确定没有一个国家使用这样的语言，同时也确定不是古希腊文之后，他灵光一闪的将上面的文字倒过来重组了一遍，结论可想而知[I show not your face but your hearts desire]，心里嘀咕着果然是厄里斯魔镜。

梅林努力放空自己的内心，尽量让自己无欲无求地看向魔镜，然而他低估了墨镜的实力，它照射的不仅仅是内心的渴望，更多的则是来自于灵魂的写照。

镜子里还是显现出了亚瑟王的身影，对方正带着一脸带着幸福得仿佛是在参加结婚的笑容搂着梅林的肩膀，上扬的嘴角展露着对方喜悦的心情，挥舞着的左手臂，就像是当初亚瑟王战胜而归时那样的激动。下一秒，镜头一切换，亚瑟王倒在哭泣的梅林的怀中，奄奄一息的模样，仿佛下一刻就要投入死神的怀抱，对方不断张合的双唇，像是在对梅林述说着什么话语，但是镜中的梅林听不见，他死死地抱住梅林，眼泪止不住地滴落在亚瑟王的铠甲之上，亚瑟虚弱地抬起手臂，用大拇指轻擦着梅林的眼泪。

梅林毫不意外地被镜中的世界所影响，体内的魔力开始逐渐骚动了起来，这下彻底惹毛了梅林肩膀上得到猫头鹰。只听见一声猫头鹰的尖叫，配合着梅林的惨叫，梅林总算恢复了理智，压制住了往暴动发展的魔力。当时，梅林只觉得自己脸上超痛，一下子就清醒了过来，立马伸手狠狠拍了一下肩膀上猫头鹰的脑袋。

“潘德拉贡，你想害我毁容是不是，脸皮都快被叼下来了！”

潘德拉贡一听梅林这么责怪自己救他，气得他不停地怪叫，不停地用翅膀拍打着梅林的脑袋。

“我错了我错了！乖乖！我的宝贝，我错了，我不该吼你的，我最爱你了！快点住手！”

梅林赶紧语言上安抚肩膀上的潘德拉贡，对方才停下拍打自己脑袋的动作，梅林再次看向魔镜，里面空无一物，除了自己和猫头鹰以外，再也没有之前的场景了。梅林还是叹息了一声，就用魔力将布重新盖回魔镜之上，喃喃低语地嘱咐着霍格沃兹要将魔镜藏到哈利碰不到的地方，随后便转身离去。然而在梅林走开不久，本不该活动的魔镜镜面上出现了个画面，一棵装饰华丽的圣诞树下，一个包装精美的礼盒正散发着幽幽的红色光芒。


	24. 圣诞舞会夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越矩与礼物

圣诞舞会，如期举行，哈利等人身着德拉科友情赞助的昂贵礼服，将一脸不情愿的梅林拖进了正热闹的礼堂。

对于舞会，梅林整个人都兴致缺缺的。经过这小半年的时间，他本该瘦弱的身体，愣是被霍格沃兹这个大混球给喂胖了不说，又因为经常要陪哈利去对角巷买糖果被迫运动，又时不时会被潘德拉贡带去禁林探险或者和那里神奇动物们多做交流。甚至有时候赫敏来找潘德拉贡讨教防身术时，会莫名其妙被对方当做陪练来下手，虽然之后罗恩会在吃饭的时候补偿性得多塞些牛排给梅林。至于德拉科被赫敏的体术吸引到后，居然低下了贵族高傲的头颅不耻下问地前来讨教体术的时候，他直接被潘德拉贡拿来当沙包练。

总之，这样的日子着实让梅林长了不少的肌肉，愣是从清瘦的孩子变成了结实的少年。梅林有时候总会怀疑，要不是自己擅长远程魔法，他都快要变成近战物理系格斗专家型魔法师了。

梅林看着自己的小伙伴们在舞池里疯狂的模样，自己则拿起一杯南瓜汁，毕竟还没成年，不能随随便便喝酒。梅林小心翼翼地溜到礼堂某个角落，躲避着一群接一群的邀请人，甚至无意识地对着自己来了忽略咒，在咒语的帮助之下，梅林身边总算安静了。过了一会儿，梅林又担心哈利等人看不到自己会乱跑，再三确定已经没有人会路过他这个角落后，他心安理得地撤销了身上的魔法。潘德拉贡带着一脸温暖的微笑，突然在梅林身边出现。早就习惯对方神出鬼没的梅林，处乱不惊地喝了一口南瓜汁。

“你依旧不喜欢热闹的地方，就和以前一样。让人觉得有点可爱。”潘德拉贡随意地评价了一下，结果差点就让梅林控制不住地喷出口中的南瓜汁。

“你以前就认识我吗？不然怎么知道我不爱热闹？”梅林赶紧咽下口中的南瓜汁，下意识地擦了擦嘴。

“毕竟你独自一人在阿瓦隆湖边住了几千年了，不是吗？”潘德拉贡一点都不在意自己暴露了些什么很关键的内容，只是安抚性地伸手揉了揉梅林的脑袋。

“嗷，你不提醒我，我都快忘了，你是在阿瓦隆湖边的小木屋里找到的我。”梅林觉得自己太多疑了，自己明明那么信任对方，差点就误解对方的意思了，想来有点尴尬地摸了摸自己的脸。

潘德拉贡注意到梅林的小动作，进一步扩散了笑意，揽住了梅林的肩膀，另一只空闲的手上凭空出现了一支装有红酒的精美红酒杯，同时梅林手上装有南瓜汁的木杯也变成了一支拥有美酒的水晶红酒杯。潘德拉贡将自己手上的酒杯轻轻碰了一下梅林的，扭头凑到对方耳边。

“Merry Christmas，Merlin”

慵懒的声线，熟悉的音调，缓缓地穿流过梅林的大脑。顿时，梅林感觉自己脸上火烧火燎，他有多久没有这样的感觉了。梅林浑身一震，脸上的表情顺便变得非常尴尬。潘德拉贡几乎立马察觉到了梅林的不自在，明白自己玩过火了，连忙假装是开玩笑地说。

“你看我学的像不像？是亚瑟王的声线呢，我知道你挺想他的，我就现在圣诞前夜学他的声音给你惊喜。你不会生气了吧？”

“没有，只是，你以后能不能别学了，我......承受不起这样的惊喜。”梅林握紧了拿着酒杯的手，完美的水晶上出现了一道人肉眼无法察觉的裂缝。

“对不起，梅林，是我考虑欠佳了。”潘德拉贡垂下充满了失落神色的眼眸。

潘德拉贡这下真的踩到雷区了，他可没想过自己有朝一日会成为梅林不可触及的雷区。潘德拉贡看着失去笑容的梅林，仰头一口饮尽杯中的红酒，凑上去快速吻了一下梅林。一瞬间梅林所有的注意力被他这逾规越矩的行为给引走，下意识地举手就要用魔法攻击潘德拉贡，但是一想对方可是神龙，自己的魔力不仅做不了什么，而且自己还在众人相聚的礼堂，随便乱用魔法一定会暴露的。梅林这样考虑了一下，就决定放对方一条生路了，毕竟这位和亚瑟王一样，都是自己宠坏的主。

“梅林，真希望你能只记得我，而不是他，反正我两都一个姓氏。”潘德拉贡不放弃的再次尝试，只是没想到这次的后果差点不可挽回。

“走开。趁我还没想揍你，你最好消失。”梅林的双眸在愤怒的影响下，微微闪烁着金光。

“如你所愿，梅林。”潘德拉贡自嘲地笑了笑，刷的一声消失。梅林轻轻放下酒杯，摸了摸自己的胸口，喃喃自语。

“有些东西，不是你说忘就可以忘，你说代替就可以代替的，潘德拉贡......果然身为神，是无法理解人类的感情。”并没有飞远的潘德拉贡，自然听到了梅林的低声轻语，在空中叹了一口，是自己太着急了。潘德拉贡心情微妙地漂浮在空中。

这出意外的发生，直到梅林回到寝室，并且在哈利耐心地劝说下，他才有点担心的将潘德拉贡给召唤了回来，感受到对方身上刺骨的寒气，他一脸歉意地伸手揉了揉潘德拉贡的脸，原谅了对方之前的无礼的话。

不管发生了什么事，在梅林心里觉得，或许也就只有它能陪着自己一辈子了。照着这样的想法，梅林拉着潘德拉贡随着大家一起坐到寝室里那颗豪华的圣诞树下。大约是圣诞节的缘故，德拉科意外地被允许可以进入格兰芬多的领地。梅林悄悄地依进潘德拉贡结实的怀中，目光柔和地看着哈利他们拆礼物的嬉笑场景。

“梅林，对不起，刚才我......”潘德拉贡找着机会想要道歉，不过话刚说出口，就被梅林止住了。

“嘘，潘德拉贡，过去的就算了，不要再提了，我已经不在意了。”梅林伸出手，捂住了潘德拉贡的嘴，掌心被双唇轻吻着。

“嗯。”潘德拉贡依旧占有性十足的单手圈住梅林的腰身，梅林没有了以前那些挣扎的举动，猜想到对方对自己的感情，他莫名其妙感到了安心。

“嘿！梅林，这里有个专属于你的礼物！嗯...署名是霍格沃兹？！天哪，我们的学校原来有自己的意识的吗？”哈利看着署名，惊愕地合不上嘴，并且有点不敢相信地看着梅林。

“不是吧，哈利。你才发现霍格沃兹是有意识的吗？我以为你每天坐在梅林旁边看得最清楚了。”

赫敏不屑地‘鄙视’着哈利的后知后觉，然后小声指出每次梅林闹脾气不吃东西的时候，都是霍格沃兹主动喂食的。哈利经过赫敏这么一提醒，后知后觉地反应过来，那些悬在空中的刀叉原来是霍格沃兹在代替梅林的进食工作！这下子，哈利更加吃惊了！连忙爬到梅林的身边询问，结果得到对方肯定的答案之后，整个陷入了更大的震惊状态中。

“原......原来霍格沃兹......那么厉害啊.......”哈利无意识地呢喃着。

“好了，别光顾着吃惊了，哈利。梅林，快，打开看看，霍格沃兹送了什么给你！”

赫敏看着梅林手中散发着幽幽红光的礼物盒，好奇地不行。梅林头一次看到表露出那么大好奇心的赫敏，在对方期待的目光之下，快速抽出丝带。梅林潜意识里总觉得盒子里的东西不简单，所以抽出丝带后就轻轻地将礼物盒放置在大家面前，双手小心翼翼地握住盖子。大家在梅林的影响下屏住呼吸，然后梅林尽可能放轻手脚地打开。全部人，除了潘德拉贡这条龙以外，都伸长了脑袋看着盒子里正在发光的石头。梅林在看到发着红光的石头瞬间，就将手中的盒盖猛地丢了出去。

“我的老天！是尼克勒梅的魔法石！霍格沃兹怎么会送给梅林魔法石！”

德拉科第一时间吃惊地大喊出声，结果被哈利狠狠捂住了嘴。梅林看到魔法石的下一秒就认出这个是自己某次参与的一场炼金术师盛会里，有意帮助勒梅先生炼制出的魔法石，以自己几百年的魔力为代价，换来的这块无与伦比的石头。无论是谁，只要有了它可以做到让任何人起死回生，并且持有者可以维持长生不老，直到他自愿投入死神的怀抱。

这就是为什么，尼克勒梅可以活那么久的原因。梅林看着盒子里的魔法石，竟一时间无从下手，犹豫间，潘德拉贡伸直接手将魔法石拿了起来，将其凑到面前仔细看了看。

“原来这就是魔法石吗？真好看，要不，我帮你打磨成戒指吧？”潘德拉贡坏心地露齿笑着。

“别闹了，还给我。这个可不能随便乱玩，我还是好好收着吧。”

梅林边说边抢回魔法石，这时书桌上突然出现一个朴实的宝箱。梅林赶紧站起来走过去，打开宝箱，将魔法石仔细而小心地放进去，关上盒子，对其施了一个上锁咒，就丢进了四次元空间抽屉，以防止不法之徒将其拿出。因为除了书桌的主人或者收到主人允许的人来打开此抽屉外，其他人打开一律只会显示为普通的木头抽屉。

梅林做完这一切的防护措施之后，就回到几个人围着的圣诞树下，依旧将自己塞进潘德拉贡的怀中，看着其他人拆着属于他们的礼物。至于那些梅林爱慕者送来的礼物，潘德拉工表示都差不多处理干净了，就连那些私人贵族的猫头鹰，他也都几乎都买通了。


	25. 圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 保洁小梅

拆完礼物，大家互道晚安后，就各自回各自的寝室去了，非常真实地度过了一个非常舒适并且不用赶作业的晚上。第二天，睡醒的伙伴们互相之间道着别离的话语，罗恩很早之前就收到了来自家族的号令，说什么都得必须回家过圣诞节，并且表示他们家非常欢迎其他人的造访，特别是他的那些好朋友们，甚至还特别批注了连马尔福家的孩子也可以加入。只可惜，德拉科表示自己必须得回去陪爸妈一起过圣诞节，毕竟这是一年之中他最自由开心和温馨的一个节日。

梅林本想推脱一起去罗恩家过圣诞节这个冒着傻气的节日，结果可想而知地被罗恩和哈利两个人拖离了他的豪华单人间，而且他们正大光明过来逮人的时候，梅林刚刚派潘德拉贡出去和圣驯鹿家族，就是每年帮圣诞老人拉雪橇的那群驯鹿，道一声节日祝贺。所以，就这样，在没有通知它的前提下，梅林被两位最亲密的同学给绑架了。

等12月26号梅林顺利逃脱韦斯莱家热情到他不要不要地招待，想着办法偷偷摸摸回到学校之后，他头一回觉得他家宝贝疙瘩的破坏力是如此的可怕。本来被霍格沃兹装饰得极其温馨的寝室，愣是被那条黑龙搞得七零八落，整个庞大的龙身沾满了整间房间，只有脑袋枕在那张大床上。梅林头疼地看着那些东倒西歪的画像，被冰封住的壁炉，掉毛严重的地毯，和裂开的书桌。这些场景不用脑子想都知道是谁的杰作，而那颗枕在床垫上的龙头依旧缓缓地打着呼噜。

梅林生气地大步走过去，然而就在自己举起手准备狠狠挥下去的时候，眼尖地看到那滴着水的床沿。梅林在确定不是潘德拉贡如同小孩子那样搞完破坏就会流着口水睡觉之后，他就这么突然地想到会不会是龙的泪水。在斯内普教授的高难度教导之下，梅林将龙身上任何部位的材料的用法、作用、价值、和药效记得一清二楚甚至还可以做到倒背如流。

梅林快速止住了脑中所想的，将这些不知名的水，管它是不是真的泪水还是其他什么水，收集起来上交给斯内普教授的欲望，双眸中金光一闪，房间所有的一切开始物归原处地活动了起来。而那条黑龙则在感应到梅林魔法的瞬间，化为了人形，梅林看着对方的睡颜，不知道为什么觉得手更痒了，比起刚才还想要揍他一顿。

潘德拉贡帮梅林跑完腿，回到霍格沃兹绕了整整一圈，都没有找到对方，然后就直闯校长室，结果撞见了瞎龙眼的画面，在盖勒特抽出魔杖前一刻就从窗口逃了出去，至于魔药学办公室，他可不敢去，毕竟梅林再三警告过他，如果不想被活体解剖就最好不要去那个地方。潘德拉贡把能去的地方都去了个遍，就是没有找到要找到人，心灰意冷地回到梅林房间，灵光一闪地使用时光再现的法术，结果就看到他要找的人被两个人给架走了，一阵怒意上心头。

潘德拉贡在情绪的影响下，力量一瞬间没控制住，直接化为原形，瞬间原本空旷并且温馨的房间被他塞了个爆满。潘德拉贡原本是想好好收回法力，但又觉得身体搞成一团不舒服，想要换个姿势，他下意识地扭动了一下，房间里的东西们彻底遭了殃。潘德拉贡越动越难受，越难受越是忍不住要动，愣是硬生生地把自己扭成了个死结，破脾气彻底爆发，房间里瞬间凝聚了乌云，一眨眼梅林的床就彻底不能用了。潘德拉贡自救失败，无聊地将脑袋枕在湿漉漉的床上，对于造成梅林房间骚乱的罪魁祸首就这样不知不觉间睡着了，独留下一片残骸等着房间主人回来收拾。

潘德拉贡是在房间发出噪音的时候苏醒，才察觉到自己不知何时变成了人形，正躺在应该被自己弄湿了，但是现在非常干燥温暖的被窝里，用脸蹭了蹭枕头睁眼，就看到梅林正在忙碌的身影。潘德拉贡没有多做思考就扑了上去，整个人将梅林圈在怀里。梅林在用魔法搬运最后一件物品的时候，被潘德拉贡一个龙扑差点给弄摔倒，还好对方眼疾手快将他捞进怀里，不然他的鼻子就要和毯子来个亲密接触了。

梅林怒气提升十个百分点，转头就对着潘德拉贡一顿劈头盖脸，将从斯内普教授那儿听来的毒舌学得八九不离十，不过，潘德拉贡表示不在意，毕竟被梅林骂他心甘情愿甚至还很享受。骂了一会儿，梅林发现对方根本就左耳进右耳出，在一副你说啥都对的表情下，闭上了嘴，并且双手用力地想要将对方死死圈住自己的手扒开，无果后，只能眼眸中金光一闪，最后一件物品也物归原处。

“韦斯莱家的圣诞节不符合你的喜好吗？这才第二天就回来了。”潘德拉贡完全没有做错事要道歉的想法，反而脸上挂着贼精的笑容。

“先不说我喜不喜欢的问题，我还得感谢上帝，让我提前回来了，怕不是我晚回一天，这个房间都被你给拆没了。”梅林弯腰在地毯里清理着一些藏着的小玩意，好像是地精趁乱搞得花样。

“嗯......不会，但是不好说。”潘德拉贡摸了摸下巴，忽然想到什么，嘴角勾起。

“闭嘴吧，潘德拉贡。有你在，我的日子就不会太平。”梅林背对着潘德拉贡碎碎念，潘德拉贡盯着梅林因为弯腰而显得浑圆的屁股，双眼不自觉地眯了起来。

“话可不能这么说，梅林。就你本身的存在而言，就不会太平。”潘德拉贡舔了舔下唇，移开了目光。

“我知道，所以我尽可能低调。前提是，我的魔杖亚瑟不再爆炸闹情绪，你也可以乖乖地维持猫头鹰而不是一条龙。这样，我就会太平许多。”梅林想到刚才自己耗费那么大精力才把寝室物归原处，就气得牙痒痒，恨不得咬潘德拉贡一口。

潘德拉贡坐在床边翘着二郎腿就差吹着口哨看着梅林做着最后的清扫工作，他可没想到有地精居然胆大到敢在他的地盘捣乱，不过也有可能是因为自己陌生的魔法气息吸引了这些贪婪而又愚蠢的地精们。潘德拉贡突然想到什么，对着梅林那个方向吹了一口气。梅林当时就觉得自己身后刮来一阵怪风，然后他妈的一群地精被风带起，看着它们互相抱成一团的模样，梅林别提多惊讶了，然后立马用魔法将他们全部送走。潘德拉贡看着梅林瞎忙活还不如自己一口气那么有效，就忍不住笑了起来，然后就被对方捶了一拳。

潘德拉贡揉了揉自己被锤的地方，看着梅林恼羞成怒表情，和对方对视了一会儿，只听梅林不由自主地轻笑了一声，伸手揉了揉他的头发，便转身走到书桌边，坐下给哈利他们写着不辞而别得到道歉信，并附上由梅林亲手制作的礼物。

赫敏得到的礼物是一副可以翻译古老咒语的眼镜，从此以后赫敏每次去图书馆都会戴上。罗恩的是一件由马人鬃毛编制而成的保暖外套，可以让他过个舒适而温暖的冬天，毕竟对于梅林而言，马人的鬃毛随时可得，并且保温性极佳。德拉科的是一组会动的龙模型，由上等龙鳞制成（潘德拉贡：反正都是一些从我身上自然剥落的没有价值的鳞片），哈利则是一把全新的扫帚，为了他圣诞假期后魁地奇决赛做准备。

至于天天给梅林开小灶的斯内普教授，他第一次收到了来自学生的礼物，由梅林亲手为他准备的稀有魔药大全。斯内普打开礼物之前是不屑一顾的，但是等他半期待地打开礼物盒的时候，他表示，下个学期开学，一定会让梅林继续过来关禁闭的。

所以，事情的最后，潘德拉贡还是成为了圣诞节使者，干着圣诞老人该干的活。不过这次他可以确定的是，等他忙完回去的时候，梅林一定会在暖和而温馨的房间里等着他回家。


	26. 秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事与魁地奇决赛

哈利担心梅林一个人在学校会太无聊，就提前了两天回到霍格沃兹，也就是这一天，梅林给哈利讲了一个很长很长，长到几乎让哈利快听睡着的故事，内容是一位王子和仆人的故事。

故事中，仆人为了王子可以顺利地登上王位，不辞辛苦地伺候着，暗地里想尽办法帮助着王子，甚至不惜被王子误解或者逐出王国，依旧一心一意地伺候着王子，帮他对付着最大的王位威胁者，他同父异母的姐姐。为此，他险些送命不说，王子还差点将他处死。总之，在经历过一系列误会和威胁之后，王子成功登基为王，同时也异常信任和担心着陪他出生入死的仆人，他可以记不得王后的生日，却记得住仆人三天没有笑，为了博仆人一笑，王甚至做了一些他不擅长的事。可惜，最后的最后，并不是所有的故事都有个Happy End，王面临了他姐姐组织的最大一场叛乱，带头的人是流着王血脉的孩子，孩子一剑刺穿了王的身体，从来没有迟到过的仆人第一次迟到也是最后一次，最终受了重伤的王死在了迟到的仆人怀里。

“梅林，如果仆人没有迟到的话，王是不是就不会死了？”哈利听到故事，本该高潮的地方，却被梅林轻描淡写地几句话带过，不免好奇地望向坐在自己的梅林，心中疑惑不已。

“或许吧，但是也有可能还是会发生。毕竟命运，没有办法逃避。”不知道是不是这个故事触及了梅林的心事，他的脸色不算怎么好看。

“命运是如此的残酷，仆人就没想过抵抗命运吗？”哈利心里觉得有点不太舒服地靠在梅林身上，估摸着对方有事瞒着自己，但是他不敢问，他怕梅林会伤心。

“不，哈利，就是因为仆人选择抵抗了命运，才加速了王迈向死亡的脚步。”梅林无意识地叹了口气，就仿佛故事中的选择是他做出来的一样。

“为什么会这样？就因为仆人不肯告诉王他会魔法吗？可是，听你故事里的描述，我感觉王早就察觉到仆人会魔法了不是吗？鉴于他好几次用魔法救了他的命。”哈里不太明白地歪着头。

“因为，有些时候，越是亲近的关系，越是讲不出最真实的话语，深怕对方因此受到伤害，不管是肉体还是心灵。我想，大概发现了真相的王也是如此吧。不敢去问仆人什么的，明明好几次都选择了魔法。”梅林察觉到哈利的心情，伸手撸了撸他的头发，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，另一只手指了指床头的闹钟，催促着哈利去睡觉。哈利自然乖乖地爬到床上去休息了，抱着抱枕用着碧绿的眸子盯着梅林，梅林走到他身边俯身在额头上留下个晚安吻。

“晚安，梅林。希望这样的悲剧不会再发生了。”哈利抬头回吻了梅林的脸颊。

“晚安，哈利。希望如此。”梅林再次揉了揉哈利的脸，对着床铺施了个静音咒。

“梅林，撒谎可不好哦。”潘德拉贡凭空出现，单挑左眉看着双手环胸的梅林。

梅林施完咒语，还没转身就听到自家神龙的话，一脸不爽的双手环胸转身看向对方，眼神里满是不赞同的神色。潘德拉贡难得没有第一时间走过去一把揽住梅林的肩，就是上辈子他最爱干的事情，用自己的体重去压垮梅林这瘦弱的小身躯，好吧，事实上一点都不小就是了。潘德拉贡大约能猜出梅林为什么要给哈利讲故事，但是又不是很确定，想要问，又怕好奇心害死龙，所以张了张嘴没有发出任何声音。梅林看着潘德拉贡纠结的表情，轻笑了一声，随后开口说道。

“首先，我没撒谎，本来就是亲身经历的事情，就是稍加改编罢了，不过身为神的你应该最清楚历史的过程了。其次，告诉哈利也没什么，毕竟书上写的内容，不管是巫师写的还是普通人类写的，统统都和实际发生的事情有出入。再者，哈利迟早会知道我的真实身份，与其日后吓他一跳，还不如早点让他有个‘默认’的心理准备。最后，我觉得我们的朋友里，应该有个人已经捕风捉影地猜出了我的真实身份，就差我真的暴露出狐狸尾巴了。”梅林非常肯定地说着最后一句话。

“你这想得倒是挺完美的，梅林。还有让我猜猜，那个能猜到你真实身份的人，是不是那位天才小姐，赫敏格兰杰。”亚瑟露出耐人寻味的表情，手指轻轻磨蹭着下巴。

“Bingo，你还算聪明。就凭赫敏那个聪明的脑袋而言，先是霍格沃兹对我的各种照顾开小灶。再加上我时不时的魔力暴动，过后却能平安无事一点影响都没有，就足以让人匪夷所思了。或许骗骗别人还能说是自己魔法不稳定，但是按照我往日里作业的优秀程度，关于这点得感谢闲来无事的盖勒特，他不知为何特别喜欢帮我改作业，以及时不时炸魔杖却能使它完好如初的份上。而且我还养了一条会说话的神龙，没错，就是你。当然还得算上那些莫名其妙对我有着极高好感和尊重的魔法生物们。顺便一提，这次霍格沃兹自说自话送给我的魔法石，无不意外地都在暴露着我不简单的身份。我想大约也就哈利和罗恩这两位粗线条还没质疑我的身份了。”梅林认真地分析着这半年来的情况，在事实面前无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“那么，就连你最‘害怕’的西弗勒斯斯内普，都察觉到你不简单了？”

“关于他的话，我从来就没隐藏过我自己的实力，当然，某些时候还是得撒谎的。只不过，撒谎多了就圆不回来了。所以，大部分事情都是藏了一部分真相，编了一部分故事。就跟刚才讲的故事一样的原理。”

“没想到，曾经助人为乐善良的小仆人，现在也学会玩弄人类了。”潘德拉贡突然用了一种吾儿初长成的眼光盯着梅林。

“咳咳，拜托，潘德拉贡。我好歹也活了几个世纪了，再傻乎乎的话，也太说不过去了。”梅林在潘德拉贡的目光之下，尴尬地咳嗽了两声，引来对方得痴痴一笑。

“别笑了，潘德拉贡。趁着哈利睡着，我们得做些准备。”

“为了什么？”

“为了学期末的大战做准备，如果我没理解错它们所表达的意思的话。阿不思原本在学校里布置了不少的惊喜呢，只可惜，霍格沃兹意外破坏了他的那些准备。”

“哦？原来这座破城堡送你的礼物，居然是老头子给准备的期末大惊喜？包括那头守着大门三头犬吗？”

“对，还有，对阿不思尊重点，小心被盖勒特知道了后拔了你的龙须送给斯内普教授。”梅林坏笑地威胁着。

“恐怕他可不敢，至于你，我相信你不会动我身上任何一处的。”潘德拉贡无所谓地耸了耸肩，凑过去揽住梅林的肩，微微低头吻了一下对方的脸。

梅林就着这样亲密的姿势，在潘德拉贡耳边说着‘惊喜’计划，听得对方眼神直发亮，甚至最后评价了一句，不愧是跟随着亚瑟王那么久的梅林，将对方搞事的技能学得不错，梅林脸上略尴尬地努了努嘴。梅林眼下觉得自己大概真得快点习惯对方动不动就将亚瑟挂嘴上和时不时同亚瑟攀比的行为了。总之，在梅林的安排之下，潘德拉贡消失了几天。不过梅林而言，早已习惯将对方当抱枕的他，有点不适应没有潘德拉贡体温陪伴入睡的夜晚。

圣诞假期过后的第二个星期，魁地奇总决赛如约而至，最终对战的学院不出所料的是斯莱特林和格兰芬多。哈利作为一年级新生就进入学院魁地奇队的下场就是，被前辈们当做吉祥物一样宠着，并且因为他的飞行天赋，队长将他安排到了找球手的位置，上了‘战场’后唯一的目标就是抓住那只金色飞贼。

梅林随着罗恩和赫敏坐到观众席上，下意识地用目光找寻着同样坐在看台上的斯内普教授，如果他没有理解错阿不思之前无意间透露的秘密，西弗勒斯可不是什么食死徒那么简单，倒是那个奇洛教授。梅林的目光又飘到了奇洛教授身上，他让他感觉不太舒服，倒不是说他这个人怎么了，而是梅林总觉得他体内有两股魔力，没有猜错的话，这两股魔力来自于两个不同的灵魂，并且奇洛教授自己的灵魂就快要被吞噬干净了。

梅林正思考着，突然感受到阿不思投来的目光，下意识地望过去，就看到对方调皮地眨了一下右眼，梅林有种不祥的预感。梅林甩了甩脑袋，身边的罗恩激动地伸长了手臂挥舞着。来自两个学院的战士们上场了，解说员们正热情的介绍着两队成员，霍奇夫人则向队员们解说着情况，然后抬头看了一下天气，表示如果没有下暴雨，比赛将会照常举行后，随着一声哨声响起，比赛开始。在哨声响彻球场之际，一只金色的猫头鹰停落在了梅林的肩头，亲昵地蹭着他的脸，梅林伸手摸了摸猫头鹰，专心致志地看着比赛。

比赛如火如荼，守门员们死死地守着球门，击球手们正大光明地互相用扫帚和肉体撞击着对方或者吸引游走球的注意，追球手们则用尽全身解数去赢得比分，只有两位找球手悬在高空时刻注意着场内，并且找寻着金色飞贼。随着天色越来越暗，格兰芬多与斯莱特林之间的比分差异几乎不相上下，总能在几分钟后追平，所以，最后得分的压力完全放置在了找球手的身上。

哈利虽然是第二次参加魁地奇比赛，但是在上一场就察觉的自己幸运ex之后，就有点不顾场内如火如荼的厮杀，一心一意地搜索着金色飞贼。德拉科则在哈利持平的位置，今年斯莱特林也同样招手了身为一年级新生的马尔福，毕竟那是个讲究血统的学院，就凭借德拉科的马尔福家族光辉就足以让他通过了预选。

这时，一个不怎么耀眼的金光一闪而过，哈利在捕捉到这抹金光的瞬间，俯冲而下，德拉科也不甘示弱。哈利和德拉科两个几乎并排地下冲，用力伸手想要第一个捉住金色飞贼，眼看手长的哈利指尖就快要碰到的时候，扫帚突然失去了控制，带着哈利在空中剧烈抖动，情急之中哈利一跃而下张口含住了金色飞贼。

哈利的突发情况，让梅林一下子站了起来，双眸中金光闪过，肩膀上的猫头鹰顺势像支箭飞射了出去，目标直击奇洛教授。坐在一旁的赫敏同样在哈利出事的第一时间抽出了魔杖，却没有施展任何魔咒，反而奇怪地看了一眼身边伸出右手的梅林。

奇洛教授受到攻击，忙乱地抽出魔杖想要攻击猫头鹰，结果被他身边的斯内普教授一把握住手腕。瘦弱到不堪一击的奇洛教授，被斯内普这样一抓，魔杖直接掉进了看台的夹缝里，庆幸的是周围学生光顾着注意哈利，并没有发现教师看台上的异样。阿不思指挥着斯内普教授将奇洛教授带离看台，哈利的扫帚在奇洛教授受到攻击的时候，就恢复了正常。

也不知道是谁施展了漂浮咒，哈利感觉自己整个人摔进了软绵绵的云朵里，都感受不到一丝疼痛，随即他站了起来，吐出口中的金色飞贼，猛地将其举起。

霍奇夫人再次吹响哨子，在解说员激情四射地呐喊声中，格兰芬多拿到了今年魁地奇冠军。顿时，格兰芬多的人全部站起来挥舞着手中的围巾，只有赫敏和梅林两个人坐着，赫敏偷偷地凑过去，告诉梅林庆祝会后高塔顶楼见，梅林不得不答应地点了点头，赫敏满意地微笑了一下。同时，哈利收到了来自德拉科的祝贺，并且表示可以的话，晚上一起吃顿宵夜，哈利没多做考虑的答应了。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林两支队伍，在互相鞠躬之后散场。梅林如约去了高塔，一五一十地向赫敏坦白，意外的是，赫敏不但没有吃惊，反而一副理所当然的表情，并且对梅林发誓自己不会将自己知道的秘密告诉任何人，前提是梅林要帮她理解那些她难懂的，并且眼镜也翻译不出的龙族语言，梅林二话不说的答应了。毕竟，来自天才的求助，可是很少见的。至于哈利，在夜宵之后，被德拉科狠狠教育了一顿，原因就是对方在球场上那不要命似的自杀行为。

总之，今天是个非常令人兴奋的一天，至少对于罗恩而言，的确如此。


	27. 海格的小木屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扼杀在摇篮里的探险

梅林自从魁地奇决赛上为了救哈利便彻底，应该说故意，漏了马脚之后，他更忙了，除了要应付斯内普教授布置的各种不该一年级完成的魔药课外作业外，还得时不时对付赫敏的请求，只不过赫敏的需求往往潘德拉贡也能帮忙，就是代价有点大，这不，梅林又被对方死压在床上动弹不得。

梅林召唤了书桌上的魔药日记，出自西弗勒斯之手，他现阶段的课外补习内容，熟练地背出日记本上所有内容，梅林一边拨弄着潘德拉贡的金色头发，一边背诵着日记本上的内容，耳边则是对方的梦话，甚至时不时的能听到喊着自己的名字。

梅林宠溺地吻了吻他的碎发，结果就是被抱得更紧了，虽说没有更多得寸进尺的举动了，但是梅林总觉得潘德拉贡是在压抑什么，所以只敢提出抱着他睡觉的请求。不管如何，梅林想着，总有一天自己能撬开对方这个不怎么严实的嘴就是了。

圣诞假期后的学习氛围明显变了，由赫敏带头引发了一阵学习狂热期，就连一向作业能拖就拖的罗恩都勤奋了起来，格兰芬多四人组里，只有梅林被排除在外了。梅林对于此事曾提出过异议，结果赫敏表示就冲着他被斯内普教授没日没夜的禁闭和他的神秘召唤兽为由，他也没办法参与他们的学习小组。

梅林沉默了，他差点忘了斯内普教授这个大魔头，再加上他的神秘召唤兽盖勒特在，他的功课根本不可能差到哪儿去，梅林哇的一声‘哭’了出来，赫敏表示同情地拍肩。

梅林在斯内普教授的监督之下，坚守本分兢兢业业地完成着对方布置过来的所有魔药作业，不过他发现大部分的魔药都是来自庞弗雷夫人的，还有一部分如健齿药之类来自于邓布利多校长，只有一小部分福灵剂不知道是给谁的，不过看斯内普教授那么小心翼翼保存的情况来看，上次哈利收到的圣诞礼物里那些福灵剂应该就是斯内普教授偷偷送的。

到了四五月份，英国该死的天气总算有点回暖的迹象，哈利等人就等不及地拉上梅林要去禁林探险，梅林一个人抵抗不住一群人的围攻，只得作为小组领头人员，带着四个人悄悄潜入禁林。只可惜，这次探险活动从一开始就被拦截了。

海格，哈利入学前的领路人，帮助他逃离姨妈家的束缚，因此，哈利对海格的好感度极其高，即使冒险活动被截然而止，哈利还是一个劲地冲进了海格的怀里。身为巨人的海格毫不意外的一把抱住了五个人，直到德拉科表示自己快要窒息了，海格才送开了手，有点不太好意思地挠了挠比哈利还乱的头发。

“不要客气，把这儿当自己家就好。”海格热情地邀请着五位小朋友进入禁林外的小木屋内。

德拉科是最后一位走进小木屋的，他一开始只敢站在门口，并且用眼神向哈利抱怨着这里的脏乱差，直到他在梅林的示意之下，才发现门口睡着一只三头犬。然后，德拉科差点尖叫出声，被梅林一巴掌阻止了。

梅林做出了一个嘘的动作，咬着德拉科的耳朵告诉他，如果把它吵醒了，我们都得完蛋。德拉科赶紧点了点头，一点都不嫌脏地跑进了小木屋，然后心脏剧烈跳动地将自己塞进哈利的身边，在哈利的手拍上他的背，德拉科才喘息着松了口气。

“请不要害怕路威，它是只好狗狗。”海格为了证明它是只好狗，边说边摸了三头犬。

梅林看着三头犬，他没记错的话，它不是被地狱收走去当看门犬了吗，怎么这会儿会出现在霍格沃兹。虽然海格说是在酒店看到后买下的，但是梅林总觉得没那么简单，死亡的世界会放出它家的看门犬，一定是有什么原因的，比如那位已死却不肯堕入地狱的里德尔先生。梅林趁着哈利他们被海格缠住的时候，悄悄走到屋外，盯着三头犬，同样三头犬也紧紧盯着梅林，随后站起来走到他面前，讨好式地伸舌舔了舔他的掌心，其中一只头吐出了一卷羊皮纸。梅林接过羊皮纸卷，收进了长袍的口袋里，面无表情地回到小木屋。

“嘿，梅林，刚刚出去干什么了？看你神神秘秘的。”

“我去看看三头犬，说真的，还以为他只是地狱的看门犬呢。”

“就是啊，海格，这只三头犬是你买的吗？这种宠物可不多见呢。”哈利一脸奇怪的问着。

“哦~哈利，这真的是我买的狗，就是前段时间被啊...抱歉，这是个秘密，我不能说。”

海格欲言又止的举动，让几位小朋友一脸好奇地盯着他，就在海格左右为难之际，梅林突然尖叫了一声，又把他们的注意力给引走了。

“我的天！蛇！”

“梅林的蛋蛋，就是条蛇，不用那么害怕吧，梅林。”赫敏用怀里的记事本拍了梅林的脑袋。

“嘶嘶...嘶...”‘走开，坏蛇蛇’

“梅林在上！哈利！你居然会蛇语！”德拉科吃惊地喊了一嗓。

“哎？原来这就是蛇语吗？上次我还在动物园里和一条蟒蛇聊天来着的，哦！怪不得我能听懂蟒蛇在说什么。”哈利不为自己会蛇语惊讶，反而觉得很新奇地笑着。

“哈利，这并不好笑，在魔法界除了万知万能的梅林能和所有的魔法生物聊天以外，历史上只有斯莱特林家族的人可以同蛇讲话，所以只有他的血脉可以讲蛇语。”赫敏一脸严肃地看着哈利，哈利疑惑地看向德拉科，德拉科轻咳了一声，不着痕迹地点了点头。

“我敢肯定我是纯种的波特家族的人，但是波特家族的人没有斯莱特林的血统啊？”

“也是是隐形基因的问题，那些基因总能让人类拥有一些家族里没有的变性。”赫敏皱着眉，说着心里最有可能想到的理由。

“基因？”“隐形？”不怎么了解普通人类知识的罗恩和德拉科提出了自己的疑问。

“具体我也一句两句解释不清楚，总之很复杂就是了，但是这也是现阶段最好的解释了。”赫敏因为自己没办法解释这些问题，而有点苦恼地挠着自己的头发，

“所以，是因为我自己的变异，所以才会讲蛇语吗？”

“不排除这个原因，或许也有其他的原因，毕竟这是魔法世界，什么都有可能发生。”

五个人在海格的小木屋里激烈地讨论着哈利会讲蛇语的可能性，海格捧着自己的茶杯一脸困惑，直到他抬头看了看壁炉上方挂着的壁钟，发现时间快到宵禁之时，海格赶紧将五位小朋友送回了寝室，才免除他们被捉住的危险。


	28. 一年级结束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 期末大考验

转眼到了六月份，期末考试迫在眉睫，哈利整天抓着梅林不放，做着临时抱佛脚的举动，梅林有点无奈但是还是无条件地陪着对方练习魔咒。德拉科对此表示非常的嫉妒，但是无可奈何，毕竟他两没有住在一个寝室。至于罗恩，自然是缠着他的准女友，赫敏了，只不过就是每晚罗恩哀声不停的模样，惹得梅林和哈利二人大笑不已，两个人心灾乐祸的行为，气得罗恩直跳脚。

不过总算有惊无险的是，期末考试五人组并没有因为一学年的游山玩水到处探险而落下，甚至五个人的成绩都维持在O和E之间，没有一门科目的成绩是在E以下。不过这样的结果，得多亏两位活字典的存在，至于德拉科，他有一位尽职尽责的教父就对了。

随着期末考试的结束，霍格沃兹即将举行一年一度的毕业典礼与舞会，祝贺着七年级生顺利毕业，不过这一次，五人组在参加完毕业典礼后，头一次旷掉了晚上的舞会，在梅林地带领之下，他们来到了格兰芬多高塔的顶楼，紧锁的门外盘着一条睡着的金龙。金龙在察觉到有人出现的时候，抬起了长有鹿角的脑袋，碧蓝的兽瞳盯着前来造访的五位小朋友，金龙不经意地笑了，伸出舌头舔了舔领头的梅林。

“吾主梅林艾默瑞斯，派吾驻守此处，如尔等勇气可嘉，方能通过门口考验，否则命丧于此，吾主概不负责。”金龙说着中文，除了梅林以外，均一脸问号。

“梅林，他在讲什么？我听不懂。”哈利扯了扯梅林的长袍，满脸的疑惑。

“他在说，只有有勇气的人才能通过这扇门后的考验。我呢，防止你们考完试太自豪了，所以搞了点小惊喜给你们。”梅林坏坏地笑着。

“我看你是被霍格沃兹喂得太饱了，才会想出这些花样的。”赫敏带头伸手扯了梅林的脸。

“怎么可能，我可是把魔法石当做奖励的！谁拿到就是谁的，或者？我们组队一起去拿？”梅林揉了揉被赫敏捏痛的脸，一脸委屈又期待的望向哈利。

“好啊！就当勇气测试呗！反正我们是勇敢的格兰芬多小狮子！”哈利一鼓作气喊出了让德拉科扶额的口号，有点不太情愿地加入了冒险小分队。

梅林确定所有人都加入他准备的游戏之后，抬手打了响指，金龙化为了一个刻着金色西方龙志的怀表，正静静地漂浮在梅林的面前。梅林伸手拿过怀表，将其挂在哈利的脖子上，并且嘱咐哈利一会儿不管发生任何事情都不能摘下怀表。哈利紧紧握住了挂在脖子上的怀表，点了点头。

梅林在哈利身后轻轻推了对方一把，让他成为领头人。其他人看着梅林地举动，有点摸不着头脑，但是经过这一年的时光，大家对于他的本事还是心服口服，并且乐意听从美林的一切安排。哈利被梅林这么一推，有一点点不知所措，但是体内的勇气在告诉他，没什么可怕的，梅林不会伤害自己的。哈利推开小木门，门口是金光闪闪的宝藏，宝藏的中央有个被破布掩盖的镜子，诱惑着哈利前行。

众人跟着哈利走进小木屋，被耀眼的金色给夺了目，但是想到有可能这就是关卡之一，罗恩吞了口口水，这时他眼尖地看到金币上刻着十字骷髅头，他突然想起赫敏曾经给他讲的故事。有传言世界的某处，有一种海盗金币，随便拿来用可是会受到月光诅咒的，在月光的照射下会变成不死的生物，或者说是骷髅，总之，非常不好对付就是了。想到这里，罗恩赶紧打消了自己偷偷拿走几个金币的想法，在队伍最后的梅林看得一清二楚，掩嘴笑了笑。

哈利走到镜子面前，伸手扯掉了破布，镜面上映射出了一个美好的家庭，一位红色卷发碧眼的女巫和一位戴着眼镜有着一头乱糟糟头发的男巫一起拥抱着哈利，哈利的脸上的充满着幸福笑容。哈利看着镜面，一滴眼泪划过脸颊，下一刻，镜子上的画面变了。德拉科突然出现，在哈利的面前单膝下跪，轻吻着他的手背，随后带着他走到父母面前，郑重的鞠躬，哈利的右手无名指上闪闪发光。

德拉科注意到哈利沉迷地盯着镜子，他同样向前走了一步，他看到的是他完美的家庭，身边还站着一脸幸福的哈利。这时镜中的德拉科捂住了哈利的眼睛，镜中的哈利不停地拉扯着德拉科的手，脸上的笑容更胜一筹，只不过镜中的德拉科却说着[Same]的口型。德拉科看明白了镜子里自己的暗示，立马用手捂住了哈利的眼睛，只听见哈利轻轻地说一声，谢谢。

通过了镜子的考验，镜子自动消失，一扇木门凭空出现。众人走进了下一扇门，入眼的是房间的地板上画着的一个巨大的魔法阵，法阵的中央则明目张胆的摆放着魔法石，哈利有点困惑地回头看向最后的梅林，梅林只是笑着指了指法阵中间的魔法石。哈利踏进魔法阵，瞬间房间内挂起一阵怪风，风中有股难闻的大蒜味。

伴随着蒜味越发浓厚，梅林走到其他三人前，用手将他们挡在身后，背对着他们摇了摇头，并且表示接下来的任务是哈利一个人的。哈利在怪异的风中，艰难地走着，小心翼翼地接近着法阵中心的魔法石，眼看自己的手就要摸上魔法石的时候，风中传来了诡异的声音。

“哈利...波特...我的死敌，没想到你居然找到了魔法石。”

“神秘人！”

迷人眼的风随着声音停止，在魔法阵的另一边，包着怪异头巾的奇洛教授出现在了众人眼前，只是这一次，他当着众人的面，解开了他的头巾，长度叹为观止。奇洛教授转过身，看到他光秃秃的脑袋后面有一张非常突兀的脸，鉴于这张脸有眼有嘴但是没有鼻子，让梅林忍不住地想要笑，但是一想现在气氛紧张，自己一笑就破坏气氛了，就只得强忍住笑意防止自己岔气。

“你为什么会在这里，难道这里不是梅林设计的探险游戏吗？”哈利一边说话一边吸引伏地魔的注意力，同时偷偷摸摸将地上的魔法石放进口袋里。

“交出来！波特！把魔法石交出来！”

奇洛教授的后脑勺，不，伏地魔发出了尖锐的叫声，控制着齐洛教授往哈利那儿跑去，然而他估摸错了方向，齐洛教授一头撞到墙壁，伏地魔气得直骂对方蠢材，奇洛教授才找对了方向一脚踏进魔法阵。顿时，魔法阵发出耀眼的红光，法阵周围猛地燃烧起火焰。梅林等人被困在法阵外，而哈利和伏地魔被困在法阵内，只不过，法阵内的哈利可以自由活动而伏地魔则完全被定在原地。

哈利抽出魔杖小心翼翼地接近面部扭曲的奇洛与伏地魔的合体，另一手则握住梅林交于的金色怀表之上，一阵悦耳的龙吟响起，齐洛瞪大了双眼，魔法阵的中心出现了个小小的魔法阵。迷你魔法阵发出金光的同时，一位神秘老人驭龙而下，手中持着等人高的杖子。魔法阵外，其他三位小巫师在龙吟响起的瞬间，不约而同地晕倒在地。

持杖老人对着哈利微微一笑，高举着手中的杖子，一道闪电顺势而下，劈在了齐洛的身上。在高压电的作用之下，人类的肉体根本无法抵抗地化作了一团渣，两股灵魂从灰尘中飘出。金龙的西方巨龙直接俯冲而下，先是一口咬住黑色灵魂，黑魂在巨龙的嘴中扭动着，爪子则抓住了灰色的灵魂，没有丝毫的挣扎，甚至连光芒都非常的黯淡。

神秘的老人对着哈利调皮地眨了眨眼，下一秒在原地化作一阵烟雾消失，魔法阵外的火焰随着老人的消失而消失，哈利赶忙往小伙伴们那个方向跑去，结果就看到众人都昏倒在地。哈利心想着自己可没办法抗走那么多人，就随意地施展了清水如泉的魔咒，一股清水浇在众人脸上，众人忽忽悠悠的醒来，却发现战斗已经结束了。

事后，众人问起这件事的时候，哈利只会笑着说，一位神似圣诞老人的神秘人将伏地魔打败了，至于那位老人到底是谁，哈利自己也不知道。而赫敏在听哈利讲述事情的期间，眼神快速瞟过梅林，然后拍了拍哈利的肩表示，将来有机会她也要看一看这位神秘老人。德拉科则表示，哈利无需崇拜那位老人，鬼知道他下次还会不会出现，而罗恩则是一副梅林在世的表情听完了哈利的诉述。至于梅林，他表示，他当时昏过去了，什么都不知道。


	29. 暑假

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵魂药剂

经过伏地魔这个意外的插曲，梅林等人总算是迎来了放松的长假期，罗恩自然是回到了温馨和睦的韦斯莱家庭，哈利在假期前就收到了来自罗恩的邀请，不过哈利摇头拒绝了，因为他很早之前就答应了德拉科的邀请，会在暑假的后半段造访他家直至开学。经过这一年的调教，罗恩总算摒弃了学院之间的仇视，不会再对德拉科口出狂言，但是面部表情上还是有点变扭，不过在哈利和赫敏的齐心协力之下，两个人还是握手言和了。

赫敏则表示自己的家不拒绝巫师造访，如果他们乐意的话，告诉她一声就可以去她家玩了，其他人自然地点了点头，反而罗恩有点变扭地抿了抿嘴，依旧点了头，看穿罗恩想法的梅林则掩嘴笑了笑。

梅林同样收到了来自几位好友的招待，不过被他一一拒绝了，原因很简单，他们亲爱的斯内普教授用学院分‘威胁’他，让他这个暑假跟着他到蜘蛛巷尾，去斯内普教授的家过完这个暑假。美名其曰是补课，实际上就是无偿劳作罢了，不过唯一的优势就是，梅林靠着这个莫名其妙的威胁，换来了直呼对方教名的权利。

关于这件梅林曾一脸委屈地向潘德拉贡抱怨着，对方则是幸灾乐祸地吻了几下梅林。

“所以说，伟大的梅林抓住了伏地魔的灵魂碎片，然后交给了地狱三头犬？”

自从梅林‘无意间’暴露自己就是那位梅林之后，原本以为西弗勒斯会对自己多一点尊重，结果没想到，反而让对方更加毒舌了起来，而且大部分内容都是‘咒骂’他，活了那么久脑子都不见长之类的内容，梅林对此无法反驳甚至还委屈得不行。

“不是我把伏地魔的碎片交还给冥界，而是我把齐洛的灵魂交给冥界之主，作为交换伏地魔灵魂的代价。啊，对了，说到这个，我给你带了点冥界特产，听说用于制作灵魂药剂的效果特别好。”

梅林献殷勤地从口袋内拿出一堆分门别类放好的小袋子，西弗勒斯凑过去一看，看上去全是制作灵魂药剂的材料，光从袋子鼓囊的状况来看，应该可以用好久，鉴于一般情况下，使用不到灵魂药剂为前提。梅林看着西弗勒斯一脸痴迷的样子，又从口袋内偷偷拿出一个装着黑色灵魂的瓶子，时不时的能看到瓶子内的灵魂变出一张脸，正张大了嘴巴作出咆哮的模样，届时，梅林就会撒气似的使劲摇晃着瓶子。

“这就是伏地魔的灵魂碎片？”西弗勒斯在梅林拿出瓶子的时候就注意到了，看着瓶子内熟悉的脸，不敢置信地凑过去问道。

“是的，不过，现阶段也不能放出来，我有其他事要准备，为此，西弗勒斯能帮我制作点灵魂魔药吗？看在我......”

“我就知道，伟大的梅林，不会无缘无故赠送我这个可怜的魔药教授那么稀有珍贵的材料。”

“哦不，请不要这样想，西弗勒斯。你知道的，除了盖乌斯外，我最崇拜你的制药能力了。”

西弗勒斯听着梅林的奉承，心里有点得意的笑了起来，虽然是习惯性的调戏对方，毕竟谁能想到梅林本人就在霍格沃兹，还成为了他的‘奴役’对象，甚至还能时不时地听到来自对方的称赞，这样的机会他以前可从来没有幻想过，但是，好吧，也许小时候也曾经幻想过梅林来接自己脱离那样的噩梦。

所以，听完梅林滔滔不绝地赞扬后，西弗勒斯扯着脸答应了梅林的请求，关了几天禁闭，没日没夜地制作着魔药，后来等他闭关出来，他的头发更加油腻腻了，其结果就是被梅林给推进了浴室。至于原本采光不佳的屋子，在西弗勒斯闭关的这段日子里，被梅林收拾得干干净净，以至于对方出来的时候，惊讶地说不出话，一度怀疑是自己制作魔药太操劳产生了幻觉。

至于梅林的宠物，潘德拉贡，则被梅林安排在了霍格沃兹，美名其曰，照顾好禁林里的小动物们，代价则是梅林身上那些花了个把月才消散的‘咬痕’。

梅林在西弗勒斯洗漱过后，总算拿到了他让对方熬制的灵魂药剂。梅林小心翼翼地打开药剂的盖子，稍微用鼻子嗅了嗅，在确定魔药品质极佳之后，就将目光移到装有灵魂的小瓶子上，眼眸中金光一闪，伸手拔开小瓶子的盖子，只见其中黑色的灵魂直冲瓶口，却撞上了看不见的阻碍，然后被狠狠地反弹，撞回瓶底发出了很大的声响。

梅林看着灵魂里德尔反抗的样子，幸灾乐祸到不行，哈哈大笑的同时不忘将手中的灵魂药剂倒入其中。魔药在接触到灵魂的同时，散发出一股刺鼻的味道，就如同浓硫酸溶解塑料时产生的气味，搞得梅林和西弗勒斯二人连忙用长袍袖子捂住鼻子，才稍能接受这样的气味刺激。等银白的魔药完全倒入其中，梅林立马盖上盖子，轻微地晃了晃，黑色的灵魂完全被禁锢在了液体内。

“这个药剂的制作方法我之前可从没听说过，所以你现在可以告诉我是什么了吗？看在我那么多天都在熬制它的份上”西弗勒斯双手环胸，俯视着正晃动着瓶子的梅林。

“灵魂稳定剂，可以口服和外服，当然外服限定于灵魂不在肉体。作用是，让灵魂进入沉睡状态，如果是灵魂碎片则可以是其与其他碎片完美融合，不过里德尔的灵魂被吃掉一小块，大概没事吧，我也不确定。”

“被吃掉？谁？居然能吞噬灵魂？还是说你这个长不大的脑子出现了幻觉。”

“不是幻觉，是我好不容易把哈利脑袋上闪电形状疤痕里的灵魂给弄出来，结果倒霉的里德尔还没说上两句就被潘德拉贡，就是那条东方神龙给一口吞了。甚至还点评说他的灵魂不好吃，关于这个画面我可记忆犹新了。”梅林痛苦地指了指自己的大脑，仿佛在回忆着什么不好的画面。

“我该说，庆幸这条龙只会粘着你吗？伟大的，脑子还没发育好的梅林。你知道在霍格沃兹养一条龙多么危险吗？我们人类实际上是不堪一击的你知道吗？”

“我知道我知道，但是那条龙很聪明的，非常有主见，将来有机会我会带给你看的，只要你别拿他当做材料看待就行。”

“呵，拭目以待。如果它敢拆了我的办公室，那我就可以有完美的理由将它解剖成材料了。”

西弗勒斯满意地点了点头，转身坐到自己的材料研究台前，研究起梅林从冥界带来的材料，看了一天，确定下来那些材料都被梅林好好的分类保存之后，就对他们施展了更多的保护咒，就放进了标有贵重物品的柜子里。

虽然有梅林超赞的礼物在先，但是斯内普制作魔药的速度依旧让他叹为观止，让梅林不由自主地想起自己最好的老师，盖乌斯。这也是为什么梅林会心甘情愿留在魔药办公室里打杂，他跟着西弗勒斯学习制作魔药的时候，总是能回想起曾经快乐的生活，当然，是撇除了亚瑟王那个动不动就要喊梅林的混蛋。

所以，整整两个月的时间，梅林都泡在了位于蜘蛛巷尾的西弗勒斯家中。期间，西弗勒斯没有了油腻腻的头发，三餐也恢复了正常，除了熬制魔药的时候，甚至家里也异常的整洁。从此，梅林在西弗勒斯的心里多了个称号‘保洁小梅’。


	30. 暑假末

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 名人与熟人

整个暑假借住在西弗勒斯家的梅林，一点都不意外地接收到了来自霍格沃兹的二年级书本目录。梅林从吵闹的猫头鹰那儿接来的书单，展开一看就彻底傻了眼。

二年级学生要读：  
《标准咒语，二级》 米兰达 格沙克著  
《与女鬼决裂》 吉德罗 洛哈特著  
《与食尸鬼同游》 吉德罗 洛哈特著  
《与母夜叉一起度假》 吉德罗 洛哈特著  
《与巨怪同行》 吉德罗 洛哈特著  
《与吸血鬼同船旅游》 吉德罗 洛哈特著  
《与狼人一起流浪》 吉德罗 洛哈特著  
《与西藏雪人在一起的一年》 吉德罗 洛哈特著

“我说，西弗勒斯，你当年读书的时候，第二年有这样的书本要求吗？”

梅林一落眼，几乎全部都是洛哈特出的书，不由自主地奇怪了起来。要不是经常有迷路的猫头鹰会给他送来一些八卦杂志，他或许还真的不会知道洛哈特这号人。如果梅林没有记错的话，洛哈特在报纸上的照片，他第一眼看到脑海中就只有浮夸这一个词，紧接着看着对方花里胡哨的动作，梅林第二眼就觉得对方是个满嘴跑火车的草包。

因此，为了证明自己的想法，梅林曾经突发奇想地订购过一本书，结果内容极其的华而不实不说，更多的则是胡编乱造的故事。所以，梅林看到这一连串的洛哈特名字之后，喉咙里发出了一系列的怪声。

“恐怕伟大的梅林在打巨怪的时候，被巨怪弄坏了脑子，你不知道霍格沃兹的教材目录会随着教授改变而改变的吗？显然易见的是，今年这位洛哈特先生会成为霍格沃兹的教授，至于课程，我这位可怜又弱小的魔药教授就不得而知了。”

西弗勒斯看着一脸怪腔的梅林，有点好玩地挑眉，他可不清楚像洛哈特这样的草包，什么时候能惹到类似梅林这样的大人物了，毕竟按照他的自我介绍，梅林之前应该是一直住在阿瓦隆附近的小木屋内，根本没有可能接触到现在魔法界的当红‘名人’才对。

西弗勒斯下意识地摸了摸下巴，结果就看到对方用着绝对纯洁的表情望向自己，他轻咳了一声，然后板着脸扭头不肯看向梅林。梅林看着对方的一举一动，心里嘀咕着对方的老毛病又犯了，便伸手扯了扯西弗勒斯的袖子。

“我可不知道活了那么久的梅林，还需要一位成年人陪同前往对角巷，购买一些在你眼里看起来如同儿童绘本的参考书。不过，鉴于你上学期的表现，我作为一名霍格沃兹的教授，还是有义务陪同一位容易闯祸的‘未成年’人前往对角巷，去采购他下学年会用到的学习用品。”

梅林听到西弗勒斯变扭的答应后，高兴地直接从沙发上蹦跶而起，结果直接撞进了对方的怀里。还好，西弗勒斯反应够快，一把将对方抱住，梅林瞬间闹了个大脸红，他可没想到自己会闹这样的笑话。

在西弗勒斯的带领之下，梅林终于在暑假末期重新踏入了对角巷，看着满眼走动的巫师，梅林踮起脚尖到处看了看，结果在一家甜品店看到了有用一头铂金色，并将头发用发蜡完美三七开的小男孩，对面正坐着有着一头乱翘的黑发带着圆框眼镜的少男吃着一杯冰淇淋。

梅林扯了扯西弗勒斯的袖子，指了指不远处的甜品店。西弗勒斯顺着梅林所指的方向看了过去，果不其然看到了自己的教子和救世主，并且这两个人正一脸开心地吃着冰淇淋。

西弗勒斯默不作声的往那个方向走去，梅林紧跟其后，不过一路上还是被不少前来采购学习用品的同学们打了招呼。一直到他两一起走进甜品店，哈利和德拉科两个人才看到他们的出现，哈利无视了斯内普教授不怎么好看的脸色，直接伸手招呼他两入坐。梅林这个时候就完全不会察言观色了，兴奋地直接冲到哈利那桌，一股脑地坐到了哈利的身边，目光有点好奇地盯着哈利面前的冰淇淋。

哈利注意到了这一点，随意的将冰淇淋推到了梅林的面前，结果梅林只是摇了摇头，推了回去，接着瞄了一眼站在桌边的西弗勒斯。这时哈利注意到了脸色不怎么好看的斯内普教授，连忙站了起来，脸上满是尴尬，还好德拉科及时出面化解了这场危机。三个小鬼快速解决完冰淇淋盛宴之后，在斯内普教授的带领之下，离开了甜品店，走向了丽痕书店。然后，就在书店的门口遇到了在韦斯莱一家陪同之下的赫敏等人。两队人马互相打了个招呼，就钻进书店里寻找着下学年需要的书籍。

弗雷德和乔治二人在看到哈利的时候，就一脸兴奋地围着他，完美的将铂金小王子隔绝在外，梅林余光瞄到德拉科不怎么高兴的脸，就非常自然地伸手拦过对方的肩膀，安慰性地拍了两下，结果被德拉科一脸不爽地甩开，然后一个人气呼呼地冲到了二楼。梅林有点无奈地耸了耸肩，回头看了一眼身后的西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯同样注意到了德拉科的反常，对着看过来的梅林点了点头，然后跟着自己的教子前往了二楼。

梅林在没有人打扰之下，一个人在书店的一楼到处逛着，好笑地看着互相咬来咬去的妖怪书们，还能看到时不时显现又立马消失的隐身术书。梅林用手指划过那些书的封面，奇迹的一幕出现了，本来还在互相撕咬的书突然安静下来了，就像是得到主人叱喝的恶犬一样，书本上自带的绸带像是狗尾巴似的甩动着，至于那些本该隐形的书也一并展现出本来的模样。

梅林一看，这可不得了，赶紧将手指地在自己嘴唇上，做了个小动作，然后那些安分地书们再次调皮了起来，但是记录着妖怪的书们则争先恐后地往梅林怀中跳着。梅林只能哭笑不得将他们一本本安抚好，塞回原位，这一切都被不远处的书店主人看在眼里，以至于他后来离开书店的时候，差点被老板扣下来打工，还好有西弗勒斯出面才摆平了这个问题。

就在梅林在那里安慰怪物书籍的时候，书店中央那边传来了一阵骚动，原本只是被韦斯莱双胞胎带去凑热闹的哈利，被正在举办签名会的洛哈特本人给逮住。洛哈特不顾自己正在举行的签名会，丢下手中的羽毛笔，一脸兴奋地冲到哈利面前，非常‘亲密’地伸手勾住哈利的肩膀，仿佛他两从前就认识一般。

哈利毫无防备地被洛哈特这样一带，整个人如同受惊的小鹿，显得格外楚楚可怜。德拉科虽然生气哈利与韦斯莱一家玩得那么好，但是还是借着翻阅书本的间隙，注意着哈利的一举一动，在看到洛哈特冒犯地接近哈利，并且在没有征询对方意见之下，草率地让记者照相，让他反射性地做出了英雄救美的举动。就这样，在一阵骚动中，德拉科将哈利成功的从洛哈特的魔掌中救出。

几个人抱着一堆书单上写着的书，去到结账处，只有哈利想起来梅林并不在队伍里，下意识地想要找，结果就看到梅林被陌生人纠缠住了，不过万幸，刚才跟着德拉科的斯内普教授正在帮对方解围。总算，书店之旅有惊无险，除了哈利和梅林之外。其他人是排队获得了洛哈特的亲笔签名，哈利则是被迫接受了整整一套洛哈特亲笔签名的书籍，而梅林则是差点被迫在书店内打工。至于‘小气鬼’德拉科意外获得了来自救世主的脸颊吻一个，西弗勒斯对此嗤之以鼻。

梅林一行人在途经飞行扫帚店时，哈利眼尖的看到梅林在圣诞假期时送给自己的扫帚，正在橱窗里摆着，下意识地看了眼金额，吃惊地瞪大了双眼。梅林同样注意到了橱窗内扫帚的价格，他可能没想到这个新款居然会被展示在橱柜内，吓得他赶紧扯着哈利要走，哈利一个反身拥抱住梅林，小脸不停地蹭着梅林，一直说着谢谢。梅林伸手搂住哈利的后背，温柔地拍了几下，在斯内普教授的咳嗽提醒下，哈利才松开了紧抱着对方的手。

几个人在对角巷里七逛八逛，总算是赶在天黑前购买了一大堆的东西，只不过有了马尔福家，自我介绍为多比的，家养小精灵的帮忙，哈利和梅林并没有大包小包的，即使他们两几乎把蜂蜜公爵糖果店的糖果扫荡了干干净净。天黑之后，几个人挥手分别，回往居住地。哈利跟着德拉科回到了马尔福家，赫敏和罗恩道别后回到了麻瓜的家，罗恩跟着哥哥们回了自己家，只有梅林有点好奇地跟着并没有选择立马回家的斯内普身后，并且造访了一家魔药材料店。

梅林进店的瞬间就被一个人熊抱了，在对方的怀里拼命挣扎，然而完全抵不过成年人的力量，不得已地用了龙的魔力。‘哐’的一声，那个死死抱着梅林的人被魔法打到了墙上，梅林这才喘口气，手抚了抚胸口，有点不开心地望向‘陌生人’，这一看不得了，梅林看到了熟人。

“盖乌斯！你怎么！”

“哦！梅林，嘘，这里的人可不知道我叫盖乌斯。”

被称作盖乌斯的年轻人，连忙凑过去捂住梅林的嘴，并且面带慈祥的笑容轻轻摸了摸对方的头。盖乌斯可没想到，自己恢复了几世前的记忆后，还有机会见到梅林本人，即使他当初也不敢相信梅林就这么消失了，在亚瑟死后。

本来盖乌斯对于莫名其妙恢复记忆，还存有一丝疑惑，直到他无意间从自己最忠实的顾客，西弗勒斯 斯内普口中听到梅林 艾默瑞斯这个名字之后，就开始三番五次‘无意识’地询问，后在一个七月份末的日子里，终于是得到了肯定的答案。这也是为什么，西弗勒斯会选择带梅林去魔药材料店的原因。

梅林在和盖乌斯聊天之间，得知了他家族后人因为天生拥有魔法的关系，在人类和魔法界分开之际，选择了逗留在魔法界的同时，由于天生的魔药天赋，盖乌斯家族的人一脉相承地开启了魔药材料店，为那些热爱制作魔药的巫师们提供着源源不断的材料。

两个人寒暄了好久，梅林有些尴尬地交代了在亚瑟王死后他所做的一切，结果换来了年轻的盖乌斯一顿爆揍，梅林委屈地抱着头，然后发觉对方并没有完全的恢复记忆，至少他瞒住了某一些对于他而言非常重要的信息，至于西弗勒斯则是幸灾乐祸地双手环胸看着这出‘闹剧’。

西弗勒斯就这样听了一个晚上关于梅林的‘黑历史’，导致梅林有了更多的把柄在他的手上。因此，梅林对西弗勒斯更加避之不及，只可惜，西弗勒斯是霍格沃兹合法的教授，所以梅林接下来的日子里都得接收来自魔药大师的‘奴役’。话虽如此，由于盖乌斯的存在，梅林对于帮西弗勒斯跑腿买材料这件事表现出了非常热衷的态度，以至于西弗勒斯对梅林的好感急剧上升至他真正被奴役的日子实际上是屈指可数。

梅林以为这样的惊喜只会出现一次，然而他没想到的是，类似这样的场景，会在他开学的那一天，给他带来爆炸性的惊吓。

至于安排了这样命运的女神，则用涂着嫣红唇膏的嘴角微微上翘，在遥远的神界一脸坏笑中玩弄着她双手中的水晶球。


	31. 开学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士高文，觐见

高文，做为圆桌骑士一员，身付保卫亚瑟王的使命，按照正常的轨迹行走的话，他应该是战死在战场之上，然而事实上却是死在了莫甘娜的手中，目的就是为了套出亚瑟王的去向。高文不甘向莫甘娜透露关于亚瑟王的一丝一毫，随后遭受了来自对方的魔法攻击。最终，在魔法的折磨之下，一条年轻鲜活的生命被提前送往了阿瓦隆仙境。

高文本以为自己死后就会一直住在阿瓦隆仙境了，毕竟这儿除了没有酒以外，一切都非常的完美。直到某一天，他睡下去，再醒来的时候，他发现他离开了阿瓦隆仙境。高文看着周围陌生的环境，立刻一跃而起，右手下意识地握上腰间的剑，本以为自己会握空，没想到真的握到了剑柄。

高文大吃一惊地低头一看，自己身上穿的居然是死亡时刻身着的那套锁子甲，腰间配着的也是那把陪着他出生入死的宝剑。高文抽出自己的剑，仔细地端详了一遍，用牙齿摘掉右手的手套，手指摸上剑身测试了一下锋利度，惊奇地发现这把剑和当初几乎没两样，依旧的锋利无比，随手甩了一下，蜂鸣声阵阵。

这时，不远处传来了小孩子们吵闹的声音，高文快速地将自己隐藏进旁边的树冠从内，趁着夜幕暗搓搓地探出脑袋，然而眼前的一幕让他惊讶极了。他在三个小屁孩中看到了非常熟悉的人，而那个人刚好就是他所认识的梅林 艾默瑞斯。高文想都没想，就非常热情地冲了出去，双手展开拦在孩子们的前方。他这样冲动的举动，自然吓到了其中两位小屁孩，为首的梅林根本没有注意到他，直接撞进了高文的怀中，随后被他紧紧抱住。

梅林住在西弗勒斯家接受特训的日子，终于在八月底的最后一天，迎来了尾声。话虽如此，实际上对于梅林而言，则是陷入更大的陷阱，毕竟一旦开学西弗勒斯就可以用教授的身份完美地压榨他休息时间了。关于这点，西弗勒斯在八月中旬的时候就已经发表过了类似的言论。至于梅林，看在教授的面子上，选择了忍气吞声。

梅林独自拎着行李箱前往不怎么陌生的火车站，一个人坐在一张长椅之上，随手翻着一本小说，余光则瞄着人来人往的旅客，心想着应该差不多时间了，哈利和德拉科应该要出现在火车站了，毕竟这可是身为霍格沃兹学生进入学校的唯一途径。就在梅林胡思乱想间，一个穿着时髦的小伙子猛地站在梅林面前，坏笑着一把抽走了他手中正拿着的书，梅林抬头一看，意料之外地盯着自己面前大变样的救世主本人。

梅林赶紧站了起来给了哈利一个大大的拥抱，拥抱之余还不忘交换友好的脸颊吻。德拉科看着两个互相拥抱在一起的人，不停地互相蹭着脸颊后，微微轻咳了一声，提醒对方注意自己的形象，结果被梅林抱了个满怀。当梅林柔软的头发蹭过德拉科的脸颊时，德拉科伸手回抱了对方，对于一个假期都没怎么见面的好朋友们而言，拥抱就是最好的表达方式。

“我的天，哈利，一个暑假不见，你的时尚品味上去了不少啊？”梅林逗趣地用眼神上下瞄着身着黑色素面的巫师长袍，完美地裁剪刚好体现出青春期少男该有的体形，经过精心打理的秀发不再如之前那样乱翘，要不是梅林见识过哈利不修边幅的模样，他简直要怀疑哈利是哪位贵族家的小少爷了。

“那当然，也不看看他这个暑假都跟着谁一起生活。”德拉科听出梅林话语中的夸奖之意，骄傲地抬起他的下巴。

“也是哦，毕竟是时尚风标的马尔福嘛。挺好的，哈利，以后跟着德拉科多学学。真的，看上去很像是贵族哦~”哈利看着梅林不停点头赞美自己的样子，脸上全是害羞的红晕。

“梅林，别闹了，火车要开了。”哈利连忙伸手推了推梅林的肩膀，然后伸手指了指挂着的钟。

梅林抬头看向哈利所指的钟，看着上面的时间，觉得的确是要来不及了，便随手将自己的行李箱堆在哈利的行李推车上，然后双手握住推车想要冲进九又四分之三车站。德拉科瞧着梅林做事无厘头的样子，下意识地想要伸手阻拦这个不怎么绅士的行为，结果意料之外地看到梅林推着的行李车咚得一声撞上了墙壁。由于梅林双手都握着推车，又是用蛮力冲撞，结果这一撞墙，直接把梅林的手臂都给震麻痹了。

哈利有点不敢相信梅林居然穿不过墙壁，便小心翼翼地走到墙壁前，伸手摸了摸，发现真的是一堵密不透风的墙，随后一脸怪异的表情扭头看向身后的德拉科。德拉科表示什么都不清楚的摇头，同样奇怪地凑了过去，同样伸手摸了摸墙壁，再三确定他们无法穿越墙体，并且在引起更多的注意力之前，德拉科将哈利和梅林连带着手推车一起给领到了火车站一处角落。

“怎么回事，我可没听说过开学之际，还有学生不能踏上霍格沃兹特快的。”梅林揉了揉自己还发麻的手臂。

“难不成，有人不欢迎我们去学校？”哈利奇怪地歪了歪头，望向一旁的德拉科。

“我也不清楚，虽然不知道原因，但是我们可不能错过开学典礼，不然的话，马尔福家的名声就更不好听了。”德拉科抿了抿嘴，有点不知所措。

“德拉科，要不然回你家庄园问问看你爸爸，有没有什么去霍格沃兹的密道？实在不行，我们穿越禁林也行？反正那片地区我们都熟悉。”梅林跃跃欲试地挑了挑眉。

“我爸爸今天去魔法部了，不然他肯定会陪我来火车站的。所以我们只有一条道路可选了。”德拉科听了梅林的建议，叹了口气说出了今天卢修斯爸爸没有陪他两来火车站的原因。

“那就是说，我们只能通过穿越禁林前往霍格沃兹啦！”梅林和哈利兴奋地异口同声说着，德拉科看着如此兴奋的二人，无语地扶额，然后无奈地点了点头。

三个人如此草率地定下了冒险目标，在梅林的带领之下，三个未成年人抵达了被魔法保护的霍格沃兹边境。德拉科和哈利二人看着黑暗无尽的森林和崎岖的山脉，潜意识地表露出胆怯之意，梅林笑着拍了拍他两肩膀，然后从长袍袖子里抽出自己的魔杖，对着空气点了三下，周围空气发生了微妙地波动，眼前的场景变成了三人熟悉的禁林。

在神奇动物的庇护之下，三个人顺顺利利地通过了对于成年人而言都异常危险的禁林区域，眼见着就要离开，三个人你一言我一语的争论着今天发生的怪事，为首梅林不停地扭头和身后的两位斗嘴，完全没有注意到前方的突发情况。

德拉科还未喊出口的当心，哈利也没来得及伸手拉扯，梅林整个人撞进了一个硬邦邦的怀抱。梅林的肉体撞上锁子甲，发出了沉闷的撞击声，脸上传来的疼痛，让梅林嗷的大喊了一声，这一声直接惊动了对方，本以为对方会因此道歉，却没想到反而被对方抱得更紧了。

梅林吓得下意识想要用魔法攻击对方，但是总觉得那儿不对劲，听着耳熟的声音喊着自己的名字，梅林这才抬眸看向正抱着自己的男人，这一看直接让从来都不怎么会害怕的梅林尖叫出声。然后更夸张的事情发生了，梅林被他人抱住的画面被某位黑发魔药教授给看到了，看到也就算了，剩下的两个人也被抓了个正着。

三个未成年人外加一位不认识的陌生人，被本在学校内巡视的斯内普教授带到了霍格沃兹校长室。梅林、哈利和德拉科非常荣幸的在开学第一天就被请到了校长室，创造了一个霍格沃兹的新记录。

邓布利多本来在校长室里享受着为数不多的来自前任黑魔王的全身按摩，正舒服地快要被吃干抹净之际，不速之客不请自来。邓布利多赶紧从床上爬了起来，坐到办公室桌边，然后看着西弗勒斯像是母鸡带小鸡仔那样，将四位罪魁祸首带进校长室。

邓布利多推了推自己鼻梁上的半月形眼镜，努力瞪大了自己细小的双眼，然后开口询问对方名字。结果，那位陌生的成年人，单膝跪下，右手扶在自己心口之上，微微低下头，随后拔出自己身边的宝剑，将其放置在地上，一个完美且诚恳的骑士礼展现在所有人面前。

“骑士高文，冒昧前来，并无造反之意，望城堡之主原谅我的不请自来。”

梅林听着高文的自述，内心大喊了一声，然后抬头看向坐在办公桌后的邓布利多，结果对方只是笑着又推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，然后微笑着回应。

“骑士高文，霍格沃兹欢迎你的到来。”

邓布利多和高文说这话的同时，还不忘朝一边站着梅林眨了一眼，梅林几乎猜到阿不思会这么干的同时，他不仅担心起了被自己晾在霍格沃兹整整一个暑假时间的潘德拉贡了。梅林担心当高文得知他给一条龙取名为潘德拉贡之时，对方会不会觉得他的所作所为会对亚瑟王感到不敬。

就在梅林还没想明白到底要不要把潘德拉贡介绍给高文认识的时候，邓布利多几乎是非常‘懂事’地考虑到了梅林现下的处境，然后直接告诉高文，不用担心他在学校会不自然，然后在征询高文意见的前提之下，高文被顺利地安排进了梅林的寝室。

为此，梅林不得不再次感叹，世事变幻无常，命运女神一定又在捉弄他了。


	32. 间奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于要恢复学校生活啦

高文这个意外的插曲过后，梅林等人离开了校长室，在斯内普教授的监督之下，他们偷偷摸摸地回到了礼堂内的学生群中。三个人尽快地入座进自家学员的长桌上，由于德拉科在蛇院内的地位，没有人敢向他提出疑问。哈利和梅林二位，则在入座的瞬间分别被赫敏和罗恩两个人在腹部上干了一肘击。哈利有点委屈，但是没有出声，反而是梅林极其夸张的嗷了一声，让担心他两安危的人反射性地笑出声。

罗恩和赫敏二人，在坐上霍格沃兹特快之后，就一直等着哈利和梅林的身影，结果一直等到特快启动了，他两依旧没有见到他们的身影，甚至连德拉科那头具有标志性的，铂金色头发的一根毛都没有见到。

特快快速前进的途中，罗恩坐立不安地在包房内直打转，就连前来售卖糖果的女士都被他拒之门外。赫敏瞧了一眼罗恩坐立不安的模样，自己也无意识地咬起了下嘴唇，但是却没有像罗恩那样咬着大拇指在车厢里打转。赫敏难得没有阻止罗恩做着幼稚的行为，一脸不安地撑头望向窗外，即使心知有梅林在，其他人肯定不会有事，然而从朋友的角度来想，难免提心吊胆的。

直到霍格沃兹特快抵达终点，伴随着汽笛的轰鸣声，缓缓停了下来。罗恩彻底慌了神地看向赫敏，只见赫敏非常从容地站了起来，走到他身边，伸手握住他的手。罗恩望进赫敏的双眼之中，随着对方紧握的力度和眼神中坚定地眼神，罗恩微微放松了一些却不敢松口气，开口询问赫敏需不需要告诉麦格教授，结果被对方立刻阻止。

罗恩在赫敏的指导之下，快速将自己身上那些属于狮院的特征取下，然后在对方偷偷摸摸的带领之下，走到了人群之中。赫敏在人群里东张西望，果不其然在人群最前面看到了高大的魔药学教授。赫敏一把扯着罗恩，不停说着抱歉用手拨开人群，最后在人群的拥挤之下，两个差点被挤进湖水中。幸亏，斯内普教授及时的一个漂浮咒，才阻止了二人掉进水里的可能性。

西弗勒斯一早就注意到他的教子、救世主和某位大人并没有上火车，一开始他以为是这三个人打打闹闹没有早早坐上火车。后来，等霍格沃兹特快启动，西弗勒斯暗地里用魔法探寻了一遍特快，再三确定并没有那三位小鬼头之后，他有些不太好的想法在脑海里产生。西弗勒斯皱着眉，双手环胸紧张地坐在包厢内，坐在他对面的异瞳老人则挑着眉看着他，手臂中则环抱着一位白胡子老人。

“怎么？出事了？”

“你的救世主，我的教子，还有位那位大人，都不在车上。”

“怎么回事？任何一位霍格沃兹的学生都不可能会错过特快的开车时间。”

“您可别忘了，我们口中的学生里包括了一位不可能存在的人物。”

“西弗勒斯，你太紧张了，我相信魔法世界里没有任何一样生物可以伤害到他，除了他自己。”

“但愿如此，我可不担心他那被鼻涕虫塞满的大脑里会有什么惊天动地的奇思妙想。”说话间，西弗勒斯的眉头皱得更紧了，阿不思忍不住笑出声。

“那位可真厉害啊，居然能让西弗勒斯你活脱脱变成了一位父亲一样的角色。”

“闭嘴，阿不思。如果不是当初......算了，算我倒霉。”

“哦~原来还有隐情的。不管如何，西弗勒斯，你现在担心也无济于事，还不如看看一会儿开学典礼开始之前能不能找到他们，反正我觉得他肯定不会丢下他的宝贝宠物的。”

“我知道，阿不思。关于那条龙，但愿我们到学校的时候，面对的不是一片废墟。”

“嗷，西弗勒斯，放心吧，那毕竟是他的龙啊。”阿不思笑着将头靠在格林德沃肩上，对方转头宠溺地吻了吻额头。西弗勒斯怕自己要戳瞎自己的双眼，立马转头望向窗外不停流转的风景，内心重重地叹了口气，梅林因此打了个大大的喷嚏。

结果，西弗勒斯还没带领自家学院的孩子入校之前，就遇到了前来报忧不报喜的赫敏二人。西弗勒斯听着耳边小姑娘说的话，一脸冷漠的表情看着对方，也就在对方说完全部的担心话之后，让周围人毫无察觉地点了点头，口中则一如既往说着咄咄逼人的话语，让赫敏抓着罗恩头也不回地回到了他们该去的人群中。

在没有确定其他三个人安全之前，不能在让更多的人牵扯其中。

西弗勒斯在护送完自家学院里的学生进入学校后，便在阿不思的默认之下，格林德沃的暗示之后，独自一个人前往了霍格沃兹通往禁林的路上。结果可想而知，西弗勒斯在走到禁林边境之前，就眼尖地看到熟悉的铂金色头发，然后他再仔细一看，看到的则是一个陌生男人紧抱着只有他一半高的梅林，然后救世主和他的教子正举着魔杖对着陌生人，不过奇怪的是，那位陌生人好像对魔法没有任何的抵触。

西弗勒斯出于对学生的保护，括弧，特别是梅林，他第一时间从怀里抽出魔杖，如同一位加入战斗的勇士，用武器指着致命的敌人。原本紧抱着梅林的高文在第一时间察觉到了来自身后的敌意，立马松手，一个转身将梅林护在身后，下意识地伸手想要抽出自己腰间的剑，结果被梅林一把握住了手腕。高文不解地回头，西弗勒斯看着梅林的动作，稍稍放松了一口气，但是并没有放下握着魔杖的手臂。

“梅林 艾默瑞斯，我以霍格沃兹教授之名，不幸地告知你，由于你并没有按时坐上霍格沃兹特快前往学校，并且带领一位陌成年男性随意踏入霍格沃兹领地，我有充分的理由怀疑你的所作所为会给学校带来不利。因此，请你前往校长室一趟。于此，恐怕我们可怜楚楚的救世主和不按时入校的马尔福家继承人，也得一起前往校长室。跟上。”

“可是我们......”

“恐怕我们一年级出尽风头的艾默瑞斯，过了一个假期就不懂何谓尊敬教授了。”

“我错了，斯内普教授。”

梅林和西弗勒斯朝夕相处了一个假期，差点就忘了对方是出了名严格的教授，对于学生们的所作所为一向非常严格，更不要说是对着属于狮院的自己。梅林听着西弗勒斯格外熟悉的语调，默默地低下了脑袋，嘴巴并不规矩地努了努，被眼尖的对方瞧进眼里，随后被魔杖敲了脑袋，梅林疼得轻嗷了一声，然后伸手摸了摸脑袋，被梅林护在身后的高文，有点摸不着头脑。

三小一大组合跟着黑着脸的斯内普教授前往了校长室，跟在队伍最后的哈利有点紧张地握住了德拉科的手，德拉科为了让对方安心，握紧了对方微凉的手，梅林一言不发地跟在西弗勒斯身后，高文则一脸惊奇的表情看着霍格沃兹的一切，那些会动的画像，一些不安分的幽灵，不停地飘过，注视着高文这个一点都没有魔法痕迹的人类，甚至有点一直在睡觉的画像们都瞪大了双眼，注意着这一队不太正常的组合。

等几个人抵达了校长室，梅林意料之外的没有收到来自校长好奇的询问，反而是被对方有板有眼的将高文安排进了他的寝室，就在梅林发呆的档口，高文配合着阿不思询问后的决定。由于高文不属于教授和学生的编制内，他只能经由其他教授的带领之下，前往了梅林的寝室，然后他惊呆了。至于，梅林等人则是灰头土脑的回到了礼堂的长桌之上，随后就收到了来自好友的肘部暴击。


End file.
